


My Home is With You

by MorellaPike



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst with a Happy Ending, Do not repost, Jughead Jones is Not Asexual, M/M, Minor Alice Cooper/FP Jones II, Minor Archie Andrews/Veronica Lodge, Minor Cheryl Blossom/Toni Topaz, Minor Kevin Keller/Moose Mason, Mutual Pining, No Daddy Kink, Slow Build, Slow Burn, minor fred andrews/other, minor jughead jones/other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:27:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 35
Words: 59,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21738340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorellaPike/pseuds/MorellaPike
Summary: Jughead Jones moved to Toledo with him mom and little sister when he was 9 years old. And now he’s back in Riverdale for college. For the next four years he studies, works, dates, gets closer to old friends, meets new friends, reconciles with his dad, and falls in love with his best friend’s dad, Fred Andrews.
Relationships: Fred Andrews/Jughead Jones
Comments: 6
Kudos: 18





	1. Back in Riverdale

**Author's Note:**

> This is a slow burn. Jughead identifies as pansexual. I took a lot of liberties with canon. Riverdale is in Rockland County which is in New York. No one ever died… well except for Clifford Blossom, but that dude sucked. I personally love Betty/Jughead which is why she’s barely in this. This was my nanowrimo for this year with some light editing. Apologies in advance. Don't like my tags, don't read the work. RIP Luke Perry.

####  BACK IN RIVERDALE

_ Start of Freshman Year _

“I think it’s clean dad,” Archie said with a smile as he leaned on the broom. 

Fred got up from the floor where he’d been scrubbing the bottom of the shower glass door. The small bathroom gleamed of cleaning products and smelled of lime.

“Just want to make sure it makes a good impression,” Fred said. “Can’t expect a tenant to keep it clean if I give it to them dirty.”

Archie backed out of the doorway and father and son moved out of the bathroom and into the studio apartment that Fred had transformed their basement into. There hadn’t been much in it. Fred sold the washer/dryer and installed new ones in the garage instead. Archie had cleared away most of his old things now that he was going to college in New York City with Veronica. Everything else was either given away, put into the garage, or was part of the apartment like the extra kitchen supplies.

The bathroom was in the back corner of the room, next to it the small kitchen area with all white cabinets since most of the walls were original wooden panel from when he’d first bought the house with Mary. There had been a bed meant for out-of-town guests and even a smaller TV they had stored after they bought a new larger one on sale.

There was enough space for a pull out sofa that faced the TV set sat on a stand near the front door, it’s own separate entrance to the basement. There was an area rug that separated the living room space from everything else. The Full bed was on the other side of the stairwell that led up to the house.

As Fred looked around to make sure everything was in place, a knock came on the door. Archie walked over and opened it.

If it wasn’t for the beanie crowned on his head, Fred wasn’t sure he would have recognized the boy he hadn’t seen in nearly ten years. He’d bought the hat at Archie’s insistence that its would be Jughead’s birthday present back when they were kids.

“I’m here about the efficiency?” Jughead said, holding up a print out from the internet. It was an ad that Fred had placed in the Riverdale College online newspaper for renting out the apartment.

“Juggie?” Archie said confused, but with a growing smile on his face. “Oh my god you made it!”

Archie gave him a hug as best he could with the large backpack Jughead was carrying on his back. Fred walked over to look at their guest.

“Jughead, what are you doing here?” Fred smiled fully. “Come in!”

Archie and Fred stepped aside as Jughead walked in to the space. Archie closed the door.

“You didn’t tell him,” Jughead asked looking at Archie.

“Surprise?,” Archie said with a little lilt at the end and put his arm around Jughead as he turned to his dad.

“What’s going on?” Fred asked as he looked between them.

“Jughead’s going to Riverdale College on scholarship,” Archie said. “He’s majoring in Journalism, right?”

“Yeah,” Jughead said.

“I told him he should live here, dad,” Archie said very excited. “He has a bike he can ride to school, and you already know him so it won’t be as weird. And he should stay in a good place. What if he rents out a place with some jerk landlord?”

“If that’s okay with you,” Jughead held up the print out again while looking at Fred.

“Wow, that’s great, Jug,” Fred said. He held out his hand and Jughead shook it. He knew Archie and Jughead kept in touch through some app on his phone. Sometimes they even video chatted and Fred had seen a few pics that Archie had shared with him throughout the years. He was very glad to hear that Jughead appeared to be doing well for himself, a scholarship even, not following in the footsteps of his parents.

“Aw man, I’m leaving in a week,” Archie said. “Veronica and I want to settle in to her mom’s new penthouse. They closed last week finally. Now that her father’s final appeal was denied and all the money was finally released to the family.”

“Archie’s going to NYU,” Fred said.

“I know,” Jughead said and looked over at Archie and smacked him in the chest. “Good job, dude.”

Fred let his eyes wander over Jughead, taking in how much he’d grown since the last time he’d seen him in person. Jughead had moved away with his mother and younger sister before him and Archie had even reached middle school. He couldn't even bring up a mental picture of what Jughead had looked like back then, aside from a small brunette boy with a crown on his head.

In person, Jughead was taller than perhaps he had imagined. He was slightly taller than Archie, which was funny since FP Jones, Jughead's dad, was taller than him. He looked more like FP Jones than he did his mother, the same black hair that wanted to wave, but FP slicked back. He even dressed like FP for all that FP didn’t raise him. Jughead’s jeans, boots, t-shirt, flannel were all JP. The only difference was FP’s serpent jacket and Jughead’s wool jean, both black. He wondered how often they saw each other. 

“You look good,” Archie said. “It’s great to see you in person finally. How long has it been?”

Archie voiced Fred’s thoughts as well.

“Almost 10 years,” Jughead said. “Thank god for the internet. It’s good to see you too Mr. A.”

“You can call me Fred, Jug.”

“I’ll try,” Jughead said with a smile.

“So you’re here for the apartment,” Fred asked.

“Yeah,” Jughead replied. He started to look around the space. “Archie said it was coming out great. Comfortable sofa, kitchen, heater.”

“I’ll show you around,” Archie said. 

Fred watched as Archie walked Jughead around the small studio apartment, pointing out features and changes that Fred had made over the summer. He was suddenly filled with a sense of nostalgic joy. As if he was looking through old home videos into a happy memory. Back when Archie and Jughead played in his room after school and he would come home to them, his wife and dinner waiting for him. 

The two talked as if a day hadn’t passed between them. 

“So you gotta stay here, man. This is so cool,’ Archie said. He had an arm around Jughead’s shoulders as they walked back from looking into the bathroom.

“I mean, the place looks great,” Jughead said. “I have a vague memory of what it looked like before. Mostly a tool shed. We kept our bikes in here.”

“You did.” Fred said.

“So Jughead can have the apartment, right dad?”

“You’re actually the first person that’s come to see it. I had a couple of calls, but they were coming in to look at the place tomorrow.”

“And we can’t charge him rent, he’s family,” Archie said.

“I’m gonna pay rent, Archie, The scholarship is enough to cover tuition and rent” Jughead said to him and then looked over at Fred. “I mean, that is, if I can have the space. I understand if you want to wait and meet the other people who called first and then decide.”

Archie scoffed.

“And I have a job doing freelance writing on top of everything else,” Jughead said. “I’ve already done the math. It’s completely doable.”

“Arch, the money I get for renting this space is going to help pay for your college and for transforming the basement into an apartment in the first place,” Fred said. 

He’d feel a bit guilty, but he hadn’t changed out the space because he wanted extra cash for fancy things. Archie’s scholarship covered tuition. Archie would be living with Veronica which covered room/board. But Archie wouldn’t really have his own funds unless he got a job. And while Fred was supportive of Archie gaining some experience in the job world working with people who weren’t his dad, Fred wanted Archie to feel like he didn’t have to work himself crazy for money. He’d rather send Archie some spending cash so Archie could focus on studying and not worry about having to work instead of studying.

“Mr. A,” Jughead called his name to get his attention since it was obvious his mind had wandered off.

“Fred,” Fred said. “Call me Fred.”

“Archie,” Jughead turned back, “I came here to pay rent. It’s cool, I’ve got it all budgeted out.”

Archie crossed his arms and frowned.

“How about I waive the security deposit,” Fred said. “Since Archie is vouching for you.”

“Well, I think I can compromise on that,” Jughead smiled.

“Wait, no, I got it,” Archie suddenly said. “He can just stay in my room. Then he can stay in the house for free and you can rent this space out to someone else.”

Jughead frowned.

“He probably wants his privacy, Archie,” Fred said. His son was a good friend. Honestly, if Jughead needed a place to stay and couldn’t pay rent, Fred might have given him Archie’s room during semesters. Archie just seemed so enthusiastic to see Jughead again.

Archie frowned, but then suddenly realized something.

“Right, girls,” yeah,” Archie said and shook his head. It had been hard enough having girls come over when he was living in his old room. He imagined it would be equally awkward for Jughead to try having sex in the next room to Archie’s dad.

“And boys and everything else in between,” Jughead said slightly hushed. He looked back and forth between them. “I should probably throw that out there now in case there are any problems with that.”

“Yeah, right. And dudes. Sorry, forgot,” Archie said.

Jughead looked at Archie and then motioned to Fred. Archie was confused for a moment and then seemed to understand.

“Oh, dad doesn’t care. Right dad?” Archie said. “You don’t care that Jughead’s bisexual.”

“Pansexual,” Jughead said.

“I don’t think he knows what that means,” Archie said to Jughead.

He didn’t. Fred just watched the entire conversion bouncing back between the two of them. But it didn’t matter whatever it was, Fred thought. He knew a tenant would bring back dates to the apartment. It didn’t matter to Fred which gender Jughead preferred.

“So is that a problem?” Jughead asked. Fred could see his courage threatening to crack the longer Fred just stood there.

“No, of course not,” Fred finally said.

“You remember Moose?” Archie asked Jughead who nodded in response. “Moose moved back last month from Glendale. He’s working for my dad and my dad doesn’t care that he’s gay.”

“Archie, does your dad know that Moose is gay cause I think you just outed him,” Jughead said.

They both looked at Fred.

“I didn’t,” Fred said. Archie’s eyebrows jumped up. “I thought Kevin was the gay one.”

Jughead snickered.

“Moose is Kevin’s boyfriend,” Archie said.

“Oh, that’s nice. Nice guy,” Fred said. He thought back to the few times Kevin had been over to their house when the gang all got together. 

“Not everyone is okay with having someone like me living in their house,” Jughead said. He looked over expectantly at Fred. Fred had a feeling he meant more than just the pansexual thing. “Plus, maybe I want to bring someone home with me sometimes.”

“It’s fine, Jug, no judgement here. Love is… a good thing, right?” Fred said.

“Too true,” Jughead said with a sigh of relief he couldn’t hide.

“Ok, so we’re good?” Archie asked and looked over at his father.

“We’re good,” Fred said. “It’s your place if you want it Jug.”

“Great, when can I move in?” 

“Now if you want,” Fred said. “Did you park outside? We can help bring your stuff in.”

“This is it,” Jughead said as he took off the large backpack he’d been carrying. “My bike is next to your truck.”

Fred’s chest tightened and he could tell from the look on Archie’s face that he was having a similar feeling. That Jughead didn’t need anything more than one backpack to move to an entirely new town a day’s ride away.

“It’s a motorcycle,” Archie said. “FP got it for him for his graduation present.”

“I just drove in from Toledo today, left early before sunrise,” Jughead said.

“You must be tired,” Fred said. “Let me go upstairs and get you guys some sodas?”

“Awesome,” Archie said.

Fred took the keys to the basement’s front door out of his pocket. He’d had this spare made a few days prior.

“Here you go,” Fred threw the keys at Jughead who caught it easily. “I’ll bring the rent agreement paperwork down while I’m up there.”

He started going up the stairs to the main house. Behind him he could hear Archie asking Jughead questions about the trip from Toledo.

He was looking forward to having Archie and Jughead both in the house at the same time even if it was just for a week. Almost like the old days. And Archie was right, having Jughead living there was better than a stranger, Fred thought. Someone who had been like an extended family member.


	2. FP and the Serpents

####  FP AND THE SERPENTS

_ Start of Freshman Year _

Despite not having been there for a near decade, Jughead found his way through the trailer park and to his childhood home easily. Not a lot had changed in the place. Everything just looked slightly older. The awning had a bit more rust. The white trailers had yellowed with time. There were only a couple that looked like they had been replaced, and some of the lawn furniture outside looked more recent.

His dad’s place looked exactly the same yet older. Not much had changed in the past ten years, Jughead thought. At least on the outside. FP had sworn he was going to start cleaning up his act. No more run-ins with the law. Everything on the straight and narrow. The Riverdale Southside Serpents would be a family of motorcycle enthusiasts and nothing more.

When Jughead knocked FP answered pretty quickly. Jughead had called ahead to let him know he was coming by that afternoon.

“Hey, Jug,” FP said.

“Hey dad.”

He hadn’t seen his father in a little over two months. This was probably the least amount of time they had gone between seeing each other since Jughead’s parents split up.

The first few years, FP never visited them in Toledo and their exchanges were all done on phone, maybe video call. After about five years, FP finally showed up for a few days, and then the year after that, and then the year after that for Christmas. Visits were sporadic for awhile, but for the past two years FP had settled into visiting on Christmas and Jughead and Jellybean’s birthdays. 

FP had driven over for Jughead’s graduation on a motorcycle that was Jughead’s graduation present. FP bought a bus ticket home the next day and Jughead had driven the bike to Riverdale two days ago. 

“Come in,” FP said. “Find the old place ok?”

“Yeah, funny enough, I remembered the way.”

The inside of the trailer had changed a bit. It no longer seemed the small one-bedroom trailer they had to all squeeze into. Now the only person who lived here was FP. All the furniture was different. It looked better. Lived in, not borderline destroyed by two young children. Before it had just felt cramped and Jughead and Jellybean played outside during the day. He was also at Archie’s at every opportunity. 

“Sit down,” FP said. “Can I get you a drink? There’s water, soda… I can make coffee if you want.”

“Water’s fine,” Jughead said as he sat on the sofa. 

There was a recliner in the corner with a better view of the TV. Jughead could tell it was the chair his father favored. 

FP came back and handed Jughead some water. He had a Diet Coke for himself. Then he sat down on the recliner.

“How’ve you been settling in back in Riverdale?” FP asked.

“Good. I’m all set up and ready to go. Classes start next week.”

“Have you met up with your old friends? Archie?” 

“Yeah, Archie, Betty. I saw Ethel at Orientation. Archie’s dating a girl named Veronica. She’s originally from New York City and he’s gonna be living with her since they’re both going to NYU.” Jughead said. 

“And you found a place already?” FP asked. “You said you were going to look for a place.”

At graduation FP had offered to let Jughead stay with him rent free, but Jughead wasn’t sure he was ready for that yet. He really wanted to see if his father was seriously going straight before getting tied into the drama the way he’d almost gotten into his mother’s mess of a life.

“Actually, I’m going to be living at the Andrew’s house,” Jughead said. “Fred made the basement into an apartment, a cheap apartment. I moved in the same day I got into Riverdale.”

“Freddy Andrews? Archie’s dad?” 

“Yeah, he’s still there. Same house.”

“Really, how’s he doing,” FP asked, but he didn’t seem happy. It didn’t seem like he was interested in knowing how Fred was doing. Jughead wasn’t sure where the animosity was coming from.

“He’s okay. Business is doing well after a few bumps. He’s divorced now too, by the way,” Jughead said. “Archie’s mom lives in Chicago. It’s been five years or so.”

“Hmmmm,” FP said.

The conversation seemed to die then. Jughead wasn’t sure what his father was mad about so he waited him out. After a minute FP sighed.

“You know Freddy and I were business partners once right?” FP said. 

“Really? When was this?” Jughead asked. 

“You were real young. Jellybean was on the way when he basically ran me out of the company. That’s how we ended up here,” FP said motioning to the trailer around them. “Couldn’t find a job.”

“Any reason why he would do that?” Jughead asked.

He felt guilty for automatically taking Fred’s side here, but he knew his father too well. And he knew Fred well enough. 

FP laughed.

“I know what you’re thinking,” FP said. “I must have deserved it. And it was real easy to blame Freddy back then. He was supposed to be my brother, but he didn’t have my back.”

“But you don’t blame him now?” 

“A little, I guess,” FP said. “I can see now that he was trying to do right by his family. But I wasn’t thinking about that back then. I was thinking that now mine was going without.”

“I don’t remember a different house,” Jughead said as he looked around and yet, he remembered being closer to Archie.

“We lived on the same block as them,” FP said. “Across the street, two houses down. Couldn’t pay the mortgage so we moved here.”

“And this is all Fred’s fault?” 

FP was silent for a moment seemingly in thought.

“I mean, he could have helped me, or at least us. I lost the house. But I wasn’t doing right by him,” FP admitted. “Can’t expect him to have my back when I didn’t have his.”

The two men sat in silence for a while.

If Jughead was split on whether or not to believe FP had changed, this conversation had sliced him more towards FP’s favor. He wanted to hear more of the story so he could decide for himself about this business between Fred and his dad, but he could see his dad’s mood was souring.

“You okay with my living there?” Jughead asked. “The basement has its own private entrance. I doubt I’ll see much of Fred except to pay the rent.”

FP waved him away.

“Nah, Freddy’s a good man. Fair. He’ll be fair to you,” FP said. “I probably won’t go visit you though.”

FP smiled, a teasing smile that let Jughead know his dad wasn’t mad at him. It was more that he’d be too uncomfortable to visit him in what was essentially Fred’s home.

“You could always visit while Fred is visiting Archie in New York City,” Jughead shrugged.

“Good. I’d love to see your place,” FP said still smiling.

“How have you been?” Jughead asked.

“It’s good. I work at the drive-in movie theater on the weekends. Pop’s during the week. It’s enough,” FP said. 

“How do you find the time to lead a motorcycle gang after all that?” Jughead asked.

FP laughed.

“We don’t do much other than ride our bikes and drink. Not at the same time, and I don’t drink anymore” FP said. “No more of the illegal side deals. And everyone who didn’t like that joined the Ghoulies who don’t even live in Riverdale.”

“Are you saying there’s no more drugs in Riverdale?” Jughead asked skeptically.

“There is,” FP said. “The Ghoulies drive in from the next town over. There’s no Serpent drug dealers left in Riverdale.”

“I read Riverdale had gotten heroin,” Jughead said.

FP sighed.

“You really are going into Journalism aren’t you?” FP said. He didn’t wait for an answer. He was beginning to see that journalism suited his son. “The heroin went away once Clifford Blossom killed himself.”

“Archie told me about Clifford Blossom. But how did the cops even know to look for heroin?” Jughead asked. “The article I read seemed to have glossed over some things.”

“That’s kind of a long story,” FP said. One look at Jughead’s eager face and he told it to him. Letting him know the article might be a bit vague because it was written by Alice Cooper, and her eldest daughter, Polly Cooper, had been somewhat involved in the mess because she’d been dating Jason Blossom, Clifford’s son. FP had barely gotten out of that with any jail time because a couple of the serpents had been dealing heroin without his knowledge. 

“Sounds like I could be a journalist right here in Riverdale,” Jughead said only half serious.

“You’d have to get past Alice Cooper first and she’s only just barely started tolerating me,” FP responded.

“Alice Cooper being any kind of friendly with a Southside Serpent?” Jughead said.

“She’s been nicer ever since Charles showed up,” FP answered.

Charles had shown up a year ago, much to the surprise of FP. When he’d introduced himself, FP had believed he was about to be arrested again for something he didn’t even know about. It turned out that he had an unknown son with Alice Cooper who had grown up to be an FBI agent. Charles had decided he wanted to find his real parents and now kept in touch with them.

There was a knock on the door. FP got up and answered it. Jughead couldn’t see who it was from his spot on the couch but could hear them.

“What’s up Joaquin,” FP said and looked behind him. “Sweet Pea, Toni, Fangs.”

“We heard Jughead was here,” one of them said. “We wanted to meet him.”

“Well, come in,” FP said.

He stood aside and in walked four Serpents about Jughead’s age if he’d guess. FP introduced them all to each other. Jughead stood up and shook all their hands.

“Welcome to Riverdale,” Toni said. “Or should I say welcome back?”

“It’s been awhile,” Jughead said. “Things might look the same on the outside for the most part, but it seems I’m learning something new about it every day I’ve been back.”

“I guess you guys were curious about my son,” FP said.

“After the FBI agent, we were kind of worried,” Juaquin said.

FP laughed.

“You should be. Jughead’s going to be a news reporter,” FP said, and he smiled as he said it.

“Like Alice Cooper?” Sweet Pea asked.

“Is he her son too?” Toni asked.

“No,” FP answered. “You guys never met Gladys. Well, you did Toni, but you don’t really remember her much, right?”

“Scary lady,” Toni said. “Most Serpents are.”

“Are you going to live here?” Joaquin asked seemingly innocent and curious, but Jughead could feel his senses tingling and could basically feel Juaquin’s eyes on him. Joaquin was an attractive guy, but Jughead thought that would probably be a bad idea in the long run.

“No, he’s staying on the North side actually with an old friend of mine,” FP said.

They all groaned.

“North side?” Sweet Pea yelled. “He’s almost as bad as Chuck.”

“He’s not so bad,” FP said and pulled his arm around Jughead in a side hug. “I’ll prove it. Let’s go for a ride.”

This time the chorus from the young Serpents was positive. They all started walking out of the trailer with FP and Jughead at their heels. Jughead had never ridden with so many people before. He was kind of looking forward to it.


	3. Last Day with Archie

####  LAST DAY WITH ARCHIE

_ Start of Freshman Year _

Jughead sat on the sofa as he watched Archie plug in his game console to the TV in Jughead’s basement apartment. He’d never had a console in his house before. He played some games on his phone, but that was about it. Archie had insisted since he wasn’t taking it with him. Then they could play together whenever Archie came home and Jughead would have something to do to pass the time.

That’s what Archie said. And admittedly, there were a few games Jughead had been interested in trying out.

In the past week, Archie had driven Jughead around Riverdale so he could buy the few things he did need for the apartment; food, toilet paper, shaving cream , shampoo, etc.

“It’s been great hanging out with you all week. I’m really glad you’re here,” Archie said. “I wish you had gotten to grow up around here. I missed you. You would have made high school more interesting.”

Archie sat back on the floor and turned everything on. It seemed to be working fine so Archie turn on the controller and selected one of the games he had already downloaded on the device. Tonight there was going to be a going away party upstairs for Archie as well as the others in the gang that were going away to college. In the past week he’d seen Betty, Moose, Kevin, and Cheryl. He’d even gotten to officially meet Veronica though they’d spoken briefly over video chat if he was talking to Archie.

“I would have preferred to stay here,” Jughead said. “But you know. I didn’t want to leave Jellybean alone. Not that it mattered in the end anyway.”

“What do you mean?” Archie asked.

“She fell in with the wrong crowd,” Jughead said and laughed without mirth. “She’s following in our parent’s footsteps.”

Despite the young age, Jellybean had taken after their mother early on and started on a path of crime. Her young age had kept her out of juvie the first time, but the judge wasn’t as lenient the second. 

“I tried to keep her out of trouble, but after a while she wouldn’t really listen to me anymore. She thinks I’m ashamed of our family and where I come from,” Jughead said.

“Is she okay now?”

Jughead  _ was _ ashamed, in part. He certainly wasn’t proud to come from a family that had criminal records and yet continued to break the law. He wasn’t ashamed to be poor, just of his parent’s poor choices. 

“Not exactly,” Jughead said. “I thought about staying in Toledo for her, but it didn’t seem like I was doing her any good these past couple of years. So when I got accepted with a scholarship over here at Riverdale College, I figured it was time to go.”

Archie sat on the sofa next to Jughead and handed him the second controller. He started the game and skipped through all the intros until he and Jughead could select their characters.

“I’m sorry, Juggie,” Archie said, using the old childhood shortening of his nickname. Jughead hated it when his mother called him that, but hearing it from Archie again made him smile briefly. He’d been in Riverdale for one week, and it took that for him to feel at home.

“Thanks,” Jughead said. “My mom was kind of pissed. But I think she was more pissed about college than anything else. She thinks it’s a waste of time. Jellybean said she always knew I’d leave.”

“Ouch,” Archie said.

“Very much. I told her when she was ready to get out of the life, she could come to me in Riverdale. I’d help her out.”

Archie nodded.

“This game is pretty cool,” Archie said as the match began and both characters on the screen started attacking each other. “I started with a bunch of button smashing, but I’ve gotten better at combos.”

“I read an article on how much more violent this part was than the last one,” Jughead said.

Archie laughed.

“You know, this is a sofa bed, you could pull it out for her. Or she could take the bed and you can take the sofa bed . Or you could stay in my room when I’m at school,” Archie said, continuing the conversation once he thought of something supportive he could say.

Jughead laughed for a second.

“Calm down there, Arch. If Jellybean really wants to come over and live with me, I’ll just find a bigger place.”

“Why? My dad would be totally cool with it,” Archie said.

Jughead smiled, but didn’t respond. It was a long shot anyway. But he wouldn’t bring that kind of drama here to the Andrews house. He’d rather stay on friendly terms with them.

“How is your dad doing?” Jughead asked changing the topic.

“Good,” Archie said. “I know he’ll miss having me around all the time, but at least I won’t be too far away.”

“And your mom?” 

“Good,” Archie said. “She visits for my birthday and holidays. I go up for Thanksgiving and a couple of weeks in summer. I thought about going to college where she was. She offered to let me stay with her you know. So I wouldn’t have to pay for dorms, but I got into NYU, and I’d be closer to my dad and I get to stay with Veronica.”

“Veronica is as interesting in person as I imagined” Jughead said. “She’s beautiful and sharp, Arch, good job there.”

Jughead had been able to keep up with a few of the Riverdale people through Archie’s social media account. He knew Betty was a cheerleader. He knew Moose had moved to Glendale, but not why until a couple of days ago. He followed some of their accounts as well. Including Veronica, the posh brunette with the pearls. His own social media was filled with quotes from authors and some of the graffiti and murals in Ohio. 

“Yeah,” Archie said. “She was born in New York City. Her parents are from Riverdale. Veronica and her mom moved here while her dad was… basically he was caught doing some illegal dealings and went to jail. All the family’s assets were confiscated until it was all cleared up.”

“So what ended up happening exactly?” Jughead asked.

“Her dad’s in jail. Ten years, less if he behaves. Some of the assets were confiscated. But some of it was in Veronica’s name and her mom’s name so they got it back now. And now they can move back to New York City. Veronica likes it here, but she likes it there better.”

“So you’re moving in with your girlfriend?” Jughead asked. “Must be serious.”

“We’ve been together two years,” Archie said.

“That’s pretty respectable,” Jughead said. “I always thought you’d end up with Betty.”

Jughead nodded over to the side, the side of the house that was next to Betty and her family, the Coopers.

“So did everyone I think, including me,” Archie said. “But nah, it never happened. I kind of took that idea for granted. That she’d always be there. But as soon as I saw Veronica, I knew.”

Archie won two out of the three matches, making him the winner. Then he changed characters for the next round so Jughead did as well.

“That’s cool man,” Jughead said. “Have you been to New York City yet? You like it?” 

“Oh yeah, it’s perfect,” Archie said. “There is so much going on there I can see why Veronica and her mom were eager to get back. I can see why her mom wanted to leave Riverdale. She’s really not the small town type.”

“I always liked it here,” Jughead said. “Toledo was…. well, all the nice places you already saw on my feed.”

“I love it here too,” Archie said. “But it’s college. I’m kind of excited to be in a big city. Exploring everything. So many shows are in New York too. And it’s not too far away from home if my dad needs anything. I can just drive home, no need to pay for a flight.”

Riverdale was less than a two hour drive on a good day from New York City. 

“Yeah, I get it,” Jughead said.

“You know what’s funny,” Archie asked.

“What?”

“Veronica’s mom went to high school with our parents,” Archie said. “She used to date my dad.”

Archie started laughing.

“What?” Jughead exclaimed.

“Seriously,” Archie said. “They were together for like a year.”

“What happened?” Jughead asked. “Wow, you might have never been born.”

“It’s actually kind of sad,” Archie said getting a bit more serious. No smile on his face. “My dad said that this other guy, a rich guy, started asking her out and buying her presents and so then she dumped my dad cause my dad wasn’t rich.”

“Wow, well she sounds like a winner,” Jughead frowned. Fred had seemed this week as great as he was in his memories of the man. Back when he would watch Fred treat Archie like all the great TV dads he’d see. Meanwhile, his own dad, was always drinking beer and watching TV. No notice of what his kids were doing.

“Veronica’s different, though,” Archie said.

“I hope so about Veronica, for your sake. Glad she can see what a great guy you are even if her mom couldn’t see what a great guy your dad is,” Jughead said.

“And then her rich husband ends up in jail like some kind of karmic justice,” Archie said then sighed. “My dad’s had pretty bad luck in love, I guess. I love my mom, but she left him too. I’m still not sure what happened.”

Jughead had been surprised to hear about their divorce. They’d been the perfect family in his mind, but he guessed there was no such thing.

“Are they with anyone new now?” Jughead asked. “My mom’s had a few boyfriends, no one serious. Not sure about my dad.”

“Not that I’ve seen,” Archie said. “He just works and comes home. Sometimes he goes out with his work crew. If my mom’s dating she hasn’t said anything.”

“I’m sure it’s only a matter of time,” Jughead said. “Your dad‘ pretty cool, business owner, owns his own house, stayed in shape, looks good.”

“Woah,” Archie said with a laugh. “Wait. Do you think my dad’s hot?”

Jughead’s smile was strained. He didn’t mean to say it out loud, but for a man his age, Fred looked pretty good. Jughead had noticed.

“I mean, yeah. For a guy his age.”

Archie laughed harder.

“Ok, yeah, I agree. But please don’t say that again. I don’t want to think about my dad being attractive,” Archie said.

“Sorry.”

Archie won all the matches this time. And then they were given the option to play again.

“Is this all it does?” Jughead motioned to the game.

“Well, for two-player, yeah. When you play solo you just play against the game and work your way up the tournament matches,” Archie said.

Jughead kept the same character and then the fighting started again. This time Archie had picked a different arena for the fight. 

“I am gonna miss you all over again, man,” Archie asked. 

“I’ll be closer this time,” Jughead said. “And I’ll see you every time you come home. I’m not going anywhere.”

“Not even to visit your family in Toledo for the holidays?” Archie asked.

“They don’t want me there,” Jughead shook his head.

“Jug, I’m sorry,” Archie said.

“No,” Jughead shook his head. “I don’t mean to sound like a sob story. It’s fine. I got my dad here and he and I talked when he went to my graduation. I mean, he went to my graduation. I was shocked. He says he wants to get his act together.”

“I hope he does,” Archie said.

“Me too.”

The sound of the upstairs door opening stopped their conversation.

“Archie!” Fred called down. “Veronica’s here. She says she’s been calling you.”

Archie reached into this back pocket and saw that his phone was dead.

“Damn it,” he said. “Just send her down!”

“So the party begins,” Jughead said.

“It’s Ronnie,” Archie said. “She’s got who knows what kind of preparations planned out. I hope your ready.”

Jughead smiled.


	4. Pop's

####  POP’S 

_ Fall, Freshman Year _

Pop’s was a good place to sit with his laptop and work on his classes. It had food, a bottomless glass of coffee, and the distraction from people coming in and out that was enough to keep him awake. Also, his bed wasn’t 5 feet away from his desk tempting him to take a nap as opposed to doing his homework.

Jughead found the burgers and shakes as good as his childhood memories suggested. The second time he went in he realized there was free wi-fi and he could comfortably sit at a booth. So he came in once a week on Friday nights to get ahead of any work for the following week. 

“Here you go, Jughead,” Pop’s said to him as he poured him is the second cup of coffee for the night. 

He normally capped it at two cups, but that wasn’t a rule he always followed. Now that it was time for midterm exams, Jughead decided he’d let himself have one more before going home and riding out the caffeine high for as long as he could.

“Thanks, Pop’s,” Jughead said. 

His dad, FP Jones, worked at Pop’s part time. But Fridays and Saturdays he was at the drive-in theater. So far, these past couple of months, FP had stayed true to his word and seemed to be working legit jobs despite still being the leader of a motorcycle gang. 

Pop’s seemed to think FP was doing ok and said as much to Jughead. He was always good to him and never seemed to be mad that Jughead was hogging up a booth to himself for a couple of hours.

He’d already finished his food and only had the coffee left and about 30 minutes before he called it a night.

Jughead always looked up when the bell on the door rang to signal someone coming in. He’d managed to run into a few of his old classmates, the few he’d remembered. Cheryl had come in when she was home for Labor Day weekend. So did Reggie. Jason Blossom was part-time at Riverdale College, but Jughead hadn’t known that until Cheryl told him. So was Ethel whom he saw at Pop’s on some nights.

This time when the door opened it was Moose. He hadn’t seen Moose since Archie’s going away party. Not thinking that Moose would care to talk to him, Jughead went back to his computer.

“Jughead!”

Jughead looked up to see Moose headed his way. The door opened again, and Jughead saw Kevin walk in behind him.

“Moose, how are you” Jughead said and shook his hand. “You want to sit down?”

Moose looked back and saw Kevin had walked in and seen them. He motioned for Kevin to come over and then he sat down across the booth from Jughead. Kevin, Moose’s boyfriend, came up behind Moose and lay a hand on his shoulder before sitting down next to him. 

Jughead started keeping up with both of them after Archie’s party. Their feed was usually random pictures of anything. But through that he learned that Mayor McCoy was dating Kevin’s dad, Sheriff Keller. 

“Hey Kevin,’ Jughead said.

“Jughead,’ Kevin said. “I figured it was only a matter of time before we ran into you here.”

“I’m here every Friday night working on classwork,” Jughead said. “It’s a pretty good place for it.”

“So how’s Riverdale College, then?” Kevin asked. “What are you majoring in again?”

“Journalism,” Jughead replied.

“You came back to Riverdale for that?” Kevin asked. “You were in Ohio. Plenty of good schools there.”

“I always liked it here,” Jughead shrugged. “Plus, I needed to get away from certain aspects of Ohio. Thought I’d give my dad a chance. It’s been good so far.”

“I’m going to start Rockdale Tech next semester,” Moose said. “But only part time. I need to work. And the work is great experience for what I want to do career wise. Mr. Andrew’s is a great boss too,” Moose said. “How’s living with him?”

“That’s right you live with Fred Andrews,” Kevin gasped out. “He’s such a daddy.”

“Tell me about it,” Jughead said before he could help himself. Then paused when he realized what he’d said. Perhaps not the information he wanted out there. Not the attraction to males, he already knew Kevin and Moose were together, but the knowledge he found his landlord attractive.

“Oh my god,” Kevin said and his smile grew. “Are you gay? Or are you just secure enough you can say Fred Andrews is hot?”

Jughead frowned.

“I’m pan if you want to use a label,” Jughead said. “Yeah, I can see he’s hot. Please don’t spread that knowledge around. I have to see him all the time.”

“Aren’t you in the basement that has its own entrance?” Kevin asked.

“Yes, but somehow I see him all the time,” Jughead said. “He‘s calmed down some now, but the first month he was always coming by to make sure I was good and had everything I needed.”

“Aw, empty nest syndrome,” Kevin said. “He doesn’t have Archie so now he’s gonna take care of you instead.”

“That’s kind of sweet,” Moose said.

“It is, don’t get me wrong,” Jughead said. “I just don’t want to take advantage.”

Kevin opened his mouth to speak, but Moose hit him on the side.

“Don’t even with the innuendo,” Moose said.

Kevin closed his mouth and smiled.

“So, Kevin, you’re at Columbia right?” Jughead asked. “How’s that going?”

A waitress came over and took orders from Moose and Kevin who seemed to be settling in for actual food. Jughead decided to stick around for the time being but squared his bill in case he felt the need to go home.

“Right, yeah,” Kevin said. “It’s good so far. Pretty much what I expected as far how hard my classes are, but I’m doing all right. Looks like I’ll be able to keep my GPA at the level my scholarship requires.”

Kevin rubbed Moose’s shoulder and they looked at each other and smiled lovingly. Even Jughead had to smile to look at them.

“Good thing you’re not too far away and you can visit Moose often,” Jughead said.

“Do you have a special someone in your life?’ Kevin asked. “I bet I can find you someone if you don’t.”

“No, and I’m okay,” Jughead said. “Don’t worry about me.”

“It’s not a worry, it’s an incessant need to stick my nose in other people’s lives,” Kevin said. Both Jughead and Moose laughed. “I’m pretty sure Fred Andrews is straight, though you never know, he might be curious…”

“Ok, no, let’s not go there. That’s my landlord, and Archie’s dad, and there’s enough fish in the sea that I don’t feel the need to try and turn a straight guy.”

“Worked on me,” Moose quipped.

Kevin laughed.

“Sweetie, you were always gay,” Kevin said.

“I know,” Moose said to Kevin before turning to Jughead. “I tried not being gay, but I knew. Even before Kevin started trying to seduce me.”

“That is not how it happened,” Kevin protested.

Moose just laughed at the look on Kevin’s face.

The waitress came by and dropped off their drinks. Jughead’s coffee was still half full, but the waitress went ahead and filled up his cup anyway.

“But seriously, I know a few people, right off the top of my head who’d probably be interested” Kevin said. He held up his phone and took Jughead’s picture. “Perfect.”

Jughead was about to protest when Moose spoke up.

“It’s best to just let him give it a shot,” Moose said. “After one or two people don’t work out, he'll be more inclined to listen to reason and let you work it out yourself.”

“And these are Riverdale people, not New York City people. New relationships can’t handle long distance,” Kevin said. “Also, my friends in NYC like to use this app. It’s not just for hook-ups and it’s for all sexualities. Hold on, let me text this guy and get the name of the app. I don’t remember anything after Grindr.”

Moose just shook his head, but seemed to be exasperated in a loving way.

“So what are you majoring in?” Jughead asked.

“Criminal Justice,” Kevin answered.

“Really?” Jughead asked. “Following in your dad’s footsteps?”

“Sort of. Some type of Law enforcement for sure,” Kevin said. “I thought I’d shoot for FBI? You remember Betty Cooper, right?”

Jughead nodded.

“Turns out she had a long lost brother that works for the FBI,” Kevin said then paused. “Wait, that’s your long lost brother too, right? Oh my god, how did I not realize this. Charles is the son of Alice and FP Jones.”

“What?” Moose yelled in a whisper.

“I met him once and everything,” Jughead nodded.

“Wow, okay, yeah,” Kevin said and then returned to the original question. “Originally, I was just thinking law enforcement. Maybe sheriff one day. Chief of Police? Commissioner? But I was talking with Betty’s brother, your brother, and thought maybe the FBI could be good, too.”

“I’m good with the vocational school,” Moose said. “Maybe some business certificate at some point.”

“You look so good out on that site,” Kevin said to Moose.

“It does seem to be inspirational to him,” Moose said to Jughead and nodded towards Kevin.

The waitress came and dropped off their drink order. 

“I might ask Fred for a summer job if he has anything available,” Jughead said. “I’ve been freelancing articles to get some funds, but my scholarship money won’t cover my rent during the summer. And I really don’t want to go back to Toledo.”

“I’m sure he’ll make something happen for you,” Moose said. “He was telling the crew one day after work at Malone’s about how you and Archie used to be great friends and then you moved away, and now you’re back. And you’re such a good kid, hard-working, very smart.”

“Hmm…. curiouser and curiouser,” Kevin said.

“Well, likewise,” Jughead said. “I always remembered Fred as being this super great dad. Kind of wished my dad was more like him. It’s nice to see that he is still a really great guy.”

“To Fred,” Kevin said and raised his glass. 

Jughead and Moose held up their glasses too.

“To Fred,” they both said.


	5. Jughead and Eddie

####  JUGHEAD AND EDDIE

_ Spring, Freshman Year _

Jughead was cleaning up the apartment from the little bit of clutter he’d let accumulate over the week. It was Friday night and he was going to spend it working on a group project with three people from his freshman English class. He was the only one who had his own place, so to speak, and they didn’t want to have to stop when the library closed later.

Sarah got there first. Jughead let her in and led her to the couch. He’d pulled in a couple of extra chairs, lawn chairs, from the backyard so everyone would have a place to sit. She’d brought the drinks, two liter bottles of different sodas and the red solo cups to go with it. Jughead provided the space and some water.

Then came Anabel, she brought two pizzas and some paper plates. Her and Sarah set-up while Jughead served the food and drinks.

Only Eddie was left. So it must have been Eddie that was knocking on the door. When Jughead opened it, on the other side was Eddie with Fred.

“Hey Jug,” Fred said.

“Hey Fred. Did he get lost?” Jughead asked and motioned to Eddie.

“I knocked on the front door,” Eddie said. 

“Ah,” Jughead said though he wasn’t sure how Eddie got lost. 

“I couldn’t find the gate,” Eddie said. He held up a grocery bag full of smaller potato chip bags. “And then I didn’t want to look like I was robbing the place.”

“I showed him the way,” Fred said.

“Thanks, Fred,” Jughead said. 

Eddie went into Jughead’s apartment and settled in on the couch.

“You having a party?” Fred asked, the smile on his face let Jughead know Fred was teasing.

“Study party,” Jughead said. “Group project.”

“Ugh,” Fred said and Jughead laughed.

“Yeah, not my favorite either. No one’s favorite really, but I guess we have to learn about teamwork or something,” Jughead said.

“I guess,” Fred said and laughed lightly.

“I promise we’ll keep it down,” Jughead said.

“Oh, no, it’s fine, Jug,” Fred said and dismissed the idea with a hand wave. “Studying is important. You guys just get your work done and don’t worry about it. I’ll just be watching TV upstairs anyway.”

“We might be up late. We kind of want to finish tonight and the library closes early on Fridays,” Jughead said. 

“I won’t hear you from my bedroom,’ Fred said. “It’s fine.”

“Thanks, Fred,” Jughead said. “You’re all caught up on House Traders?”

“Yeah, actually, I was gonna start that other show you told me about, Northern Stars.”

“Cool. Try the first two episodes before you decide,” Jughead said. “The first one is a little…. well, they were just starting out. You got to get to the second one to give it a real chance.”

“Yeah, okay, thanks Jug,” Fred said. “Good luck with your project.”

“Thanks,” Jughead said.

He closed the door as Fred walked away.

Jughead walked back to find there was one lawn chair left for him to sit on. They’d left him his slice of pizza and bag of chips on the chair. 

“That your landlord?” Eddie asked.

“Yeah, that’s Fred Andrews. It’s his house. He owns a construction company.”

“He seems nice,” Sarah said. “Friendly.”

“Yeah, Fred’s cool,” Jughead said as he ate his pizza.

“This is a pretty cool apartment,” Anabel said. “You really lucked out finding this place.”

“Oh, I know Fred from when I was a kid. His son is my age,” Jughead said. “When I was young we were best friends, Fred’s son Archie and I, and I used to come over here and play all the time.”

“Aren’t you from Ohio?” Eddie asked.

“I was born here,” Jughead said. “I moved to Ohio when my parents divorced when I was nine. But Archie and I kept in contact. He’s the one that told me this apartment was available.”

“Where’s Archie now? Does he live here?” Eddie asked.

“He’s at NYU.”

“Oh, I love New York City,” Sarah said. “It’s one of the reasons I wanted to go to school here. It’s nearby but Riverdale is cheaper.”

“I haven’t been yet,” Jughead said. “I’m going up for Spring Break to spend it with Archie and a couple of other friends who go to school there.”

“That sounds awesome,” Anabel said.

After eating, they started to work on their project. It was going as smooth as Jughead had hoped it would and by 11:00pm they were finished up. Jughead was going to give the report one last read through to make sure that there weren’t any typos or bad grammar since it wasn’t due until Monday.

Sarah and Anabel packed up right away and left when Eddie volunteered to help Jughead clean up. 

“Thanks for letting us finish up the assignment here,” Eddie said as he poured out what was left in the solo cups.

“It’s pretty convenient for me,” Jughead said as he folded the paper plates into the garbage. “Now I can just go crash in bed.”

Eddie smiled.

“So I guess everyone calls you Jughead, huh,” Eddie asked thinking back to when Fred and Jughead had greeted each other. “I thought maybe you were just being eccentric.”

“Well, my dad and I have the same name. I’m the 3rd Forsynthe Jones if you can believe, so I got a nickname pretty young” Jughead said. “No one calls my dad Forsynthe either, he’s FP.”

Eddie tied the end of the garbage bag once everything was put away. There wasn’t really much to do for clean-up. No one had spilled anything and all the plates and cups were disposable.

“Thanks for helping me clean up,” Jughead said.

“Well, I kind of had an ulterior motive,” Eddie said.

Jughead was silent, waiting for Eddie to tell him. He already had an idea of what Eddie was going to say. He’d been a little flirty since they’d been put on the same team for this project.

Seeing that Jughead was waiting for him, Eddie went on.

“Well, I like you,” Eddie confessed. “And I was hoping I’d get a chance to talk to you alone tonight so I could ask you out.”

“Yes,” Jughead said right away with a smile.

He’d already thought about it. They’d been doing this group project for three weeks and him and Eddie had gotten to know each other a little as they worked. Eddie was about his height, slim with short brown hair and seemed pretty laid back. They liked a lot of the same foods and had read most of the books they’d been assigned this semester back in high school.

“Really?” Eddie said and smiled. “That’s great. Cool. So, um, it’s Friday. Is tomorrow night too soon?”

“Sounds perfect,” Jughead said. “Benefit of having finished our homework early, right?”

“Right,” Eddie said. “Ok, so I’ll call you tomorrow afternoon. Let’s say dinner at seven?”

“Okay,” Jughead said. “I’ll walk you out. So you don’t get lost again.”

“My hero,” Eddie said.

Jughead grabbed the garbage bag from Eddie and they left the apartment. Jughead threw the garbage into the bin and then walked Eddie to his car. When he walked back to his apartment he saw that Fred’s living room light was still on. He climbed up the stairs and peaked in the window. Fred appeared to be asleep on the couch.

Jughead smiled fondly, then went and knocked on the front door. After a moment, a groggy Fred answered.

“Hey Jug, you okay?” Fred asked.

“Yeah,” Jughead said. “The others went home already and I saw your light on.”

“Come in, come in,” Fred said and stood aside for him. 

Jughead went in and walked into the living room. The TV was on an episode of Northern Stars that Jughead could tell was well past the second.

“How’d you like it,” Jughead said.

Fred looked at the TV. 

“I like it,” Fred said. “But maybe more than two episodes is too much for me at a single sitting. I fell asleep.”

He looked apologetic. 

“I’m sure you’ve had a long week,” Jughead said. “I for one am going to get some sleep now. We managed to finish the project early.”

“Well, that’s good news, Jug.” Fred said. He turned the TV off. “I think I’ll head up to sleep. If you want, join me for breakfast tomorrow morning.”

“Deal,” Jughead said. “When should I come up?”

“On a Saturday morning? How’s 10am?” Fred said.

Normally, Jughead would stay up late working on something else and then wake up around noon.

“Ok, 10am it is,” Jughead said.

Maybe they could watch the episodes of Northern Stars that Fred missed when he was asleep.


	6. Fourth of July

####  FOURTH OF JULY

_ Summer before Sophomore Year _

They couldn’t have asked for better Fourth of July weather. The sun was bright in the sky, the temperature was hot, but not sweltering under the shade. A nice cool breeze rolled in to just the right spot under the porch of the house in front of Jughead’s window by his front door.

That’s where Jughead was sitting at a small table and chair he had bought at the start of spring. His boyfriend Eddie was sitting in the opposite chair next to him. 

Everyone was home for summer. Archie was standing next to his dad over the grill. Veronica was upstairs in the kitchen mixing a virgin sangria. Kevin and Moose had laid out a picnic blanket on the back lawn. They sat with Betty, who was also home from school.

“You’re not gonna sit over with your friends?” Eddie asked.

“I don’t really see them very often. It feels a bit awkward sometimes,” Jughead said. Archie always made him feel included, and he was getting to know Moose better since they were both working for Fred at the moment. Fred had given Jughead a spot on his crew so he could continue to earn enough to get by through the summer. But he rarely saw Kevin, and saw Betty even less.

“Come on,” Eddie said. He stood up and grabbed Jughead’s hand and led him over to the blanket on the grass.

Moose, Kevin, and Betty all looked up as they approached.

“Can we join you?” Eddie asked.

‘Of course,” Betty said. She motioned to the empty space in front of her and the two boys sat down. 

“My boyfriend here was being his usual introverted self,” Eddie said affectionately and rubbed Jughead on the back.

This was the first time they’d met Eddie. Until now only Archie had met him a couple of days after getting home. Veronica now lived in New York City permanently, but came up to visit Archie often and would stay for days.

“It’s so great that you’re back, Juggie,” Betty said. Her bright smile was dazzling and Jughead couldn’t help but smile in return at her genuine affection. “It’s not the same as just messaging. You should come have dinner with us some night and catch up.”

“Yeah, you two are practically brother and sister,” Kevin said referring to Betty and Jughead’s shared half-brother; son of Betty’s mom, and Jughead’s dad.

“Something like that,” Jughead said. “Sounds great, Betty, just let me know.”

“So, tell us about yourself, Eddie,” Kevin asked. “You’re at Riverdale College, right? What are you studying?”

“Business,” he said. “I want to learn about the agricultural business. Farmer’s Markets, farm to table style business are really growing right now in the upscale neighborhoods. I want to start my own one of those.”

“That is a great idea,” Kevin said. “In New York City they are definitely high end places. Veronica and I go almost every weekend to grab some groceries and hand-crafted soaps and lotions.”

“Exactly. So bachelor’s here and then hopefully Masters in New York City where I can start my business during grad school,” Eddie said.

“Sounds like a great plan,” Betty said.

“You’re gonna move to New York then too, Jug?” Kevin asked.

“We’ll see,” Jughead said with a non-committal smile. Perhaps to Kevin and the others the smile meant ‘ _ this is a new relationship, we’ll see where it goes _ ’. But to Jughead it was more to do with him not actually liking New York City that much. 

After visiting Archie for Spring Break, he found he preferred the quiet of Riverdale. He was going to keep visiting Archie, but he was pretty skeptical about the possibility of moving there.

“Beats working construction forever,” Eddie said.

“Hi, excuse me,” Moose said quickly.

Kevin and Betty grimaced. The comment not only insulted Moose, but also Fred, their host.

“Moose works with me at Andrews Construction. Fred is both of our bosses. He works there full time,” Jughead explained.

“Oh, man, I’m sorry,” Eddie backtracked. “I just meant I know Jug wants to be a writer, and New York City’s just a better place for that. So many writers come from New York. There are so many publishing houses based there.”

“I want to start my own company one day, like Fred. I can do that anywhere really. So wherever you want to go,” Moose said as he looked at Kevin. “It’s good with me.”

“Oh, here comes Veronica,” Betty said. She looked up with a smile on her face.

Jughead turned around and saw Veronica coming down the stairs with a tray containing a pitcher of the virgin sangria and some fancy looking plastic cups. 

“Come one, come all,” she called out.

Archie moved away from the grill and took the tray from Veronica. She grabbed the cups and started pouring the drinks and handing them out to everyone.

“So this is a family friendly version,” she said with a smile. “If you want the full deal you’ll have to visit us in the city.”

“Veronica,” Fred made a half-hearted protested yell as he turned from the grill.

Veronica handed him an already filled cup.

“After we’re all 21 of course,” she said.

“Right,” Fred smiled, shook his head and turned back to the grill.

Archie grabbed two of the lawn chairs and set them next to each other on the outside of the picnic blanket. Then he and Veronica sat down with their drinks.

“A toast,” Veronica said with a raised glass in her hand. “To good friends, to new friends, to a good summer. I’ve really missed you guys.”

She moved her plastic wine glass into the center and everyone clinked their cups against each other before taking a drink after a hear-hear.

“This is really good,” Jughead said.

“Of course,” Veronica said, “It's my grandmother’s recipe. She always made two batches, one for the adults, and one for us kids.”

Not long after, the food was ready and Fred was making up the plates for all of them at request, burgers or hot dogs with a side order of potato chips. There was a condiment holder with ketchup, mustard, and mayo that he set at the center of the picnic blanket for them. Then he kneeled down with his one burger in order to finish making up his own burger.

“Aren’t you going to join us?” Archie asked as Fred started to stand up.

“Nah, I don’t want to intrude. I’ll just go up to catch up on Pilgrimage,” he said.

“That’s the one where the brother and sister are wandering across America visiting different religious locations, right?” Betty asked.

“Yeah, that’s the one. Jughead recommended it,” Fred said.

“Dad, stay with us,” Archie said. “I’m here to hang out with you too.”

Fred smiled and sat down comfortably. Betty and Veronica expressed their approval at the same time.

“You get to be the cool dad,” Veronica said.

“The food is great, Mr. Andrews,” Moose said. “Thank you.”

“Yeah, Fred, this is awesome,” Jughead said.

“Are we all going to go watch the fireworks later?” Betty asked.

No need to say where, there was only one place in Riverdale that had official fireworks. Everyone else had fireworks in their homes which were nowhere near as exciting as the real ones at City Hall that shot up into the sky and burst into a myriad of colors.

“Yeah,” Archie said. “We’re down. Everyone?”

He looked around and everyone nodded their heads. Even Fred. The whole town was there, he’d find some of his old friends to talk to and catch up while Archie and his friends enjoyed themselves.

“Where are the fireworks,” Eddie asked. He was from northern New York State, not Riverdale.

“Are they still at City Hall?” Jughead asked.

It was Jughead’s first year back in Riverdale and he hadn’t arrived until August the previous year. But he remembered going to see them as a kid and holding Jellybean’s hand with his parents beside him.

“Yeah,” Betty said. “My mom is coming and Polly and Jason are driving in today too with my niece and nephew.”

“My dad will definitely be there,” Kevin said. “But to work.”

“If my parents are there, hide me,” Moose said.

“My mom is in the city,” Veronica said. 

“It’s a family thing,” Jughead shrugged and looked at Eddie. “I remember going when I was really little. My mom took my sister and me.”

“Will your dad be there then?” Eddie asked.

“Somehow I doubt it,” Jughead said. “He didn’t mention anything. Not really his scene. I don’t think it ever was.”

“You could invite him,” Betty said. Jughead smiled at her optimism. Sometimes she said things that were so similar to his memories of her. He probably hadn’t changed too much either, not deep down.

“I mean. He’s trying. I guess I could tell him where I’m gonna be, leave it in his hands,” Jughead said.

“Does he know about,” Eddie said, pointing to himself.

“Yeah, he doesn’t care if that’s what you’re worried about,” Jughead said. “Surprised. But cool about it.”

“Well, that’s good,” Moose said. “Not like my dad. He tried to send me to military school.”

Kevin reached for his hand and held it.

“That’s terrible,” Eddie said. “I’m so sorry.”

“Yeah, had to move to Glendale with my grandma to get away from that torture. He wasn’t very understanding,” Moose said. “And now I’m back. Love wins in the end.”

“Good for you, Moose,” Jughead said.

“Why do they call you Moose?” Eddie asked.

“It’s better than my real name,” Moose said with a smile. “Trust me.”

They all laughed.

“Yeah, sorry buddy, not sure which ones worse, your or mine,” Jughead said.

Everyone laughed lightly.

“But what I don’t understand is why you use Jughead to publish articles,” Eddie said and shook his head. “You could just do FP Jones III. It looks distinguished and professional.”

“But that’s not me,” Jughead said. 

“I think Jughead Jones looks kind of cool,” Veronica said. “Real indie grassroots writer.”

“You’re father didn’t like his name either.” Fred said. “Don’t know why he named you after himself.”

“A male ego knows no bounds,” Veronica said. 

“I’m going to text my dad,” Jughead said as he pulled out his phone. “I dare everyone to call him Forsynthe tonight if he actually shows up.”

The group laughed. Fred and Jughead both imagined the look on FP’s face if anyone took Jughead up on the offer.


	7. Gay Porn

####  GAY PORN

_ Fall, Sophomore Year _

Fred was up late reading an Architecture magazine that Archie had brought him from the city. He was home for Thanksgiving weekend and was, presumably, already asleep in his old room. He’d told Archie he didn’t mind if Veronica stayed over in the room with him. He knew they shared a room in the city. But Archie said he still felt a bit weird about it and so Veronica was having a sleepover at Betty’s who was home too. 

It was already Saturday, and Archie would be driving back to school the next day. They were able to buy the Christmas tree together and between all of them, Fred, Archie, Veronica, Betty, and Jughead, they had finished decorating the tree for Christmas. It’d be waiting for Archie when he came back home during the winter break. 

As Fred read his magazine, he suddenly began to cough. As if something was stuck in his throat, but he hadn’t been eating or drinking anything. He tried to cough into his pillow as to not wake up Archie, and while he was able to stop coughing so much he could still feel whatever it was at the back of his throat.

He got off the bed in search of water. He tiptoed down the stairs so as not to wake Archie, and went into the kitchen to get a glass of filtered water from the faucet.

Fred stood in the quiet of the kitchen a moment and drank. He was about to refill his glass and head back upstairs when he thought he heard a groan. He remained quiet and then heard it again. He couldn’t tell where it had been coming from so he remained quiet and when he heard it again he followed the sound out the kitchen door. He stood on the deck when he heard it again. It was coming from below, he believed.

Quietly, he walked down the stairs into the backyard. It was evident now that the noise was coming from the basement. One of the lights was still on in Jughead’s apartment, the window half-way open but covered by a closed curtain. And Fred could make out the shadows of Jughead and Eddie inside. 

When the groan came again, Fred realized what he’d been hearing. Jughead and Eddie were having sex and the groan was actually a moan.

“Fuck,” came the next moan, and he recognized Jughead’s voice, followed by a series of moaning that made Fred slightly lightheaded.

Fred backed up and as quiet as possible headed back up the stairs and into the kitchen. They’d all said their good nights earlier since Jughead and Eddie had joined him and Archie for dinner. The clock in the kitchen said it was already the next day, 12:30am. To be fair, Fred was always asleep by then.

He refilled his glass with water and headed back up the stairs into his room. He strained to hear if he could still hear them, but he was too far away. Better, he thought, for their privacy.

Inside his head, Fred replayed Jughead’s moaning and the fuck that sounded as if it had been ripped from his throat, and felt a pang of desire and yearning. He hadn’t had sex in a couple of years. Not since him and Mary finally finished all the divorce proceedings and paperwork and somehow that translated to one last night together.

He sighed and closed the magazine before laying it on the nightstand. Instead he grabbed his tablet and pulled up the web browser. He pushed down the bedcovers.

He didn’t dare bookmark his usual go to porn sites or videos because he didn’t want to have Archie or Jughead grab the device and somehow find it. Archie already had bookmarked some sites on the tablet so Fred didn’t dare bookmark his porn.

But he was a pretty simple guy so his preferred site came from one of the usual top 3 results when doing a simple “porn” search that he’d have to erase the history of before going to sleep. While Fred had indulged Mary trying to spice up their sex life, and had enjoyed most things she wanted to try, deep down Fred was a pretty simple guy and wasn’t too much into the theatrics which is why he always limited his search to amateur. He didn’t usually have to even browse through much before he found something interesting enough for him and so he pulled out his headphones from his nightstand.

Fred’s favorite part was the sound, even more so than the images. He could close his eyes and picture whomever with a soundtrack of moans filling his ears. 

The woman in the video was a blonde and so he began to picture the cute lady that drove the food truck to the construction site currently. Her name was Amy, she looked somewhere in her early thirties and she had most of the guys on his crew falling all over selves trying to flirt.

Like most videos, the action started quickly enough and Fred alternated from watching the video to closing his eyes and listening while he stroked himself. When the man in the video began to thrust faster, he stroked himself faster until finally, he reached his orgasm. As he listened to the couple on screen and stroked himself through it, the man in the video let out a groaned “Fuck,” which made Fred remember the sound of Jughead’s pleasured moans. Fred let out an involuntary groan of his own before biting his lip to keep the sound back.

Once he’d calmed down a bit he was a little guilty over having thought of Jughead at that moment while he came all over himself. He took off his shirt and wiped himself clean before tossing it to the floor.

It’s just that the man in the video had made that noise that reminded him of Jughead. And that moan had been the reason he decided to start masturbating that night. He sighed. It’s not like he’d gotten off thinking of his tenant, of his son’s friend, of a young man his son’s age. It was a fluke.

Fred turned his attention back to the tablet. He had to delete his search history. However, one of the videos below the one he’d just watched, one of the recommended videos was actually for a gay amateur video. When did this site also get gay porn? Fred thought.

Feeling a bit relaxed after an orgasm, Fred didn’t feel too guilty over satisfying his curiosity. The two men in the video were older, perhaps his age or slightly younger. So Fred clicked the video.

He wasn't sure what he was expecting, but he was kind of surprised by how similar everything really was. The two men spoke briefly and less than two minutes in they were making out and taking their clothes off on the sofa. The couple in the video began having sex doggie style which at certain camera angles was basically the same visual as a heterosexual couple. 

The sound was missing the higher pitched female voice he was used to. But since half the noise with the videos he watched were masculine anyway, it was still kind of familiar. 

And then his brain brought up Jughead’s moaning again.

He shut off the video.

He scrolled down a bit at the recommended videos to see if there was anything else he dare try to click on. There was one thumbnail where the two men were younger, perhaps early twenties. One was poised to remove the briefs from the other. The one wearing the briefs was a brunette with a smile on his face as he looked at the other man.

Fred’s brain went to Jughead and Eddie and he immediately closed down the tab completely. Perhaps he could sate his curiosity more some other night when he didn’t have the sounds of Jughead having sex with his boyfriend fresh in his mind.

Fred had looked up the word “pansexual” when Archie correctly guessed he didn’t know what it meant. After reading up on it he decided it sounded pretty sensible in the long run. If Jughead was attracted to all genders it meant more opportunity for finding a loving partner. He knew it wasn’t easy. He knew Moose had come up against a lot of backlash when he came out to his family. Fred long decided he was on Jughead’s side. He made sure his crew was accepting to both Jughead and Moose.

He quickly deleted the last hour of his search history before laying the tablet next to his bed on the nightstand. He shut off the light and went to sleep while still enjoying his afterglow.

  
  



	8. Dinner at Home with Amy

####  DINNER AT HOME WITH AMY

_ Spring, Sophomore Year _

For his first time dating since Mary, not counting that non-date at the drive-in with Hermione Lodge, Fred didn’t think he was doing too bad. Lucky for him, Amy seemed to be very forgiving. She picked the places for most of their dates which took some of the edge off of Fred worrying over if the places he used to take Mary to were still good, or hip enough for a woman 10 years younger than him. 

The guys at work had given him a pat on the back for being the one to finally get Amy on a date. Many of the single men on his team had tried, and she would just smile sweetly and turn them down. Fred had honestly been expecting the same thing, being older than some of the men on his crew, but it seemed as if she had been waiting for him, because he could hardly get the sentence out when she had accepted.

They had been dating a month, Fred wasn’t sure if it was late enough in the game to call her his girlfriend, but he had asked her to dinner at his place tonight instead of going out. It was 5:00pm on a Saturday night, and he was making a lasagna with a simple salad side dish. It smelled pretty good, he thought.

Good enough that it attracted Jughead. Fred wasn’t surprised when he heard the door to the basement open and Jughead appeared in the doorway to the kitchen.

“Need any help,” Jughead asked.

“Help cooking or help eating?” Fred asked.

“Both,” Jughead smiled.

Fred laughed lightly. 

“If you help me cook I promise I’ll save you some, but it’s actually for Amy and I,” Fred said. “I invited her over to dinner tonight.”

“Nice,” Jughead said. He knew Amy from the construction site last summer when Jughead had been working for Fred. He’d gotten a first hand look at the other guys falling over themselves for her.

He had been dating Eddie the entire time and it was near their one year anniversary mark. There was something about Amy that he didn’t particularly meld with. Nothing wrong with her, he’d say, but Jughead could tell they had nothing in common. Not that he would have guessed she had much in common with Fred, but Jughead found both of them attractive so perhaps that was more than enough to start a relationship.

“Where should I start,” Jughead said as he came in to the kitchen.

“Get the sauce pan, I need to get started on mixing the top sauce,” Fred said. “I use a slightly different spice for that.”

The two worked together silently for the most part. Fred directed Jughead around the kitchen. Fred had a small radio on the window that he used while he was cooking that played oldies rock starting from the 70’s to somewhere in the 90’s as far as Jughead could tell. He knew some of the songs from the bands that were still around, and the bands that were so popular everyone knew the songs. But Fred could hum along with just about everything the station played.

Once the lasagna was in the oven, they started on the salad which would take less time. It was easy enough that Jughead just watched while Fred prepared it.

“This all smells amazing, as usual” Jughead said.

“Good, I hope Amy likes it,” Fred said.

“I’ve yet to eaten any of your cooking that wasn’t good,” Jughead said. He sat down on one of the stools while Fred continued to cut some of the tomatoes.

“I’ve never known you to picky about food though,” Fred said, with a teasing smile.

Jughead smiled in return.

“Yeah, well, my mom was not Julia Child. Pretty much everything we ate came from a can or from McDonalds unless I made it,” Jughead said. 

“How did you learn how to cook?” Fred asked. While he’d built in the small kitchenette with a small oven and stove he was surprised how much Jughead used it. The smell of food coming from the basement was usually enticing. “Your meatloaf is better than mine.”

”Thanks, but I can’t wait to try this lasagna.” Jughead said. “I also make a pretty good baked ziti.”

Jughead was good cooking things he could buy in bulk and that would be okay the next day. He also made a lot of sandwiches which is not the same thing, for Jellybean to take to school. 

“You certainly do, but the meatloaf is my favorite,” Fred said.

He finished up the salad and put wrap over the bowl until it was time to eat.

“How’s Eddie?” Fred asked.

“Good. He had to work tonight,” Jughead said. “Thanks for being cool with Eddie coming over and stuff.”

“Of course, Jughead. I wouldn’t judge anyone on that,” Fred said.

“But not everyone would welcome it in their house,” Jughead said.

“Jug,” Fred turned to look at Jughead seriously. “It’s a non-issue.”

Jughead smiled and it lit up his whole face. He ducked down quickly to hide it, but Fred had seen it and a smile grew on his face in response. 

“So, how’s Amy,” Jughead quickly changed the subject to focus on Fred’s love life instead. “I bet the guys at the site are burning with envy.”

“But they’re happy for me too,” Fred said.

“Of course,” Jughead said. “Amy seems pretty cool and we all want you to be happy.”

“Do you think she’s too young for me,” Fred asked. He was slightly worried what people would think. He also found it hard to follow the conversation with Amy at times. He wasn’t sure what she was referring to sometimes.

“It’s only 10 years, right? That’s not bad at all. It could be more,” Jughead said.

“I don’t think I could go more than 10 years. I can feel the generation gap sometimes. I don’t know half the things she is referring to. More years would probably be even more difficult,” Fred mused out loud.

Jughead almost said Fred could technically go double. They were twenty-three years apart and never had a problem with conversation between them. Jughead couldn’t stop himself from raking his eyes over Fred for a moment. He would definitely go there, but knew Fred was straight. He forced his mind to focus back on Eddie.

Fred missed the look.

“It depends on the person,” Jughead said instead. “Some of the people my age, I don’t know what to say to them. But you and I seem to get along pretty well.”

“Yeah,” Fred said as he came to the realization. He never had trouble talking to Jughead and Jughead was even younger than Amy.

Then the doorbell rang. Fred looked at the clock in the kitchen.

“Right on time,” Fred said.

He left the kitchen and went to answer the front door. He’d asked Amy to arrive about 30 minutes before the meal was ready so they could have some before dinner drinks and hang out a bit. 

“Hey sweetie,” Amy said. She leaned up and gave him a quick kiss on the lips hello.

She was a petite blonde with blue eyes. Pretty fit too, as he found out, Amy liked to go hiking and camping a lot. She lived in the outskirts of town in a small family ranch that kept her physically fit with manual labor.

Tonight she was wearing a more casual outfit of jeans with a nice white shirt and a pair of red flats. She looked beautiful.

“Come in,” Fred said and stood aside.

Amy looked around, looking at everything. It was her first time there. Usually, Fred picked her up and then eventually stayed over at her place when they began sleeping together.

“This is pretty nice,” she said and then turned to him as he closed the door. “Did you clean up for me? I’ve been to some pretty scuzzy bachelor pads. This is so clean and nice smelling.”

Fred smiled.

“I clean even if no one is coming over. I just like it clean,” Fred said. “Let me show you around.”

He walked her into the living room and showed her some of the pictures of Archie he had on the wall. The dining table was already set up for their dinner. Then they moved into the kitchen where Jughead was still sitting.

“Hey, Amy,” Jughead said.

“Hi,” she said somewhat confused. “Jughead, right?”

“That’s me,” he said. He got up off the stool and shook her hand. “I’ll head back downstairs and leave you two alone.”

“Ok, bye,” Amy waved.

“I’ll leave any leftovers in the oven for you,” Fred said. 

“Cool, thanks,” Jughead said before disappearing downstairs.

Fred turned back to Amy.

“Does Jughead live here with you?” Amy asked.

“Did I not mention that?” Fred asked. He tried to think back to their previous dates.

“Is he your tenant you mentioned,” Amy asked. “In your basement apartment.”.

“Yeah, one and the same. He’s been here a year and a half almost? Moved in at the beginning of college just when my son moved out,” Fred said.

“Oh, that’s nice,” Amy said. “Jughead always seemed like a good guy. Bet he’s a good tenant.”

“He is,” Fred said.

“But you guys are like really close or something? Wasn’t he your son’s friend growing up?,” Amy asked. “I seem to remember him and Moose are your son’s friends.”

”They’re both Archie’s friends, yes,” Fred said. “Jughead’s parents split when he was about 9 or 10. His mom took him and his sister to Toledo to live with her mom. But Jughead and Archie always kept in touch and now he’s here for college.”

“That’s really sweet,” Amy said.

“So,” Fred said ready to change the subject. “I have red wine, white wine, soda, water, and lemonade. What would you like?”


	9. Eddie - The Break-up

####  EDDIE THE BREAKUP

_ End of Sophomore Year _

  
  


Fred was in the kitchen cleaning up when he saw Eddie walking towards Jughead’s apartment from his vantage point at the kitchen window. That was normal in and of itself, so Fred didn’t really pay any mind to it at the moment. When he heard something break, possibly in Jughead’s place he peeked out the window. He waited a few more moments but nothing seemed out of the ordinary.

He went back to cleaning up, putting the leftovers away for his lunch the next day. It was then that the yelling started. He really couldn’t make out what was being said, but left the radio on to give them privacy. 

Then he saw Eddie on his back lawn, having obviously left the apartment. 

“How could you think I’d agree to that!” He distinctly heard Jughead yell. This time Fred turned off the radio to make sure everything was okay.

He couldn’t see Jughead, but assumed the door to the apartment must be open and he was yelling after Eddie.

“I’m your boyfriend, dude” Eddie yelled back.

“That doesn’t give you the right,” Jughead yelled.

“I’m trying to help you.”

Eddie walked back to Jughead’s apartment and he heard the door close.

They quieted down after that. Enough that though Fred could hear they were still having a somewhat loud conversation, he couldn’t make out the words. Content that Jughead wasn’t in any danger and Fred was being nosy anyway, he made his way to the living room when he heard something else break. 

This time, Fred walked out the kitchen door and stood on the porch trying to determine whether or not he should go downstairs. Nothing seemed to happen immediately but then he heard Jughead yell at Eddie.

“Out!”

He heard the door open downstairs.

“Seriously?” He heard Eddie say though he couldn’t see either of them yet,

“I am seriously done,” Jughead said. 

Finally, Eddie came into view as he started walking away. He turned briefly up to Fred, but then turned and walked away.

Jughead came in to view then as well. He looked up where Fred was standing.

“Sorry, Fred,” Jughead said. 

Fred walked down the steps towards Jughead.

“You okay?” He asked.

“Yeah, that could have gone worse all things considered.”

“What happened?”

Jughead looked like he’d been crying. His eyes were red, he was sniffling. His voice cracked on his next words.

“How much did you hear?” 

“He said he was trying to help you,” Fred said.

“Yeah, that’s one way to look at it I guess,” Jughead said.

“If you want to talk about it, I just finished dinner, we could talk about it.”

“What was for dinner,” Jughead asked instead.

“Chicken and mashed potatoes,” Fred said. “Bread Rolls. I have leftovers if you want.”

Jughead seemed to think for a moment.

“I don’t want to bother you,” Jughead said.

“It’s no bother,” Fred said. “Come on.”

Fred put his hand in the middle of Jughead’s back and guided him to the stairs up to the house. Once in the house, Fred sat Jughead down on a stool next to the kitchen island. 

“Is that your lunch for tomorrow, though?” Jughead asked. “I don’t want to put you out.”

“Nah, I just couldn’t finish it all. It was Jeff’s birthday today and the crew brought in a cake. I was pretty full this afternoon.” He handed the food over to Jughead who started digging in with a fork as soon as he had it in his hand. Fred poured him some water.

Jughead took a few bites.

“Do you want to talk about it?” Fred asked.

Jughead took the time that he was chewing to think of what he wanted to say. He felt stupid on a certain level. The things he’d been arguing with Eddie about weren’t anything new. 

“I broke up with him,” Jughead said. 

“Oh,” Fred said. “So he wasn’t trying to help you then, I take it.”

“It’s like he had this idea that I have potential, but only if I change into the way he thinks is correct,” Jughead said. “I mean, I guess that means he didn’t actually like me, just what he thought he could make me.”

“I’m sorry, Jug,” Fred said. “You’re a great person. I’m sorry he couldn’t see that.”

“Am I though,” Jughead whispered. He put down the fork he’d been holding and looked away from Fred’s gaze to the top of the counter.

“Of course, Jug,” Fred said. “You’re such a good friend, your smart, talented. Don’t let that guy make you feel otherwise.”

Jughead just shook his head. He wiped some tears from his eyes and Fred’s wanted so much to make it better for him. He stepped closer to Jughead and laid a comforting hand on his shoulder.

“But Eddie thought all that too,” Jughead said and then started speaking faster and faster. “That I’m smart, and have talent. Maybe he’s right then and I shouldn’t use Jughead Jones as my writing name. Maybe moving to the city is the right thing to do. Or I should start dressing better…”

“Stop, stop, stop,” Fred hushed Jughead as he started to ramble and get more agitated. “Listen. You are a published writer. Professionally paid. And you did that with your name, Jughead Jones. I’m gonna bet there’s plenty of writers that don’t live in New York City. And what does how you dress have to do with anything? You’re a freelance writer.”

Jughead smiled slightly and shook his head.

“But those are all things I’ve heard Eddie tell you before,” Fred said. “So what happened tonight?”

Jughead was silent for a bit and Fred just stood there, rubbing his shoulder lightly in comfort.

“He… he told me I should stop seeing my dad,” Jughead said. “And that it was good that I barely see my mom or Jellybean. That they’re just gonna bring me down with their issues.”

Jughead closed his eyes and wiped more tears from the sides before they fell.

“No, Jughead, he has no right to say that,” Fred said. 

“But I don’t care,” Jughead said. “I don’t care if he’s right.”

“He’s wrong Jughead. That’s your family and look how far you’ve come. Scholarship at Riverdale College, published writer. No one can hold you back,” Fred said.

“But I abandoned them,” Jughead’s voice cracked. He lowered his head and covered his face.

Fred put his arm around Jughead’s shoulder and pulled him into his chest for a hug.

“Who?” Fred asked.

“I left my dad here to go to Toledo. And then I left my baby sister in Toledo to come here,” Jughead said. “Isn’t that selfish?”

“No, no,” Fred tried to reassure him. “Your parents are adults. They can take care of themselves. And your sister has your mom and your grandma. You didn’t turn your back on them, you just have to take care of you right now. Otherwise how would you be able to help them in the future if they needed you?”

Jughead nodded, his head still in his hands.

“I’m sorry about Eddie,” Fred said. “I thought he seemed like an okay guy, but I’ll be honest, he also seemed kind of pretentious. And if he was trying to change you then that’s not good.”

“I’m not going to change,” Jughead said. He lifted his hand and ran his hands over his face.

“There’s nothing you need to change,” Fred said. “If Eddie couldn’t see that then he’s an idiot and didn’t really love you.”

Jughead smiled sadly and looked up at Fred.

“Think anyone can love me?” Jughead said. It sounded like he was teasing, but Fred knew he was at least partially serious.

_ I could love you _ . The words came into Fred’s mind out of nowhere. But at that moment, looking at Jughead’s upturned face so earnest and trusting, Fred wanted to protect him from the world.

“Without a doubt,” Fred said. “You’re smart, kind, funny.”

_ Beautiful _ , he thought, but knew he shouldn’t say it.

“I’m really glad you came back to Riverdale,” Fred said.

“You don’t think I’m too immature?” Jughead asked. “What with my name, my hat, my no desire to move to New York City, oh and my absolute no problem with hanging out with my dad and his biker gang buddies on occasion.”

Fred looked over at Jughead. He was somehow young and old at the same time. Despite having obviously stood up for himself against Eddie, his eyes seemed to seek some sort of approval from Fred about his decision. 

“I would never call you immature,” Fred said. “I don’t think you’re immature at all.”

“I feel like you’re just saying that to make me feel better since I just broke up with my boyfriend,” Jughead said skeptically.

“But you know you’re not, or else you wouldn’t have stood up for yourself against Eddie. And you’re not so heartless as to turn your back on your family,” Fred said. “He had no right to ask you to do that.”

“I wouldn’t have done it” Jughead said as he shook his head.

“And that just proves what a good man you’ve become,” Fred said. “Don’t let him get you down. One day you’ll meet someone who knows how lucky they are to have you.”

Jughead was silent for a bit, taking it all in. Just trying to calm himself down with Fred’s steadfast presence beside him. He definitely respected Fred’s opinion more than Eddie’s. If Fred believed in him, then maybe he should put Eddie’s words out of his mind.

“Can I ask you a personal question, Fred,” Jughead asked.

“Sure.”

“Do you ever think you might get remarried one day?” Jughead asked.

Fred thought about how to answer for a moment. He was cynical of any future love life, but didn’t want to discourage Jughead with his own negativity.

“I hope so, yeah,” Fred said. “It’s not as easy at my age. Most women my age are already married. But I’m still hopeful I’ll find love again someday.”

Jughead nodded.

“Some lucky girl will be lucky to have you too,” Jughead said.

Fred smiled and it made Jughead smile as well. 

“Thank you, Jug.”

“You too, Fred. Thanks for letting me unload all over you,” Jughead said. 

“Anytime,” Fred said. 

Jughead drank some water.

“Wanna watch Car Wrecks?” Jughead asked.

“Sounds pretty good to me,” Fred said.


	10. Summer with the Andrews

####  SUMMER WITH THE ANDREWS

_ Summer Before Junior Year _

Fred woke up to laughter. After a moment’s orientation as he stretched his limbs he heard it again. He recognized his son’s laughter and then Jughead’s laughter not long after. The third person was Veronica. 

His son was home for the summer and his girlfriend Veronica was visiting over the weekend. This year they were both finally staying at the Andrew's house though Archie was still feeling a bit awkward about the whole thing. 

Jughead was working for him again over the summer and Archie was doing some work on the current site as well. They all drove to work together in the morning, then came home together in the afternoon. Jughead and Fred would make dinner together while Archie took first shower and then they ate at the table together. Fred was really enjoying the time.

He heard the laughter again. Hoping for breakfast, Fred slipped into his slippers and pulled on a robe before going down the stairs.

“Then Cheryl puts her arm around Toni and tells her mom she was gonna have to deal with Jason’s blonde babies, because she was with Toni and Jason was their last hope for any more Blossoms,” Jughead said.

“Oh my god, I would have loved to have seen that crazy hag’s face,” Veronica said.

Fred walked into the kitchen. They were all gathered around the kitchen island with coffee and bagels. 

“Morning, Fred,” Jughead said having noticed him first. “Want me to toast you a bagel?”

“Nah, I got it. Just pour me some coffee,” Fred said.

“Morning Mr. Andrews,” Veronica said.

“Morning dad.”

“Morning everyone,” Fred said.

“So then what happened?” Veronica asked turned back to Jughead.

Jughead got up and grabbed Fred’s mug from the cabinet. Last Christmas he’d gotten Fred a simple mug that said “Best landlord.” It was specially made, and Fred used it half the time, his other favorite mug being “World’s Best Dad,” he’d gotten from Archie years ago.

He kept talking as he poured Fred’s cup. Behind him, Fred was pulling a bagel out of the bag.

“Then Cheryl put on her red Serpents jacket that Toni was holding for her and drove off,” Jughead said. “Cheryl said her mom threw the candlestick at her back, but she wasn’t fast enough to hit her.”

He put a dash of milk from the fridge into the mug, and then set it down on the counter before going to grab the sugar.

“Well, her mom was wrong,” Archie said. “And she was going to send Cheryl to that weird nun place that Betty’s mom sent Polly to. Figures both of them would run off after that.”

“And so this might be the end the Blossom’s red headed clan,” Veronica said.

“Unless Jason and Polly’s kids manage to give birth to more redheads,” Jughead said as he stirred in the sugar. “Besides, just because Cheryl’s a lesbian doesn’t mean she won’t have babies eventually. She’s kind of unpredictable that way. I bet she was just trying to goad her mom.”

Jughead handed Fred his coffee.

“Thanks,” Fred said.

“But didn’t she used to date Reggie?” Archie asked.

“She was too scared to come out,” Jughead said. “We had a heart to heart after that whole fiasco. It is never a dull moment when I go visit my dad.”

“But she kissed me once in high school,” Archie said.

“Cause you’re a red-headed boy and Cheryl wasn’t ready to go against her parents back then,” Jughead said. “Her dad pushed her to try and date you. But after her dad killed himself, that’s when she finally had enough. She just hadn’t met anyone else she was interested in dating until she met Toni.”

Fred listened quietly at them all speaking. He liked having them home. Archie was one of the very few people that Jughead seemed to really be himself around. It was different than when he talked to the guys on the crew, and honestly, it was even different than when he used to see Jughead with Eddie. 

“Sorry, Arch, she was never into you,” Jughead said.

“Me neither, in to her that is” Archie said. “She was kind of weird.”

“Very Victorian gothic vibes,” Veronica said. “I bet there’s a dungeon in their basement. And not the fun kind.”

“Veronica,” Fred said the same way a person might say “come on”.

“Sorry, Mr. Andrews,” Veronica said, but was smiling as she said it. 

Jughead and Archie giggled. 

The bagel finished toasting as the friends continued to talk.

“Hey dad, who’s coming? Are we doing Fourth of July again?” Archie asked. “Ronnie was going to suggest we drive to the city to see the fireworks from the penthouse. But we can stay here with you instead. I don’t really have a preference.”

“Actually, Amy invited me to Fourth of July on her parent’s ranch,” Fred said. “It’s fresh barbecue and a lot of the folks from the neighboring ranches go as well. No big fireworks, but I don’t mind.”

Fred liked Amy, for the most part, and then felt guilty for thinking that way. It was a new relationship. They’d practically just met and he just hadn’t had time to get that easy comfort with her that he had had with Mary or with his friends. But he liked spending time with her. He’d met her parents before, but this would be the first time he was meeting the extended family.

“Oh, so what are you doing Jug,” Archie asked.

Jughead didn’t realize that Fred was going to be with Amy for the holiday. He had no other plans aside from hanging out with Archie.

“I don’t know,” Jughead said. “I guess I can hang with my dad. Maybe just stay with him. I don’t think having all the Serpents show up at City Hall for the fireworks is a terribly good idea. But last year my dad said they ordered some pizzas and had small fireworks for the kids in the trailer park.”

“The Southside Serpents at a party with Mayor McCoy,” Archie smiled as he tried to form a mental picture of the leader of the Southside Serpent’s there.

“You know, FP and I were friends once upon a time,” Fred said as he sat down for breakfast. “He wasn’t always a rebel biker gang leader. In high school he was a football player. After high school him and I started a rock band together.”

“What?” Jughead, Archie, and Veronica yelled at the same time.

“It’s true,” Fred said. 

Jughead laughed.

“I don’t even know what part of that to dissect first,” Jughead said.

“You better have pics and your yearbook, and I want to see them later,” Veronica said. “But I need to start getting ready to go shopping. Jughead, you’re welcome to come up with us for Fourth of July in the city if you want.”

“Yeah, Jug, you should come with us,” Archie said.

“We should invite everyone,” Veronica said. “Kevin, Moose. I already spoke to Betty, but she’s going to the farm to visit Polly. They have a thing over there too for the holiday. Charles is going to be there too.”

“He did text me that,” Jughead said. “He’s going to pass by the day before to visit with me and my dad… our dad. I’m still not used to that.”

“Ok, anyone need anything while I’m out,” Veronica said. She stood up and put her plate and cup in the sink.

“Didn’t you need a new coffee maker?” Archie asked Jughead.

“Is something wrong with your coffee machine?” Fred asked. “You can make coffee up here if your machine’s broken.”

“It’s not broken, it’s just old. Coffee kind of tastes burnt.”

“Then make it up here,” Fred said.

“Ok, new coffee maker for Jughead,” Veronica typed into her phone.

“If you happen to see one for under $25,” Jughead said. “And you have to let me pay you back.”

“No,” Veronica scoffed.

Archie laughed lightly. 

“Well, if we can’t all do Fourth of July we’ll have to plan some other day to get everyone together,” Veronica said.

“I miss having everyone nearby and hanging out at Pop’s on the weekend,” Archie said. 

“We should go to Pop’s tonight,” Jughead said.

Fred smiled into his coffee. It was great having everyone home.


	11. Home Sick

####  HOME SICK

_ Start of Junior Year _

Jughead watched the clock as he turned over the steaks in the frying pan. It was nearly 6:30 so Fred was slightly late, but should be home any minute. The scalloped potatoes were keeping warm in the oven, and he had some asparagus finishing up in the pan next to the steaks.

He opened a window to let some of the smell out so it wouldn’t be trapped inside the house. He wore a trucker themed apron over his t-shirt and jeans. It was beginning to cool outside, but it was warm in the kitchen from the food being cooked.

Before long, Jughead could hear Fred’s truck pull up to the house. When the front door opened Jughead looked up ready to greet Fred. Fred’s eyes instinctively went to the kitchen and found Jughead.

“Hey Jug,” Fred said. “How was your day?”

“Pretty dull,” Jughead answered as he flipped the steak over. “Doesn’t look like I’ll have too much trouble this semester.”

It was the beginning of his third year in college. Archie had been gone a week already and it was just Jughead and Fred in the house now. 

“That smells great, Jug,” Fred said. He walked into the kitchen and towards Jughead. For a second, he almost leaned in to give him a kiss on the side of his head to say hello, as he had done with Mary. But he caught himself at the last second and simply looked over Jughead’s shoulder at the food being prepared.

“I know, I can’t wait to just eat it,” Jughead said.

Jughead had been cooking every weekday for the past week. Coming home to the smell of food cooking and someone waiting was making him a bit crazy.

Fred laughed, but it turned into a cough. He moved away.

“Oh, no. Did you catch my cold?” Jughead asked.

“No,” Fred said and then sneezed three times in a row. “Maybe.”

Jughead frowned and sighed.

“Ok, get out of this kitchen and sit down on the sofa,” Jughead said. “I’ll bring you your dinner and get what I have left of my cold medicine.”

Jughead ushered Fred into the living room and made sure the man sat down before leaving the room. He could hear Fred turn on the TV behind him. Back in the kitchen, Jughead turned off the oven and stove so nothing would burn then he went down into the basement and got the cold medicine Fred had bought him the previous week from his bathroom.

Jughead filled up two plates with the steak, potatoes, and asparagus. Then took one of the plates into the living room and handed it to Fred.

“Water?” Jughead asked.

Fred nodded.

Jughead came back with a glass of water and then poured out the cold medicine into the tiny measuring cup before handing both to Fred. He waited for Fred to drink the medicine before taking it back into the kitchen and leaving the cup in the sink.

Finally, Jughead sat down on the ottoman with his own dinner. 

“Thank you, Jughead,” Fred said and sniffled.

“Least I could do after giving you my cold,” Jughead said. He’d been sick last week and Fred was nice enough to make him chicken soup every night and buy him cold medicine from the store on the way home. “How was work?”

“Better,” Fred said. Construction had slowed down thanks to a new zoning law that hadn’t existed when construction had started. They’d be able to work around it, but it had been a long journey.

“Finally starting to cut through all that red tape?”

“Slowly, but yeah,” Fred said. “These potatoes are pretty good. New recipe?”

“Sort of,” Jughead said. “I’ve made these once before, but this time I used actual fresh ground garlic instead of the seasoning from the supermarket. Should be better.”

“Your cooking is always good, but I think these might be a new favorite.”

Fred took another bite. Jughead took his own bite. He’d already tasted them as they had finished cooking and he set them to keep warm. He was pretty sure Fred was going to like them and he had been proven right.

“Thank you,” Jughead said. “I’ve always been fascinated by cooking shows where they have all these fresh ingredients, cutting up all these vegetables instead of buying them from cans or as powdered herbs in plastic bottles.”

“I mean, there’s nothing wrong with the cans or the spice bottles,” Fred said. “Everything you make I always enjoy.”

“I know, and that's how I learned, right?” Jughead smiled. “But this is nice. Maybe special occasions?”

Fred hummed in agreement.

“Is there any special occasion going on tonight?” Fred asked.

“No,” Jughead said. “Just thought I’d try it out.”

“Well, it’s great, Jug, thank you,” Fred said.

Jughead smiled.

“It’s no problem,” he said. “I’ll make you some chicken soup later you can take to work tomorrow.”

“You don’t have to do that,” Fred said and then sneezed.

“But I will,” Jughead said.

He wanted to do it. Fred deserved to be taken care of, and not just when he was sick. He’d already proven he would do the same for Jughead. 

“Alice called,” Jughead said. “She wanted to know if you would give her a quote about the new zoning laws and how it’s affecting the local businesses.”

Fred frowned at that.

“Yeah, I can understand your hesitance to be interviewed by Alice Cooper,” Jughead said. “Not really known for her fluff pieces.”

“You just never know what she’s going to write. She could completely twist my words around or something. Hal was the same way.”

“I don’t blame you for being cautious,” Jughead said. “I left when I was ten and I can still remember how many people those two managed to piss off. Sometimes I think she’s just watching over the fence waiting for me to turn into a criminal like my parents.”

“Did she say something to you?” Fred said getting upset.

“No more than what you’ve heard her say to me,” Jughead responded. “She’s not exactly shy about it.”

Despite having been in Riverdale for over two years with no criminal record in either state, Alice never seemed to have stopped looking at him with this annoyingly knowing look on her face as if his demise from college student to criminal was inevitable and she was waiting to be able to say ‘I told you so’ to anyone who passed by her house.

“I’ll have a talk with her,” Fred said then snapped back. “But not about getting a quote from me for whatever hard hitting expose she thinks she’s writing.”

“Don’t worry about it,” Jughead said. “I’ll just remind myself she’s the mother of my bastard half-brother. Really puts everything into perspective.”

Fred smiled and laughed softly.

“Oh, and before I forget,” Jughead began, “there’s a letter from NYU that came in today addressed to you. Everything else was junk. It’s on the coffee table.”

“Thanks, Jug,” Fred said. “Probably just looking for donations or something.”

“Probably,” Jughead agreed. “Archie hasn’t mentioned anything to me in conversation that might be wrong. He was pretty happy last time we talked. Now that he’s a junior he’s really getting into the thick of it so to speak. He’s taking the more advanced classes of his major.”

“Did you finish those up already?” Fred asked.

“Yeah, I’m in the thick of it too,” Jughead said. “From now on it’s really just the hardcore writing, English, Jorunalism, Communication.”

“I never understood why colleges made you take all that extra stuff.”

“That’s because you did trade school,” Jughead said. “Straight to the point.”

Fred shrugged and chewed through his dinner. He had decent grades in high school, but didn’t see the point of going to a four year college. He knew he wanted to work in construction and that wasn’t something he was really going to learn at Riverdale College. Not without taking unnecessary things like a Shakespeare class or something. 

Fred had gone to trade school, and when his family was financially stable enough, he did night classes for business before starting Andrews Construction company.

“Have you heard from Betty?” Fred asked thinking of Alice Cooper.

“Not really. I saw her Instagram. She looks happy.”

“That’s nice,” Fred said. “You should show me the pictures some time.”

Jughead smiled. His phone was on the coffee table. He didn’t want to have it with him while having dinner with Fred. He’d rather concentrate on having a conversation.

“Maybe you could get your own account, then you could see everyone’s photos,” Jughead said. “Not just us, but a lot of people you know here in Riverdale have accounts.”

“That stuff’s past my prime.”

“No,” Jughead laughed. “Did you know Sheriff Keller has a sailboat in a bottle collection?”

“What?” Fred made a confused face.

Jughead laughed at the look on his face. 

“He takes really great photos of them actually. All nice angles and great dramatic filters. He has almost 2,000 followers.”

“Is that a lot?” Fred asked.

“It’s pretty good I guess for a niche.” Jughead said. “And Hermione Lodge’s account is mostly pictures of her with her socialite friends doing charity work around the city with some other photos of them doing inspirational yoga poses in front of sunsets.”

Fred laughed and started to serve himself some more of the potatoes. He couldn’t imagine what he’d take pictures of for the internet. 

“I was gonna make chocolate shakes ala Pop’s for dessert, but I think you should be drinking warm things for that cough,” Jughead warned and pointed his fork at him. 

“But now I want a chocolate shake,” Fred said sounding petulant.

“How about some nice warm cocoa instead?” Jughead suggested.

“Deal,” Fred said.

Jughead smiled at him and after a moment, Fred realized he was kind of staring into Jughead’s eyes. Everything, all of this, felt like warmth covering him. 

He looked away. 


	12. Jughead's 21st Birthday

####  JUGHEAD’S TWENTY FIRST BIRTHDAY

_ Fall, Junior Year _

Jughead pulled up and parked his bike next to his father’s motorcycle. He took the helmet off and placed it on the back of the bike. Before he could get off his bike, the door to the trailer opened and out walked FP. While both men were wearing jeans, t-shirt, and boots, Jughead was wearing a jean jacket with Sherpa, while FP wore the Serpent’s black leather.

“Ready to go?” Jughead asked.

“Sure thing,” FP answered. “Happy Birthday, Jug.”

“Thanks, dad.”

FP got on his own motorcycle and both men strapped on their helmets before revving up and hitting the road.

The road to Glendale wasn’t one Jughead really remembered. There’s a vague memory of going there when he was young, but most of his memory consisted of entertaining Jellybean in the backseat of a pick-up truck his dad had been driving back then.

Jughead finds driving his motorcycle through the backroad highways very relaxing. He can appreciate the beauty of the woods around him as he goes along. And he can appreciate the sight of his father at the corner of his eye driving alongside him. It’s nothing they’ve ever done before for this far a distance and Jughead feels like maybe his relationship with his father is salvageable. Perhaps this can be their thing. 

When they pass the sign for Glendale, FP pulls in front of Jughead. He knows where the garage is, and Jughead just follows along. A handful of miles later, FP turns right into a car garage in front of a scrap yard and parks in one of the spaces. Jughead parks beside him.

It’s just what Jughead was expecting, a building that was more used than run down. Each car port had a car in it that seemed to have some work started on it. And there was one guy in overalls removing a wheel off an older pick-up truck. Outside, above on the building was painted Robar’s Roadside.

FP heads to the door with Jughead trailing behind him. 

“Billy,” FP called out. 

Inside was a counter with a computer and a card swipe, a couple of chairs and walls almost covered in posters about cars. Behind the counter is an old fashioned chalkboard with a list of services.

A man about FP’s age came out from the side door that came from the direction as the cars being worked on. It was a different guy in overalls this time. He had a long pony-tail underneath a baseball hat for the NY Mets.

“FP, long time,” Billy said. “Is this your boy, Jughead?”

He looked over at Jughead. Jughead waved. FP put an arm around him and pulled him close.

“Yeap. It’s his 21st birthday today. How long has it been since you see him?” FP asked..

Billy whistled.

“Years since we’ve seen him,” Billy looked him over. “You’ve grown to look just like your dad here. I haven’t seen you since your baby sister was a baby.”

“That’s over 10 years,” FP said. “He was in Toledo with his mom, but he’s back in Riverdale for college.”

“College boy,” Billy said. “Never would have guessed FP. You must be proud, huh. What you studying then Jughead?”

“Journalism,” Jughead said. Billy looked a bit confused, which Jughead expected. No one who knew his parents seemed to have imagined he’d go to college. Maybe on some sports scholarship like his dad might have done since he played football back in the day. But certainly not for something like writing.

FP laughed.

“Yeah,don’t know where he got the brains cause it certainly wasn't from me,” FP joked. “But he’s a good writer. He’s already working in it. Selling articles to newspapers and stuff. People are already looking to hire him.”

It was the easiest way to convince people that Journalism was a good idea. Jughead was selling articles as a teenager. He’d even sold some back in high school, writing posts from the views of his generation as if he wasn’t normally the outsider looking in. But perhaps that’s what gave him the ability to write in a way that most people could relate to. The fact that he was viewing it from a distance and explaining it to himself. 

“Well, that’s good,” Billy said. “Gotta pay the bills man. Can’t always live off the parents, you know.”

“Nah, my boy takes care of himself. He’s got his own place and everything. Pays rent, buys food. The whole deal.”

It might have hurt at first, but now FP sounded proud that Jughead was living on his own. He certainly sounded proud in that moment.

“That’s great, that’s great,” Billy said. “Good job, Jughead, and happy birthday.”

“Thanks, Billy,” Jughead said.

“You brought the bike in?” Billy asked FP.

“Yeap, it’s outside,” FP answered. “You can still do it today, right?”

“Yeah, I just got a quick oil change to finish up and then I’ll get started on it myself.”

“How long you think?” FP asked.

Billy looked at the clock on the wall. It was 11:30am.

“Come back at 2pm?” Billy said more than asked.

“Sounds good,” FP said. “Jug, give him the keys.”

Jughead laid them on the counter. He’d been holding them in his hands.

“Your brother’s BBQ shack is still open, yeah?” FP asked.

“Yeap, and still just as good as ever,” Billy said.

“Good, we’re gonna have some birthday lunch later,” FP walked out of the office after saying goodbye, Jughead trailing behind him again. 

“So where are we going now?” Jughead asked.

“That’s a surprise.”

FP and Jughead walked down the road a couple of blocks. The sun was out, but it was still cool fall weather. Jughead wasn’t too warm in his jacket and beanie. It was a Tuesday, so no cars passed them by as they walked, only one lady on a bicycle. 

They passed a gas station and a dry cleaners, before turning right to a strip of stores in an outdoor shopping center. There was a tattoo parlor with some guys hanging outside of it. Then a smoke shop next to that and a dollar store. FP walked towards a store that seemed to sell vintage clothing and went inside.

Near the front was a counter with a lady that looked older than his dad since she had a lot of white streaked hair coming in. She was wearing a t-shirt with a black motorcycle vest.

“Hey FP,” she said.

“Hey Nancy,” FP called back. “This is my boy, Jughead. It’s his 21st birthday.”

“Good morning,” Jughead said.

Nancy looked between them and started laughing. 

“FP, I didn’t even know you had a son,” she said. “Happy Birthday, boy. Don’t you look just like your daddy.”

Jughead shrugged.

“I have two sons, and a daughter,” FP said. “Jughead was in Toledo, but he moved back to Riverdale for college.”

“Well, congratulations again,” Nancy said. “You buying him a gift here?” 

“That’s right,” FP said. “We’re gonna have a look around.”

“All right, everything’s where you left it,” she said.

FP and Jughead walked to the back of the store. Back there was an entire wall of leather. Jackets, vests, long coats. Pants were in the clothes racks in front of the wall. Most of it was black, but there was some brown thrown in and even a few pops of red in places.

“It’s about time you got some leathers of your own,” FP said. “Safest way to ride is with leather.”

Jughead looked around a bit overwhelmed with all the items. FP smiled as he watched him. It was highly unlikely that Jughead would ever be a Southside Serpent, and that was more than fine with FP. But if his boy was going to ride, he should have leather.

“Come here,” FP said as he led him closer. “What size are you again?”

With that info from Jughead, FP went to the men’s jackets in his size and pulled out a few. Jughead looked through them as well, but found that his dad had picked ones he liked. 

There was a mirror on the wall and Jughead tried on a couple, but as soon as he put on the third he knew that was the one. It was just a basic black leather with the zippers that looked near identical to his dad’s. But it went on smooth and his arms moved with ease and comfort.

“That’s the one,” FP said as he looked over his son. He could tell by the look on Jughead’s face.

Jughead looked at his father through the mirror. Seeing them there together, his father at his back with such a proud look on his face made Jughead feel like FP’s son in a way he hadn’t since he was a small boy. He could tell by how much his dad was talking him up to Billy and Nancy that FP was proud of him.

“That’s the one,” Jughead repeated.

“Come on, you should wear it out,” FP said. He was holding Jughead’s jean jacket which he’d have to store in the motorcycle for the ride home. 

Up front FP paid Nancy for the jacket. She asked if Jughead was going to join the Serpent’s, but FP waved her off. 

Once outside FP led them over to the BBQ place since it was close enough to lunch and it was only a 15 minute walk from the store he’d gotten the jacket. 

“If you want to have dinner over at mine, you can have a couple of beers with the Serpents,” FP said as they walked, “Seeing how today is your 21st and all.”

“Not with you?” Jughead asked.

“Sober two years now, Jug,” FP said.

Jughead smiled and bumped his shoulder into his dad’s. 

“I’ve had beer before, dad,” Jughead said.

“I guessed,” FP said with a smile. “It must be old news by now. You probably already have a preference and everything.”

“Wine, I guess,” Jughead said.

“If you do come over tonight, there’s something you ought to know,” FP said.

“Uh, oh,” Jughead said.

“It’s about Alice Cooper,” FP asked.

“Yeah,” Jughead said cautiously.

“Well, she’s back to being Alice Smith. Her divorce was made final a month ago. And we’ve started seeing each other.”

Jughead kept silent, taking it all in. He never had fond memories of Alice Cooper. Perhaps he was just too young. She was a strict mother, he remembered. His parents weren’t. It made playing over at her house with Archie and Betty like stepping on a landmine.

“Wow, ok,” Jughead said. “Does.. anyone else know about this?”

“No,” FP said. “Alice wants to wait a bit before she tells Betty and Polly. And Charles too. Charles is just kind of hard to get ahold of sometimes.”

Jughead nodded.

“But, I wanted to tell you,” FP said. “You’re my kid so she has no say there. She’s not gonna come over tonight or anything, but some of her stuff is at my place. Just wanted to tell you before you just found it.”

“Oh, ok,” Jughead said.

FP was quiet.

“You know it’s okay with me, dad, right?” Jughead said.

“Yeah, it’s just kind of weird. I know you’ve read some of those articles she’s published on the Serpents and stuff.”

“I also know she was a Serpent once upon a time,” Jughead said.

They walked along silently for a bit.

“Look, about Alice, if you’re happy then it’s cool,” Jughead said as they walked towards the restaurant. “No judgement here on where anyone finds love.”

FP smiled.

“Sounds like someone speaking from experience,” FP said.

“I got no leg to stand on here judging someone else’s love life,” Jughead said with a smile. His mind wandered over to Fred Andrews for a moment and his smile faltered. If he thought it would be welcome, he’d definitely make a play for Fred. But even if the man wasn’t still dating Amy, he didn’t think he’d have a chance.

“You still upset over Eddie?” FP asked misinterpreting the look on Jughead’s face. “He seemed all right at first, but obviously not the guy for you. Who is he to say what’s successful? Look how successful you are. As if New York City was the only place anyone could be called successful.”

Jughead nodded. He hadn’t told his dad the the final straw was when Eddie told him he shouldn’t try to keep a relationship with his dad.

“Kind of a snobby prick,” FP said. He looked out as if he was thinking. “So’s Alice, I suppose. Or she was anyway. She’s trying to grow past it.”

“I sure hope so,” Jughead said.

FP smiled.

“You’ll find someone too,” FP said.

A sigh escaped Jughead before he could hold it in. FP paused and looked at his son.

“What’s up?” FP said sensing his son was holding something back. 

Jughead looked up, surprised that despite having spent half his life without the man, FP seemed to have got a read on him.

“Is it about Eddie? No judgements here either, son. You know I don’t care if it’s a boy, girl. As long as you’re happy and they treat you good.”

“It’s not Eddie,” Jughead said. “Just going through a bit of unrequited crush right now. I’ll get over it.”

“Ah,” FP nodded. “They turned you down?”

“No,” Jughead admitted. “But he is straight, so there’s no point. I’ll just have to wait until this feeling goes away.”

“Who’s the guy?” FP asked. “Tell me about him.”

They turned a corner and then the BBQ smell hit them then and Jughead’s mouth watered. 

“Oh my god, that smells amazing,” Jughead said.

“You won’t be disappointed,” FP said.

As they walked, Jughead didn’t mention anything else about the guy, but FP noticed. Being a somewhat successful criminal meant FP was pretty decent at reading people.

“It’s someone I know,” FP said.

Jughead startled and stopped walking.

“How’d you figure that?”

“Cause you didn’t answer,” FP said. “You changed the subject.”

Jughead kept quiet.

“You don’t have to tell me,” FP said. “You can tell me when he falls for you too.”

Jughead laughed and resumed his walk towards the sweet smelling BBQ.

“He’s straight. He doesn’t see me like that. And that’s okay. I knew that from the beginning,” Jughead said. “It’ll be fine. It’s just a crush.”

“We’ll see,” FP said.

At lunch, FP paid the bill. Then they walked back over to Billy’s garage and picked up Jughead’s bike. On the drive back to Riverdale, they drove side by side, and Jughead hadn’t felt this good about being with his dad since he’d left Riverdale for Toledo with his mom. He hoped they could take another trip out soon.

  
  



	13. Jughead's Other 21st Birthday

####  JUGHEAD’S OTHER 21st BIRTHDAY 

_ Fall, Junior Year _

Jughead’s birthday night plan consisted of watching TV and eating the burger and fries he’d bought from Pop’s. But as he got ready to settle in, his phone buzzed with a text message.

_ Happy Birthday. Warning. We’ll be there in five minutes. _

That was from Moose. It turned out, Kevin had decided to surprise him on his birthday and Moose knew Jughead well enough by now to warn him. He looked around his apartment and then scrambled to pick up the few things that were messy. There wasn’t much in his fridge he could offer anyone, but hopefully food and drinks were something Kevin and Moose would bring on their own. 

Instead of putting the show he was going to watch, he switched to a music playlist and ate his burger as he waited. As promised, about five minutes later, there was a knock on his door.

“Happy 21st Birthday, Jug,” Kevin said. Moose was standing right behind him. Kevin was carrying a pizza and a six-pack of beer. Moose was holding a bag and another six pack of beer as well. 

“Happy birthday,” Moose said.

“Did he warn you we were coming?” Kevin asked.

“He’s a good man,” Jughead said and stepped aside to let them in. 

“Well, I wasn’t going to let you spend your 21st alone. We have to celebrate,” Kevin said. “Luckily Moose and I are already 21 and so here we are.”

Kevin put the beers in the fridge as Moose set the bag down on the table. Inside were paper plates.

“We brought everything on it pizza, and plain cheese,” Moose said. “You want everything, right?”

“I just ate a burger from Pop’s but yeah I’ll take a slice,” Jughead said.

Kevin popped three beers open for all of them.

“I don’t actually like beer,” Jughead said. 

“Next time I’ll bring scotch,” Kevin said and handed him a beer which Jughead took in good grace along with a slice of pizza from Moose. 

They sat down in front of the TV. But then a moment later there was another knock on the door.

“Oh, good, the party is starting,” Kevin said and stood up to answer the door.

Jughead looked back in trepidation and then looked to Moose to try and find out who else was coming. Moose just shook his head.

“Hello,” Kevin said as he opened the door. “And you are?”

Jughead turned around towards the door. It was the Serpents, Joaquin, Sweet Pea, Fang, and Toni. He stood up as they came inside. They had also come in with things. In their case, another pizza box, but instead of beer it was two bottles of possibly tequila.

“Hey guys,” Jughead said.

“Happy birthday,” Joaquin said and pushed one of the bottles to Jughead’s chest. He grabbed it as the others moved into the kitchen area and started setting down the pizza and drinks. They also started to serve themselves.

“Did my dad send you?” Jughead asked.

“No, but he told it was your birthday and you just got back from Glendale,” Joaquin said. “So we came by to pay our respects.”

To the son of the serpent king, FP Jones III. Jughead nodded, he understood enough that they would have felt they had insulted their leader somehow if they hadn’t come by and at least had one drink with the son.

They grabbed beers and poured themselves shots from the bottles before going over to the sofa where Moose and Kevin sat. 

“To Jughead Jones,” Joaquin said and raised his glass.

“To Jughead!” Kevin said. He stood up and touched his bottle to Joaquin’s cup. The others joined in with their own drinks and then they all drank, Jughead included.

“Thank you,” Jughead said. “You know I like my quiet birthdays at home, right? Anyone else coming I should know about?”

And as if on cue, another knock was heard at the front door.

“Jeez,” Jughead said. This time he walked over to open up the door himself.

It was his dad.

“Hey, Jug,” FP said. 

“Hey again,” Jughead said.

“I saw that the others were probably headed this way,” FP said. He looked over Jughead's shoulder and saw the other Serpents in the room. “So I thought I’d save you.”

“It’s fine,” Jughead said. And perhaps Jughead would have preferred a nice quiet evening at home. But he thought he could handle this many people for a few hours. Perhaps 21 years old was kind of a big deal. “Come in, party just got started.”

FP smiled and walked in.

“Toni, Sweet Pea, you guys aren’t 21 yet,” FP said.

“We’re not driving,” they said in unison.

“My dad’s the Sheriff,” Kevin said.

“We won’t tell if you won’t,” Joaquin said to Kevin and winked at him.

Kevin’s eyes raised.

“Hi, I’m Kevin. This is my boyfriend, Moose.” He gestured at Moose.

Moose shook Joaquin’s hand and Joaquin just smiled and shook it silently.

Kevin hadn’t actually invited anyone else since most everyone Jughead and he had in common were away at school. Kevin had just come to visit Moose for the weekend when Moose told him it was Jughead’s birthday.

Jughead closed the door. His dad grabbed a soda from the fridge and everyone settled around the TV that was still playing Jughead's playlist. There weren’t enough chairs and most of the serpents decided to camp out on the floor. Everyone seemed to get along just talking about 21st birthdays and first drinks, first time being drunk, and such.

Jughead smiled and sipped his beer very slowly. It was turning out to be his best birthday ever. The long ride with his dad to Glendale. He’d talked to Archie and Veronica earlier that day on the phone. And now his cozy night at home was not exactly as he imagined, but actually better. He was just sitting in his comfy chair with good food and good conversation. It was everything he didn’t realize he wanted for a birthday party. 

There was another knock on the door, and Jughead couldn’t imagine who else would be left. FP stood up to answer the door. 

It was Fred. He was standing there holding a box with a fat Manila envelope on top.

“FP,” Fred said.

“Freddy, come in,” FP said and let him pass.

They stared at each other for a moment and everyone in the room could tell there was a bit of history there between them but only Jughead had an idea of what was behind the stare. 

Fred turned to Jughead and walked up to where he was sitting. 

“Happy 21st birthday, Jug,” Fred said. “These are for you.”

Jughead grabbed the packages from Fred. The box was large and really heavy.

“The Manila envelope is from Archie. He wanted to surprise you and luckily it got here just in time. The box is from me.”

Moose handed Fred a beer.

Inside the Manila envelope was a hardcover book. A first edition Truman Capote book. He was pretty impressed.

“Wow, this is amazing,” Jughead said.

“Good,” Fred said. “I’m sure Archie will be happy to hear you liked it.”

“I love it. I love Capote,” Jughead said. He set the book on the side of his chair between his body and the armrest so he could focus on opening the box. He wasn’t really sure what to expect. Fred had gotten him a birthday present the past couple of years he’d been living there, but it had always been a gift card inside a birthday card. Same thing for Christmas but with a Christmas card. 

He took the top off the box, inside was an old fashioned typewriter.

“Oh my god,” Jughead said and looked up at Fred.

“It works, too,” Fred said. “There’s extra ribbon in the small box next to it.”

The others gathered around Jughead to get a peak at Fred’s present. They all were very much impressed. So was FP, though he looked between Fred and Jughead a few times with a suspicious look no one else saw. 

“Fred, this is amazing,” Jughead said. “I don’t know how to thank you.”

“By using it,” Fred shrugged and smiled. “Happy Birthday, Jug.”

Jughead smiled back at Fred. He could feel himself start to blush. It was too overwhelming, all these people here celebrating his birthday had made him feel warm inside and then to receive this from Fred. And then to receive that smile from Fred. Just a simple man, who wanted Jughead to be happy and got him something he knew Jughead had always wanted.

Jughead looked back down at the typewriter to hide the blush, though a few saw it anyway. Fred didn’t really notice. Jughead stood up and placed the typewriter on his desk next to his laptop. He looked it over. He kind of wished he had the time to play with it at the moment, but it’d have to wait until everyone was gone.

“You think the typing noise is gonna drive you nuts?” Toni asked Fred.

“Nah, I’d love to hear it. Let’s me know Jughead liked it,” Fred said still looking at Jughead the whole time as the birthday boy ran a hand over the keys. Still smiling.


	14. Fred Comes Home Late

####  FRED COMES HOME LATE

_ Fall, Junior Year _

Fred came home with a bag filled with two slices of pie. He hung up his coat by the door and locked up behind himself.

“Jug?” Fred called out. 

Jughead was usually in the kitchen when he got home. If not he was off working on school stuff. 

Fred walked into the living room then the kitchen, but Jughead wasn’t in either. He went to the fridge to put the pie inside and then noticed the sign on the refrigerator door. Jughead had added a small whiteboard to the fridges a few months back where both of them listed things that had run out so they’d remember when grocery shopping.

Underneath the word “ketchup” it read “Fred, food’s in the microwave. - J”

Fred looked back over at the microwave. He lay the bag down on the kitchen island and walked over to look inside. There were three clear tupperware containers that let Fred see the chicken, mixed vegetables, and small red potatoes inside.

Jughead had made dinner. He couldn’t help himself and opened up the container with the potatoes and ate one. It was good, he bet it was even better when it was freshly made. But it’d be fine tomorrow for lunch as well.

Fred walked out the back kitchen door and tried to look underneath and see if the lights were on in Jughead’s apartment. They were. So he went back inside and knocked on the door to the basement.

“Jug,” Fred called out.

He waited for a moment and then knocked once again. Softer this time. He didn’t want to bother Jughead if he was busy or taking a nap. But soon he heard the sound of steps coming up and the door opened.

“Hey,” Jughead said.

He didn’t seem too happy. He was in his usual around the house clothing, sweatpants and a t-shirt, the ever present beanie even now. 

“Hey, Jug,” Fred said. “I just got home and I brought us some pie if you want.”

He was hoping perhaps the pie might cheer him up. He hadn’t planned on eating his slice today, but if Jughead wanted some company he’d gladly stuff himself with some pie and hopefully lift up his spirits.

“It’s fine. I had dinner already,” Jughead said. “I put the leftovers for you in the microwave. Not sure if you saw my note. You can take them to lunch tomorrow if you want.”

“Yeah, I saw your note. I couldn’t help myself I ate one of the potatoes,” Fred tried to smile. Jughead didn’t respond. “As good as always. Thank you, Jug.”

“Anytime,” he said. 

They stood there in awkward silence for a beat too long.

“You okay?” Fred asked.

“Yeah,” Jughead said. “Just watching some TV.”

“You want to watch something up here?’ Fred asked. “We’re still not caught up on the new season of Northern Stars.”

Jughead’s mouth scrunched up in a frown and Fred was afraid he was going to get turned down again. But Jughead shook his head instead and agreed.

“But I’m eating that pie,” Jughead said and moved past Fred and into the kitchen.

Fred smiled and closed the basement door and followed Jughead into the kitchen. The two grabbed forks and sat down on the sofa side-by-side. Fred grabbed the remote and turned on to the show. After about half the show was over and they were on commercial break, Fred spoke up.

“I guess you liked the pie,” Fred motioned to Jughead’s empty box. Fred was still eating his.

“Yeah, where’s it from?” He asked.

“Malone’s,” Fred said. “It was Frank’s birthday today. We had the wait staff sing Happy Birthday. The whole place joined in.”

“Sounds like fun,” Jughead said. “How was the food?”

“Oh it’s pretty good,” Fred said. “We should go there sometime now that you’re 21 already. I can’t believe you haven’t been yet. They have this sandwich that’s so huge it’s like a dare to order it.”

The commercials ended and they went back to watching the show. Both of them laughing in the same places. Fred finished his slice of pie before the end of the episode as well. 

“Want to watch another episode?” Fred asked as the credits rolled.

“Yeah, okay,” Jughead shrugged.

“You all right?: Fred asked. “You’ve been off all night.”

“Yeah, I’m fine,” Jughead said.

“Ok” Fred said not quite believing him. “It wasn’t anything I did right?”

Jughead didn’t like lying, but he didn’t want to make a fuss and so his answer took too long. 

“Jug, Please let me know what I did so I can try not to do it again,” Fred said.

He could try to make guesses, but they’d just be guesses. He’d rather have Jughead tell him so he could try to avoid making the same mistake in the future or they could clear the air if there was a misunderstanding about something.

“It’s not a big deal,” Jughead said.

“Okay, but tell me anyway,” Fred said.

“It’s just,” Jughead started. “And again you don’t have to listen to me, it’s fine.”

Fred nodded encouragingly. 

“If you’re going to not be home for dinner, could you text me?” Jughead asked. “I text you if I’m not making anything so you know to get something before you get home. Or know that you’ll have to cook.”

“You do,” Fred said and realized his mistake. “I can text you if I’ll be late or if I’m eating somewhere else.”

It was a reasonable request to extend the same courtesy. He hadn’t thought about calling Jughead to let him know. So Jughead had made him dinner expecting him to come home. It must have been awhile since Fred had been to Malone’s with the crew. Fred knew he and Jughead had started this nightly ritual, and Jughead usually knew when he was going out with Amy.

“Oh, Jug, I’m sorry,” Fred said. “I should have called tonight.”

“It’s fine,” Jughead said. “You don’t owe me anything.”

“No, I do, Jug,” Fred argues. “I do. You make dinner, you call when you’re not going to come. I owe you the same courtesy.”

“It’s fine, really,” Jughead said. A small smile came on his face, the first one tonight that had nothing to do with the show they’d been watching. “I mean, at least you brought me pie.”

“I didn’t think about it, and that was my mistake,” Fred said. “I’ll call you in the future and let you know. It’s really the very least I can do for you. It’s common courtesy. I’m sorry I didn’t realize it sooner.”

“Ok,” Jughead said. He wasn’t looking at Fred, but Fred was looking at him. He seemed brighter. 

“Did you wait long?” Fred asked.

“Not really,” Jughead said. “I got the hint around 7pm. Sometimes you stop to get gas or something on the way home, but you’re rarely later than 6:30.”

Fred nodded.

“Thanks for the pie though,” Jughead said.

“To be honest I was feeling guilty that I was out having dinner while you were at home. Thought I’d make up for it,” Fred said.

“It was good,” Jughead said. He turned to Fred with a smile. “You want to watch the short documentary about Triumph motorcycles instead?”

Fred smiled at the look on Jughead’s face. The cloud over him had been lifted.

“Sure.”

  
  



	15. Valentine's Day

####  VALENTINE’S DAY

_ Spring, Junior Year _

Fred and Amy were celebrating their first Valentine’s Day at Luigi’s Italian Restaurant, the nicest restaurant in Riverdale. Last year their relationship had been brand new. Valentine’s had happened right before their third date and both had agreed not to go out on Valentine’s Day to avoid the pressure since they weren’t official yet.

Fred hadn’t been to Luigi’s in years, but one of his crew had taken his wife their on their anniversary last month and assured Fred that the place was still nice and classy. He’d taken Mary here once, but she preferred special nights be spent at home and Fred would cook for her.

The place was decked out for Valentine’s Day with red roses at the center of every table in a small water bowl. The lights were dimmed, and the waiters were wearing red aprons over their normal black uniforms. 

Amy looked great in a red and navy striped dress and matching red heels. Her blonde hair was a wave down her back and Fred could see a few of the men in the place look her over as they walked towards their table. Fred had dressed up a bit by buying himself a new button down shirt he wore under his jacket. 

Fred pulled out Amy’s chair for her before sitting down. The maitre d informed them that their waitress would be along shortly.

“I’ve always loved Luigi’s,” Amy said as she picked up her menu. “I’ve managed to try almost everything on the menu at this point.”

“Great,” Fred said. “What would you recommend?”

“Hmm,’ Amy said considering as she looked down the menu. “Well, I know you like lasagna. It’s pretty good here.”

“Better than mine,” Fred asked with a smile.

Amy smiled. 

“No, just different,” she said.

The waitress showed up then with two glasses of water that she set on the table. After introducing herself, she asked if they wanted to order drinks. Fred got a domestic draft beer, and Amy ordered some red wine.

“Do you know what you want?” Fred asked.

Amy looked at the menu.

“I want something new,” she said as her eyes ran over the menu. “Lobster ravioli. Never had that.”

“Sounds good. I hope you’ll let me have a taste,” Fred said. “You can have a bite of my lasagna.”

Amy laughed.

“Good for you, trying new things,” Amy said.

“Do I not try new things?” Fred asked.

“Not really,” Amy said and she almost looked apologetic. “I mean I love Pop’s, Malone’s, your spaghetti and meatballs. But that’s kind of all you eat.”

“I like those things,” Fred said. “There’s not a lot of new things around here. I tried the new flavor shake at Pop’s last year. That was pretty good.”

“You also always do the same things,” Amy said. “Watch your TV, Maybe a football game.”

“I’m sorry, we’ve gone other places too,” Fred protested.

“Yes, you’re right,” Amy said. “It’s not that you’re unwilling to try new things. You’ve never turned me down when I wanted to try something.”

“That’s right,” Fred said. “And I enjoyed at least most of those things.”

“Don’t worry, I didn’t like zip lining anymore than you did,” Amy said.

Fred laughed.

The waitress came back and set down their drinks and took their orders.

Fred lifted up his glass in a toast. Amy raised hers as well.

“Happy Valentine’s Day, sweetie. To us,” Fred said.

“To us,” Amy repeated and clinked her glass to his. 

They took a sip each.

“So, since I’m an old fuddy duddy,” Fred said, but with a smile to let her know he wasn’t offended by her implication that he might be a bit dull. “Is there something you’ve been wanting to try?”

“Actually, yeah,” Amy said. “Your son lives in New York City, right?”

“Yeah, for the most part. He still comes home during summers.”

“Ok, well, I want to go,” Amy said. “I have been to New York City in the past and I’ve done the Statue of Liberty, the Empire State Building, I did the World Trade Center too as a little girl. The Met, New York Public Library, I got to see Cats once. That was my graduation present when I went through trade school. But I want to go back and try something else new.”

“Oh, ok,” Fred said. “I didn’t take you for the big city type. You seem so happy on the ranch.”

“I am, I am,” Amy said. “I would never want to live in the city. It’s way too crowded and there’s like no trees anywhere. Just giant cement boxes.”

Fred laughed. That was his impression of New York City too. A good place to visit for a couple of days or so, but he’d never want to live there. He much preferred the quiet town of Riverdale and slow drives through the countryside.

“I want to do like two days of film locations in New York City,” Amy said. “Like the Seinfeld diner, and the fountain that Friends jump in. Stuff like that.”

“Okay,” Fred said. “We could drive in one Friday. There’s a parking lot by Veronica’s place that I store my truck in when I visit. We might be able to stay at her place.”

“Whose Veronica again?” Amy asked very confused.

“Archie’s girlfriend.”

“Oh, right,” Amy said. “Yeah, that’d be great if she doesn’t mind and has the space.”

“I’m sure it’s no problem. When I visit I stay with them.”

“Great,” Amy said with a big smile. “And this year, for New Year’s I want to do the big Times Square event.”

“Oh, I mean ok. Archie and Veronica say that it’s actually pretty terrible. Cold, crowded, not being able to pee anywhere so the whole street smells like urine.”

“Ew,’ Amy said. “I mean, I still want to try at least once.”

“Ok, we can try it out,” Fred said. 

“Awesome,” Amy said and she smiled at Fred. 

None of that really sounded like fun to Fred, but he liked the idea of visiting Archie again. And he wouldn’t mind wandering around New York City with Amy and taking her places and watching her get all excited. And he had never done New Year’s in New York City, he could do it once and see what all the fuss was about. It’d be fine and it’d make Amy happy.

They continued to make plans about what they wanted to do in the future. Most of those ideas were Amy’s. But all of them were reasonable enough. And most people had bucket list locations that were out of the country. Fred had always been curious to see the Burj Khalifa in Dubai. As a man in the construction business, the largest building in the world was a curiosity. 

He was also curious to see The Pyramids. Most of his international travel ideas revolved around architecture, something that Amy was able to point out to him during their conversation.

The food came and the two dug in. Fred’s lasagna was good and he wasn’t sure whether or not he’d say his or Luigi’s was better. He made his just the way he liked it so perhaps Amy would try the lasagna on his plate and think this one was better. Fred wouldn’t be offended if she did. He could try to make it more to her tastes if she wanted.

“This is amazing,” Amy said as she pointed at her plate after having swallowed the first bite. 

“Great, me too,” Fred said.

“Told you,” Amy said. “I don’t think I’ve ever had bad food here actually. I always enjoy what I order. This ravioli is on a whole other level though.”

“May I,” Fred asked, fork hovering over her plate.

She gave him the go ahead and Fred plucked one of the ravioli from her plate and tried it.

He was not a fan. He didn’t really think the lobster and the ravioli had any business being together. At least not this version from Luigi’s. Fred forced himself to continue chewing and swallow.

“It’s okay,” he said.

“Just okay?” 

“I guess I’m just a lasagna kind of guy,” Fred shrugged. “Do you want to try?”

Amy tried his lasagna which she also liked.

As they continued to enjoy their meal, Fred’s phone vibrated in his pocket. He pulled it out to check.

“Phone’s at dinner,” Amy said. She was very much into the idea that people shouldn’t have their phones on during dinner. Fred mostly agreed, but he wanted to be available for Archie in case something was wrong. Also, Jughead might be having a problem at home.

“I have to be available for Archie in case of emergency,” he said as he said every single time she commented on him checking his phone during dinner.

It was a text message from Jughead, 

_ I’m locked out. Your spare is gone from under the mailbox. _

“Jughead’s locked out of the house,” Fred said. “I’ll… I’ll just have him come here to pick up my keys. He can let me in later.”

Fred had given Amy the spare key to his house the previous month. He’d forgotten to make another spare to keep in case of this type of emergency.

He texted Jughead back and told him they were at Luigi’s.

“Don’t you have a spare?” Amy asked.

“I gave you the spare. Forgot to make a new one,” Fred said.

“Oh,” Amy said and then smiled. 

‘He’ll just text me when he gets in and I’ll walk out a moment and give him my set.”

“You’re really sweet. You know that?” Amy said.

“Why?” Fred asked.

“Just, the way you take care of Jughead. I know… about his dad. So it’s really great that he has you as a good influence in his life.”

“FP’s gotten better. He’s been holding a steady job, two actually. And he’s been sober for years now,” Fred said.

“Yeah, now,” Amy said. “Now that Jughead’s already an adult and he never had to raise any of his kids. And I read all about that heroin bust with the Blossom family years ago in The Register.”

Fred wanted to protest, but there wasn’t much more he could say to defend FP Jones. He was doing better, but that was only the past couple of years weighed against more years of doing wrong. Amy was giving him a compliment, but he didn’t really think it was fair. Jughead got out of Toledo and a scholarship all by himself.

“Well, Jughead’s a good guy. I’m just glad he’s let me be a friend to him. Maybe not like Archie, but still a friend. I wouldn’t want him to be alone in Riverdale.”

“You’re so sweet,” Amy said. She reached over the table and held his hand.

“Well, so are you,” Fred said and smiled at her.


	16. Fred Learns About the Nickname

####  FRED LEARNS ABOUT THE NICKNAME

_ Spring, Junior Year _

Fred was pretty much done for the day. In a few minutes his crew would come bustling into the trailer and clock out. Fred had just finished approving their paychecks on this Thursday evening and the pay would be in everyone’s bank accounts the next day. He had a few minutes to kill and decided to file away some of the paperwork that had been sitting in his finished pile for the last couple of days.

Predictably, after a few minutes the first few people came in and punched out on the clock. 

“Hey Fred,” said Diego. 

Fred turned and saw him and a few of the other crew walking over to his desk.

“Hey Diego,” Fred said. “Good day?”

“Yeah,” he answered. “We were thinking about going over to Malone’s in a few minutes. Wanted to invite you.”

That sounded pretty good to Fred at that moment. The week was almost up, the job was almost done, and he hadn’t been out with them all in awhile thanks to the stress of the issues that they’d been having with zoning rules. 

“Yeah, yeah, that sounds great,” he said. “Let me call Jughead and let him know I won’t be home for dinner.”

Fred reached for his cellphone in his back pocket. Jughead was home today finishing up a freelance article he was writing. 

One of the men behind Diego snickered.

Fred looked up and saw Jeff elbow Frank in the ribs.

“What?” Fred asked.

“Nothing,” Diego said. “Call Jughead, let him know you’ll be home late.”

“Or invite him along,” Frank said. “He’s 21 already right? We never took him out to celebrate.”

Jughead didn’t really like to have people make a fuss over him, but he probably wouldn’t mind if the crew bought him a drink. Jughead had already spent two summers working with these guys. They could bring Moose as well. 

“Yeah, I did mention to him that he should come along next time,” Fred said as he started to text Jughead. “I’ll ask if he already made dinner though.”

There was another snicker in the background and Fred looked up.

“Frank, was that you? What’s so funny exactly?” Fred asked him directly. He knew he was protective of Jughead. Would hate to think someone in his own crew was looking down on him.

“Nothing, just,” Frank started. He seemed uncomfortable to be on the spot, realizing that his natural reaction was going to cause some kind of trouble. “Just, you know, gotta call the wife, you know. Make sure it’s okay to come out with the boys.”

Fred shook his head.

“No, I don’t know. What wife? I’ve been divorced for years. Amy and I are getting a bit serious but...,” he said. “I was just gonna call Jughead and let him know I’d be home late.”

His crew all looked away.

“What?” Fred asked. “Can someone please just explain what?”

They all turned to Frank who looked around helplessly, but they all just looked at him. He’d said it, he was going to have to explain it.

“Jughead,” Frank started. “He’s like your wife is all.”

“What?” Fred said. He smiled in confusion and scoffed.

“Well, I mean, we know you’re with Amy. But Jughead he lives with you, and makes your lunch and dinner, and you know. You guys are just together a lot.”

“I’m just being polite. If I don’t let him know I won’t be home at my usual time, then dinner will get cold. I promised I wouldn’t do that to him again.”

The stares he received after that revelation had turned from embarrassment of what Frank had said to quiet muted sideways looks at each other.

Fred looked at their expressions. He thought back on what he said and it took him a moment to realize that it was damning. He had called Mary every single time he wasn’t going to make it home for dinner he realized. They all knew that, he’d been working with these guys for years. But they were taking it out of context, he wanted to say. He’d already gone to Malone’s with them once without telling Jughead. And Jughead had made dinner that had gone cold. 

“I was going to invite him this time, but not if you guys are gonna give him a hard time,” Fred said. 

“He didn’t mean anything bad by it, Fred,” Diego said. “He was just kidding.”

Behind them, the others in the crew came in one by one to clock out. They lingered slightly longer than normal, Fred thought, though perhaps it was in his imagination. They weren’t looking at him directly, but side glanced at the whole of them.

“I didn’t mean anything bad by it,” Frank said. “It’s just a nickname. We know you’re not… you know....gay.”

“Not that there’s anything wrong with that,” Jeff said.

Moose had overheard that last part and walked over to them. He stood on Jeff’s other side. “What’d I miss?”

“Nothing,” Fred said. He didn’t want to get into the conversation anymore. He realized that they weren’t really teasing Jughead, they were actually teasing him. He didn’t want Moose to hear and then go back and tell Jughead, make him self-conscious. “Let me put this last folder away and lock up. Malone’s sounds great about now.”

“Malone’s, great wings,” Moose said. “Don’t forget to call Jughead and let him know you’re not gonna be home for dinner. Or invite him along already.”

Fred sighed in frustration.

The others winced.

“What did I say?” Moose asked.

“Nothing,” Fred said.

“Frank called Jughead ‘the wife’ in front of Fred,” Jeff said.

Moose smiled and then grimaced trying to hold back a laugh.

“Wait a second,” Fred turned back around. “Does he normally do it behind my back?”

Everyone remained quiet.

“Moose, come on,” Fred said. “He’s your friend too. Isn’t he?”

Moose seemed to struggle for a moment and then nodded.

“They don’t mean anything bad by it,” Moose said and Fred looked away in frustration. “But yeah, That’s what we call Jughead. He’s the wife.”

“But I’m with Amy,” Fred said.

“It’s not the same,” Moose shrugged.

“I can’t just not call him. He’d sit there and wait for me,” even as he said it, Fred realized that this sounded even worse than the way he phrased it earlier. It’d seemed completely normal and innocent until this moment when he’d heard how the entire crew apparently were viewing it.

“We know,” Moose said. “It’s just you guys are kind of domestic. And we see Jughead more than Amy so.”

Fred stood a bit dumbfounded. 

“But I’m not...,” Fred said. “He’s my friend. I mean, he’s Archie’s friend.”

He couldn’t bring himself to say that Jughead had become his closest friend. The crew had their families they were with on the weekends. Fred’s son had moved away, his wife had left him years ago. He liked spending time with Jughead. And Jughead seemed to also like spending time with him.

Fred saw Amy once or twice a week. Sometimes he spent the weekend at her place. But during the week Fred and Jughead spent a lot of their free time together as opposed to with other people. 

“We know,” Moose said. “We didn’t want to make you feel uncomfortable.”

Everyone was quiet for a moment.

“Why don’t you invite him to go to Malone’s?” Moose said. “I’ll come too, we can all hang out. Otherwise, he’s just gonna sit home alone then right?”

Fred stood there for a moment and then looked down at his phone. 

“Come on,” Moose started ushering Diego and the others out of the trailer. “We’ll see you there at six.”

When they were finally out, Fred sat down in his chair. A few stragglers were still coming in to punch out when Fred started dialing Jughead’s number.


	17. At the Drive In

####  AT THE DRIVE IN

_ Spring Break, Junior Year _

_ “Do you like scary movies?” _

Archie, Veronica and Jughead were at the drive-in theater on the Saturday night before Archie had to go back to school. He’d driven over to spend the last weekend of Spring Break with his dad after going on a trip to Florida with Veronica for a few days. Jughead’s dad was working tonight and had let them in while only charging them for one person. They had borrowed Fred’s pick-up truck and were sitting in the back curled up into each other under a blanket with Veronica in the middle.

The movie for the night was the classic horror film, Scream which they’d all already seen before, but not with each other.

“You know, Drew Barrymore being in this for like 5 seconds is a nod to the movie Psycho, where Vivian Leigh, that’s Jamie Lee Curtis’ mom, who was this huge actress at the time got killed within like 30 minutes or something,” Jughead said.

_ “Name the killer in Friday the 13th.” _

“I got this answer wrong when I first saw it,” Archie said.

“Me too,” Veronica and Jughead said at the same time. 

“We’d be so dead,” Jughead laughed.

“It’s not really my genre,” Veronica shrugged.

They remained quiet while Drew Barrymore ran from the ghostface killer on screen and then died horribly.

“Damn it!” Archie yelled out.

Both he and Veronica jumped.

“Jesus, Archie, you almost gave me a heart attack,” Jughead said. “What?”

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you,” Archie said. He held up his phone, “I just got a text from my professor. The file I sent over is corrupted somehow. I got to get to my computer tomorrow and see what’s wrong.”

“Do you need to go now?” Jughead asked.

“No, no, it’s fine,” Archie said. “ I have back-up copies if anything is wrong.”

“We should go to Pop’s after this,” Veronica said. 

“Yeah, let’s go get some burger’s at Pop’s,” Archie said. “I haven’t had any in months. And shakes. Definitely.”

Archie pulled out his phone again.

“I’m gonna ask my dad if he wants us to bring him something,” Archie said.

“It’ll be kind of late for a burger,” Jughead said. “He’d be having his dinner around now, but maybe a shake.”

A few minutes later, Fred responded. And as Jughead had predicted, he asked for a shake.

“He didn’t say which flavor,” Archie said as he started typing.

“Fred likes chocolate, with whip cream and chocolate sprinkles,” Jughead said.

“Wow you do spend a lot of time with my dad,” Archie laughed.

“I kind of want popcorn,” Veronica said. “Must be because Drew didn’t get her popcorn.”

“I’ll get you popcorn,” Archie said as he started to get out from under the blanket.

“Get a big one so we can all share,” Veronica said.

“Anyone else want anything?” Archie asked.

“Soda?” Jughead asked.

“Will do,” Archie said and walked off to the concession stand.

Veronica and Jughead stayed sitting together watching the movie in silence for awhile. Until Sidney’s boyfriend came on the screen.

“That guy kind of looks like you,” Veronica said.

“More like my dad,” Jughead said looking him over.

Veronica hummed in acknowledgement. Then turned to Jughead slightly to better see him.

“So, now that my clueless boyfriend is gone,” Veronica said. “How’s it going Juggie?”

“I’m getting by,” Jughead said with a slightly confused smile. “Why’s Archie clueless?”

Veronica didn’t answer, just smiled a secret smile.

“Any new beaus since you sent Eddie packing?”

“Ah, no,” Jughead said. “Not really something I’m looking for right now.”

“That was like a year ago though,” Veronica said. “That’s like an eternity.”

“There’s been dates since Eddie, no one serious,” Jughead said.

“Really?” Veronica leaned in. “And you didn’t mention it to Archie? He’s starting to get worried about you.”

“There’s been no one worth mentioning,” Jughead said. A few nameless faces he didn’t care to remember. He thought back and could barely remember names. Certainly not all of them. “Maybe after graduation.”

“Oh, I can’t wait for graduation.”

Jughead hummed in agreement.

“What are you gonna do? The penthouse has plenty of room if you want to make a go of it in the city,” Veronica said. “Archie would love to have you around. Show you the sights.”

“I’m not sure what I want to do, but not the city,” Jughead said. On screen the guy who looks like his dad pressured his girlfriend into showing him one of her boobs. “I like it here. I like the quiet. I like the way things are now. Though I’ll probably have to score some more freelance jobs. I’ll have time since school will be over. Probably not grad school though.”

“Hmmm,” Veronica agreed. “Of course, you’ll need to be able to afford your own place.”

“My place has everything I need,” Jughead said.

“You mean Archie’s basement,” Veronica said eyebrows raised in incredulity.

Jughead laughed.

“I thought you were trying to be less judgemental, Veronica.”

“Ouch,” she said mouth turning into an insincere frown “Insulting me instead of admitting you don’t want to leave Fred.”

Jughead turned away from the movie to look at her. Too surprised by her words to try and hide the truth behind those words.

“What?” 

“You’re in love with Fred,” Veronica said. “You like the way things are now. You like living here, spending time with Fred, not dating anyone because you’re in love with him.”

Jughead’s mouth turned into a frown. His eyes narrowed at her and he sat eerily still.

Veronica’s mouth turned up in a smile.

“I knew it!”

Jughead shook his head and looked away.

“I wouldn’t go that far,” he said. “I wouldn’t say ‘in love’.”

“Oh my god, Juggie!” 

Veronica enveloped him in a hug as he sat still. He closed his eyes for a moment. The weight on his shoulders lifting for a moment at someone knowing before settling in again with the weight of his hidden feelings.

“Does Archie know?” 

“Are you kidding?” That boy doesn’t know anything unless you spell it out for him in big letters,” Veronica said.

“Then don’t tell him. He might tell Fred, and that’s just going to ruin everything,” Jughead said.

He left the comfort of her arms and turned back to the screen.

“How long have you been living in this unrequited love?” Veronica asked. She looked sad for him.

Jughead was silent a moment and looked around. Archie was still at the concession stand.

“Almost the entire time,” Jughead said. “He’s attractive. I noticed that as soon as I saw him after coming back to Riverdale. But this last school year, it’s gotten worse.”

Veronica nodded in sympathy.

“After Eddie and I broke up, Fred was there, made me feel better. He’s always looking after me. We have dinner and hang out in front of the TV almost every night. We’ve gone to the movies, and Pop’s. We clean the house, mow the lawn. Take care of each other when we’re sick”

“Sounds like you’re already married,” Veronica said.

“Except… “Jughead said.

“Sex?”

“That’d be nice yeah, but what I meant is we’re not married or dating. He sees me as a son or something. I’m looking at him, and he’s looking somewhere else.”

“So things are pretty serious with Amy?” Veronica asked.

“It’s been over a year,” Jughead said. “She has her own key. Only a matter of time before I have to leave the house with her moving in or some reason. Maybe he’ll catch me looking… and tell me to go.”

“Jug, no,” Veronica said. “Fred isn’t like that. He’d never turn you out.”

“I know,” Jughead said and shook his head. “I just worry sometimes he’ll find out and freak out. I don’t want to lose what I have.”

“But maybe you could have more,” Veronica said.

He looked back at her. She seemed sad, but was trying to give him hope. He didn’t want it.

“You’re popcorn, madam,” Archie said as he appeared back at the truck. He handed Veronica the popcorn and then held out the soda for Jughead. Then, while holding his own soda, he jumped back into the truck and took his seat.

“Thanks, Arch,” Jughead said.

On screen, Sidney was in the principal’s office.

“I was thinking I should just move my stuff out of my room,” Archie said. “I’m staying in the city this summer at Veronica's anyway. I can move my stuff to the basement and you can have the room, Jug” Archie said.

“I’m good in the basement. I’m sure Fred wants to keep the room for you for when you visit,” Jughead said.

“Archie, the basement is like it’s own mini-apartment. Jughead has a separate entrance, all the privacy he needs,” Veronica said.

“I wouldn’t want to bother your dad with my insomnia writing,” Jughead said.

“Yeah, but it also means that Veronica and I can’t… you know… while I’m here.”

Veronica smacked him in the chest.

“It’d be easier if we were all the way down in the basement. Is all I’m saying,” Archie defended. “Plus, my dad makes it sound like you’re always up in the house anyway.”

“Like how?” Jughead said confused.

“Don’t you make him dinner every night or something?” Archie asked.

“Not every night,” Jughead defended.

“Mostly. And honestly, thanks, Jug. For looking after my dad,” Archie said. “I’d be worried if he was out here all on his own. Makes me feel less guilty about being in the city all the time.”

“He looks after me too,” Jughead said. 

On screen, Sidney and her boyfriend were having lunch together with their friends.

“Hey, I never noticed that guy looks like your dad,’ Archie said.

  
  



	18. Jughead and Fred at the Bar

####  JUGHEAD AND FRED AT THE BAR

_ End of Junior year _

Jughead arrived at Malone’s about 10 minutes after everyone else. He spotted them easily enough at one of the four pool tables in the place. Some of the guys were already playing pool, including Moose. But Fred was sitting by the back where there was a long bar that extended across the entire wall. That’s where they could put down their drinks and other food while they played.

“Hey everyone, had to stop and get gas,” Jughead said as he passed everyone on his way to the empty chair next to Fred. Everyone waved their hellos.

“We ordered your usual drink already,” Moose said as he stood by the pool table waiting for his turn.

“Cool, thanks” Jughead said.

He’d been to most of the post-work Malone’s trips with Fred now.

The bar/restaurant was really a sports bar and TV monitors hanging from the ceiling showed various sports games. The teams weren’t anything he usually recognized so Jughead mostly ignore them. The walls were wood and lined with fading old photos and a few neon lights advertising different beers. The music was the type Fred liked and often played on his favorite radio station.

The crowd at Malone’s was mostly made up between men Fred’s age and college students that were old enough to be in the bar. At tables were groups of friends around the same age, but you could tell some were married couples as well within the group. There were a few people Jughead didn’t know, but recognized from other nights.

“I was talking to my dad about the burgers here. He said you two used to sneak in here with fake IDs,” Jughead said to Fred with a mischievous smile.

“Yeah, FP used to like this place when he was back in high school. It used to be all ages, but then a few things happened and they made it 21+ only when we were in high school,” Fred laughed. “FP got mad he couldn’t have his favorite burger.”

“Like father like son in some ways then,” Moose said. “Can’t imagine what you’d do if you couldn’t get your burger.”

“Don’t you always have the same wings,” Jughead asked Moose.

“They’re good,” Moose laughed at being called out. Then it was his turn again and he went around the table deciding which shot to take.

The waiter came by with his pre-ordered beer and Jughead gave him his burger order. Fred, who had waited for Jughead before ordering, asked for the House Burger. 

“So how’s school going, Jughead?” Frank walked by and asked. He was playing pool also with Moose, Jeff, and Diego. “You’re almost a senior right?”

“I will be in August,” Jughead.

One more year, thought Fred. He’d get to have this for one more year and then he wasn’t sure what was going to happen. He watched Jughead’s animated face talking happily to Moose and his crew. Things probably wouldn’t change right away, but this would end. Maybe he’d marry Amy, though he was starting to doubt that already. But eventually, Jughead would move out, Archie was probably going to stay in the city. Fred stopped thinking about it. 

“What about you Moose?” Jeff asked.

“Oh, I’ll be finished pretty soon,” Moose answered.

“But your boy is gonna be finished at the same time as Jughead though right?” Jeff asked meaning Kevin.

“Yeah,” Moose nodded.

“How come you never invite Kevin to come out with us?” Fred asked. He suddenly realized that. Kevin never came even in the summers when Kevin moved back home with his dad.

“To Malone’s?” Moose asked. “He wouldn’t be caught dead here.”

He laughed and everyone took the cue to laugh along with him. 

Jughead wouldn’t have guessed that Kevin would have liked Malone’s either. He preferred more posh places according to Moose. In high school, senior year, Kevin and Veronica’s social media posts had them tagged in the same location as they visited what appeared to be some high end nightclubs together most of which were not in Riverdale. 

Diego scratched on the shot he took and so he and Frank lost their game which meant Fred and Jughead took over to play against Jeff and Moose. Jeff broke to start the game and then took a shot and called stripes.

“I pre-apologize for losing this game,” Jughead said to Fred. He was getting a bit better, but he just didn’t have the experience the others did with the game. And even when he did start going to Malone’s, it was a long time before he went ahead and tried playing.

“We should come on our own one day so you can practice,” Fred said. “That’s what we have on you. We’ve been doing this for years.”

“I’m okay with that,” Jughead said. He imagined being here, alone with Fred. Almost like a date.

Jughead wondered how Fred would handle being hit on by a guy, if he ever had been. He wished he knew how Fred would react to that. He knew he’d never try anything, especially since Fred was with Amy, but sometimes he liked to imagine what would happen if he confessed to Fred his growing feelings. Sometimes he liked to imagine best case scenarios. It was all a fantasy, Jughead thought. Fred was straight. It didn’t hurt to fantasize. 

Sometimes, like now, when Fred was laughing over something and Jughead could see his eyes glow with their familiar warmth, he wondered how everyone didn’t see the love struck look on his face. Besides, Veronica. 

The food took almost 20 minutes since there were so many of them. But Jughead was all right since someone had ordered two orders of nachos for everyone that kept him tided over. 

His favorite burger was placed in front of him looking as glorious as ever. Jughead looked over the monster that was the Himalaya. There was no way a single bite was going to fit into his mouth in one go. 

“Hold up, you gotta take this shot first,” Fred said.

Jughead looked over. It was his turn now which meant Moose must have missed. And thanks to Fred the table was nearly cleared. All that was left was for Jughead to make the eight ball and they’d win. His shoulders sagged.

“Oh, great,” Jughead said.

The guys laughed at the expression on his face.

“You got this,” Moose said. And patted him on the back.

“Hey, you’re on my team,” Jeff said.

“Come on, Jug, I’ll help you out,” Fred said and motioned for him to come over. 

Fred was standing at the middle of the short edge of the table, by the back near the wall. Jughead walked over and Fred turned him towards the table.

“Ok, what you’re gonna do is hit the cue ball so it hits the eight on the middle to right side. That should get it going in the angle for that corner pocket,” Fred said. “And the cue will just bounce off the wall.”

“Right,” Jughead said with an expression of incredulity. Sure, that sounded easy to Fred, but he was pretty sure he was going to miss this shot.

Jughead leaned over and tried to line up the stick. And that’s when he felt Fred bend and loom over him.

“No, your angles off,” Fred said practically in Jughead’s ear.

Jughead tensed and didn’t move. Fred lay his hands over Jughead’s and positioned the cue stick slightly to the left of where Jughead had it. Fred’s chest was brushing slightly over Jughead’s back, and Jughead could feel Fred’s legs on either side of his left leg. He held his breath and focused on the cue ball in front of him before he had a heart attack.

“That’s better,” Fred said, and he had turned his head towards Jughead enough that the words were whispered into his ear this time. 

Jughead closed his eyes for a moment.

Finally, Fred pulled back and Jughead took the shot. The eight almost bounced off the edge of the corner pocket, but ended up falling in anyway.

“Yes!,” Fred yelled and smacked Jughead on the shoulder. 

Jughead stood up and turned towards Fred with a surprised look on his face. He’d done it, and they’d won the game. Fred was less than a foot away from him, practically standing in the same space as he’d been when he’d guided Jughead’s hands to take the shot. 

They stared at each other for a moment, somewhat surprised that they were so near each other. It was Jughead that stepped away to give space between them. He turned towards the others who were all staring at him and Fred.

“Um, good job man,” Moose recovered first. 

“Yeah, good game,” Frank said. “You should uh, let Fred teach you more often.”

“Guess we’re up,” Diego said to Frank. Now that Jeff and Moose had lost, it was their turn to play winners, Fred and Jughead.

Moose picked up the basket with Jughead’s burger and took it over to him.

“Thanks man,” Jughead said. He picked up the giant burger as best he could. Jughead moaned a bit around it. He always did, to the point that Fred actively stopped to listen for it. It wasn’t the same as when he’d overheard him with Eddie, but it was close. It was Fred’s one guilty indulgence. He liked to hear Jughead moan. 

“So good,” Jughead groaned out when he was finally able to swallow a bit and clear out the mass amount of food in his mouth.

“Good. Right,“ Fred whispered as he started setting up the balls for the next game.

Moose looked between Jughead and Fred. He really wished Kevin had been here for that because he wasn’t sure if he was reading too much into the way Fred had leaned over Jughead bent over a pool table. The expression on Fred’s face when Jughead would moan into a burger. He’d tell Kevin about it anyway. 

As the evening was winding down, the waiter came back to ask how they were splitting the check.

“It's my turn,” Fred said as he motioned between himself and Jughead.

“I can pay for me, Fred. I brought cash.”

“No, no, it’s my turn,” Fred said. He turned back to the waiter. “Give me the bill for both of us.”

The gesture was weighted today for some reason. Jughead could feel the stares from everyone, but he wasn’t sure why. Fred had paid for his meal before, and Jughead had treated Fred on occasion as well. They’d been doing it long enough that Jughead had stopped trying to keep score.

“Thank, Fred,” Jughead said. “I’ll get you next time.”

The others were squaring away their bills instead of paying attention to them.

“We’ll see,” Fred said. 

“I just have to find the waiter before you do,” Jughead said.

“We’ll see,” Fred said again with a smile.

And just like that, everything felt like it had slid back to normal. Jughead finished up his water as everyone squared away their bills. He said his goodbyes. Moose took a selfie of them together and sent it to Kevin. Jughead rode home on his motorcycle, Fred’s truck right behind him as they went home.

  
  
  



	19. Jughead and Valerie

####  JUGHEAD AND VALERIE

_ Summer before Senior Year _

Jughead met Valerie at Pop’s. He knew who she was when she walked in, but only because Archie had posted some videos of Josie and the Pussycats back in high school. Jughead followed their account in support of local music, and so he was pretty sure that was Valerie Brown. Then behind her came in the other two Pussycats, and Veronica Lodge.

He was sitting at a booth as was his usual, finishing up on an article about rural New York motorcycle trails and hot spots for a travel guide. He had been gone from Riverdale two weeks, and it was now the beginning of June. The magazine had given him $300 up front to write the article, and he used most of it to get away for a bit under the excuse of researching some of the spots his dad had recommended closer to the Canadian border that he’d never been to before. 

As he was typing, Veronica sat down in front of him, Josie sat down next to her with Melody, and Valerie sat down next to him.

“Hey Jughead,” Veronica said. “Mind if we join you? The place is pretty packed up.

Jughead looked around. There was a scarcity in seating, and sitting anywhere else would have put them next to strangers.

“Of course,” Jughead replied. “Nice to see you Veronica. And you all are Josie and the Pussycats, right?”

“That’s right,” Josie responded seemingly pleased. “And you…”

Josie trailed off, not wanting to offend him by admitting that she didn’t recognize him. He seemed their age, and would have gone to high school with them.

“Jughead’s from Riverdale originally,” Veronica answered the unasked question. “But he moved away years ago. Came back for college.”

“I’m friends with Archie,” Jughead said. “From when we were kids. We stayed in touch. I guess he must be a big fan because he used to post videos of your shows a lot in high school. I follow you out of moral support.”

“Oh, well, I hope you also like our music,” Josie said.

“Not my usual genre, but you are very talented,” Jughead responded smoothly.

“Oh, well, that’s all right then,” Josie said with a smile. 

“Nice to meet you,” Valerie said. “I’m Valerie, and this is Melody.”

“Hi,” Melody waved.

“Nice to meet you both,” Jughead said.

“So what are you up to today?” Veronica said tapping on his laptop. “Aren’t classes over?”

“I’m working on an article for a travel magazine,” Jughead said. 

“Really?” Valerie asked.

“I’m a freelance writer,” Jughead said. “I’m majoring in Journalism at Riverdale College, but I’ve been working as a freelancer since high school.”

“A travel article? About Riverdale?” Veronica asked.

Jughead explained what the article was about and about how he had just gotten back to Riverdale the night before.

“Archie said you were traveling, he didn’t mention why,” Veronica said.

“So where did you go?” Valerie asked. 

“North Country, right alongside of Lake Ontario for a few miles. There were a couple of other places on the way back that I hit up. It’s basically a recommended route for bikers coming in from the tri-state area,” Jughead said. “I camped out along the road by the Lake. It’s beautiful in the morning.”

“Sounds amazing,” Valerie said. 

“I’ve got pictures,” Jughead said. “If you want to see.”

“Yeah,” Valerie smiled.

Jughead pulled up the images from his computer he’d taken for himself and for the article, then passed along the laptop towards her so she could look through them.

The waitress came by then and left them some water and took their drink orders.

“Archie said you were traveling next month too,” Veronica said in a questioning manner.

“Yeah, while I was in Syracuse I heard about this festival nearby,” Jughead answered. “It wasn’t in my initial research, which was really just talking to the Serpents. Seems to be a Syracuse thing. It’s not just for bikers, though a lot of bikers on the West side of New York like to go.”

“You’re Jughead Jones,” Josie said. “I just realized who you are, sorry. You’re FP Jones’ son. My mother, the Mayor, used to talk about your dad and the Southside Serpents.”

“All bad things, I imagine,” Jughead said.

Josie smiled awkwardly.

“There’s good and bad in all things,” Valerie said. “The Serpents have a bad rep and in some cases they earned it. But they also kept the Ghoulies at bay. And those were the real drug dealers. And one time when my tire busted they put the spare on for me.”

“Really? Yeah, that sounds like some of the Serpents I know,” Jughead said.

“Are you a Southside Serpent?” Josie asked.

“No, just my dad,” Jughead answered. “But sometimes I’ll hang out with the ones my age that live near my dad. We just drive out on the backroads. Visit local shops and stuff around New York, Jersey, and Pennsylvania mostly.”

“So like an honorary Serpent,” Melody said.

“I suppose,” Jughead said. Of the Serpent’s his age, he’d say that Cheryl had turned into their unofficial leader. But when Cheryl didn’t have a preference of where they were going, she let Jughead or Toni pick left or right.

“These are beautiful, Jughead,” Valerie said as she looked through the images and tried to move the conversation away from the Serpents. “When is the Syracuse festival?”

“It’s in two and a half weeks,” Jughead said. “It’s to celebrate the summer solstice. It’s really the whole point.”

“So what’s at the festival,” Valerie asked attentively.

Veronica smiled as she looked between them. She looked over at Josie and Melody to see if they were also seeing what she was seeing. 

“It’s by a lake,” Jughead said. “There’s local restaurants making food, margaritas, local stores selling summer clothing. A tribute band to The Beach Boys. A sandcastle making contest.”

“That sounds like so much fun,” Valerie said. 

“Maybe we can all go,” Veronica said. 

“Road trip,” Melody said.

Jughead looked at them a bit concerned. 

“Oh we won’t cramp your style,” Veronica assured him. “You go on ahead on your bad boy motorcycle. We’ll all travel in a car. I’ll ask Archie, I bet he’ll want to go. And it’s summer! Betty’s here. And we’ll ask Kevin and Moose.”

“Cheryl is probably coming also,” Jughead said. “All my friends who are Serpents.”

“That’s right, Cheryl’s a Serpent,” Veronica said as if remembering.

“Cheryl Blossom is a Southside Serpent?” Josie asked.

“Ever since she started dating Toni,” Jughead said. “Toni’s a girl, by the way. In case you didn’t know.”

“Well, I’m not surprised about that, but I have been out of the loop here for a long time it seems,” Josie said.

“That’s cause you have too many followers. It’s hard to keep up with everyone else,” Valerie said.

Josie sighed.

“Do you post your travel pictures online?” Valerie asked Jughead.

And that’s how they started following each other’s personal accounts. Much to the glee of Veronica who was trying to hide her smile. She took a covert picture of them talking while pretending to take a selfie and sent the picture to Archie.

Their drinks arrived then. The waitress refilled Jughead’s mug of coffee. He moved his laptop to face Veronica’s side of the table so they could look through his travel photos while they drank their milkshakes.

“It really does look beautiful,” Josie said as she looked through it. “Makes me want to take a road trip. The images themselves are inspirational.”

“You take a lot of road trips, Jughead?” Valerie asked.

“When I can,” Jughead said. “I drove in from Toledo initially. But I also like the familiar roads. It’s nice, quiet, and feels like home. Plus it’s like the one big thing my dad and I have in common, so we go out sometimes just riding.”

Valerie smiled.

“Ok, I am texting Archie right now. We are so doing this,” Veronica said.


	20. The Gang's All Here

####  THE GANG’S ALL HERE - SUMMER SOLSTICE FESTIVAL

_ Summer before Senior Year _

Jughead had driven into town with the Serpents; FP Jones, Cheryl, Toni, Sweet Pea, Joaquin, Fang, and for some reason, Alice Cooper. His father had contacted the local leader of the biker gang in that town so there would be no issues of territory or any misunderstanding. In exchange, The Serpents stayed at the local motel owned by the leader’s family. And they also bought the first round of drinks at the local biker bar that night.

It had taken a very small push from Veronica for Jughead to contact Valerie and ask her to dinner a few days after meeting her at Pop’s. He wasn’t completely oblivious and noticed at Pop’s that he might have a chance there. Veronica put in a good word for him before grabbing his phone, looking up Valerie on the social media page, and telling him to go for it.

Archie also thought this was a good idea.

So for the few weeks before the festival, Jughead had hung out with Valerie a handful of times. He’d even kissed her a few times. But he decided to wait for this event before trying for anything more serious. 

The gang was all here at the summer solstice festival.

Archie, Veronica, Betty and her boyfriend from Colorado were in the lake. Cheryl and Toni were playing some festival games with the other serpents. Josie and Melody were shopping at the local store booths. Kevin and Moose were sunbathing by the lake. His dad, Alice, and Fred were having some food and local beers. 

Archie had told him that he had invited his dad and Amy, but Fred had declined the invitation. Turned out Fred and Amy had broken up at some point while Jughead was on his road trip and hadn’t said anything to anyone about it. Then Fred suddenly changed his mind the morning of the trip and Jughead hadn’t known about it until he saw Fred at the festival that morning. 

Valerie was standing by the stage watching a lady on acoustic guitar singing a Stevie Nicks cover. 

“Hey,” Jughead said as he approached her. 

She turned around to greet him. She looked beautiful in a bright yellow sundress. Her usual curls dreaded back to keep cool in the heat of the summer. A smile even brighter than her eyes. 

He lifted up the two beers he had gotten, each different.

“So they had a pale ale and an IPA. Ladies choice,” He said. 

“Thank you kind sir,” she said and grabbed the IPA from his left hand. She clinked her bottle on his and then they each took a sip.

They were looking at each other’s faces to try and gauge if each other’s beer was good or not. Then they smiled once they’d swallowed.

“How was it?” Jughead asked.

“Well,” she said with a shrug. “It’ll do I guess.”

“Same,” Jughead said and shook his head. He took another sip regardless.

Jughead wore his often seen S t-shirt and ever present crown. But it was too hot for anything more and his jacket was back at his bike.

Everyone else had come in the night before in cars and stayed at a different hotel closer to the lake. But the Serpents drove up with each other and then they all rode in together from the motel to arrive at the festival at the same time.

“How’s Stevie Nick’s over here?” Jughead motioned towards the stage.

“Oh, I think maybe it’s time we tried out the lake,” Valerie said. She grabbed his hand and walked them away from the stage and towards Moose and Kevin. 

They were sunbathing while also guarding the personal belongings of everyone else who was in the lake. As well as the extra bag of beach towels they’d brought. Jughead offered Kevin and Moose the rest of their beers and then took off their regular clothing leaving Valerie in a swimsuit and Jughead in swim trunks.

They went into the water towards their friends who seemed to just be wading around enjoying the water.

“Hey guys, so glad you could join us. The water is great,” Veronica said. “Wow, Jughead, I don’t think I’ve ever seen you without your crown.”

“I don’t always wear it,” Jughead said. He sunk down into the lake to get his hair wet and then popped back out. “I don’t wear it under the motorcycle helmet.”

“Well, it is your signature thing,” Archie said. He also sunk down into the water for a moment before popping back out.

“I’m really loving this festival. This is so perfect,” Betty said. “Our last summer before graduation you guys.”

She sounded excited as she said, clinging to her boyfriend’s arm next to her. Harry was taller than all of them, with blonde hair and perfect boy next door good looks. She’d brought him home for Christmas last year and Jughead was finally able to meet him since, thanks to Charles, and now his dad dating Alice, he ended up at family get togethers with the Coopers once in awhile.

“Yeah, thanks for letting us tag along with you,” Harry said.

“Oh, yeah,” Jughead said. “I’m glad everyone wanted to come along. Honestly, it’s better this way. When you’re writing about an activity that’s meant to be done with more people, it’s best to experience it that way.”

“Good,” Valerie said. “Cause I’m glad to be here too. This is as beautiful as I pictured.”

And it was more beautiful than Jughead had pictured. The sun shining on the lake sparkled. The place had been decorated in orange and yellows that covered every booth from the sun and waved in the wind against the backdrop of the trees and the sand. On the other side of the lake were nothing but rich full trees underneath the cloudless blue sky. 

They stayed in the water for awhile. At one point, the couples got together to play chicken fight with each other. With Valerie on his shoulders they defeated Betty and Harry, but were then taken down by Archie and Veronica.

“Wanna go do something else for a bit,” Jughead asked Valerie.

“Yeah, sure,” she said. “You have to try everything for your article right?”

“Yeah, if you don’t mind,” Jughead said. 

“Let’s go try the games out,” she said.

Back on the shore, they dried themselves off a bit, but walked off before getting dressed since they’re swim clothes were still wet. Moose had fallen asleep, but Kevin was reading a true crime novel.

They found Cheryl and Toni by a water pistol game. She was the only one left after thoroughly defeating anyone else who came up against her. Toni was holding a large stuffed rabbit wearing a leather jacket. Jughead and Valerie tried their luck, but Cheryl remained superior. 

The rest of the Serpents were at a game trying to throw bean bags into holes on a wooden stand-up about 10 feet away. Jughead and Valerie played along there as well, but were defeated by Sweet Pea. 

“Let’s try this one,” Jughead said at a game where you had to throw ping pong balls into large jugs.

“Ok, one more and then I think we can give up,” Valerie said.

“I don’t know if my ego can take another hit,” he said with a smile.

Valerie laughed lightly. 

Together they got enough balls into the jug to win a small stuffed turtle which the man handed over to Valerie.

“Where to next, my lady,” Jughead asked.

He took her shopping next, where they briefly ran into the other Pussycats now joined by Veronica. But the only thing Valerie wanted she bought for herself. It was a white, hand-knitted wrap that she put on right away.

By then their swim clothes were dry and so they walked back to the shore to get dressed.

“Having fun?,” Jughead asked Kevin. Moose was still asleep.

Kevin had put the book down and was staring into the lake.

“This is very relaxing,” Kevin said. 

“Good, I’m glad to hear that. And glad to see Moose finds it relaxing as well.”

Kevin laughed.

Suddenly, the live music started again. Once the Stevie Nicks cover singer had left, there was just songs playing while The Beach Boys cover band set-up. They were starting off strong with ‘Good Vibrations.’ And Valerie pulled Jughead’s arm towards the stage.

“See you later then,” Jughead said to Kevin and let Valerie lead him towards the music. 

They ended up near the front with only a few people in front of them. He looked around at the other people while Valerie danced and watched the stage. He caught sight of his dad, Alice and Fred a few feet away. Fred knew some of The Beach Boys songs, but it wasn’t really his thing. Jughead knew that. He’d catch him singing Beach Boys at Malone’s, but if he was in the car with Fred, Fred would change the station if it came on.

Valerie noticed the smile on Jughead’s face.

“What’s so funny?” She asked.

Jughead shook himself out of it.

“Sorry. My mind wandered off,” Jughead said.

“Beach Boys not your thing?” Valerie asked.

“It’s fine,” Jughead said and smiled “At least you’re here to help me bear it.”

And he was so sincere that Valerie immediately smiled.

Then, having been spotted by Alice Cooper, she along with FP and Fred went to stand by them.

“Hey Jughead,” Alice said. “This place is amazing. We’re having a great time. Thanks for letting us know about this and being okay with us tagging along.”

“I’m glad everyone’s having a good time,” Jughead said. 

“Yeah, and to think I almost didn’t come,” Fred said. “Archie didn’t really explain what this was very well. But Alice called me and convinced me.”

Jughead nodded, internally he was rolling his eyes at his maybe future stepmother. It had been easy to avoid Fred all day. He wanted to focus on Valerie and make sure he didn’t accidentally start ignoring her in Fred’s favor. He definitely didn’t want to act like he usually did with Fred in front of everyone else. He knew it was damning even if Fred didn’t seem to notice.

Archie came up and hugged him from behind. Kevin, Moose, Veronica, Betty, Betty’s boyfriend at her heels. He put Jughead’s beanie back on his head. Jughead moved it back into position.

“What is with this band?” Archie laughed. 

“It’s a cover band,” Jughead said.

“Oh.”

“I mean, so far it’s nothing to write home about, but I will anyway,” Jughead said.

“That’s right,” Alice said. “You’ll have to send me a link to your work Jug, we can always use some talented writers at The Register. We hire freelancers too.”

“Oh,” Jughead said. It’s not that he hadn’t thought about it, it’s just that he knew how Alice felt, or had felt, about Jughead’s dad and he still saw her as a bit of a villain in the story of his family. He could keep up with his dad’s news sometimes while he was still in Toledo just by the things Alice was writing about the Serpents. And all this time she had been a Serpent herself. And now she was dating Jughead’s dad. Perhaps he  _ could _ write for her.

Perhaps he could write for her full time and not leave Riverdale. His eyes strayed to Fred and then he looked away quickly. 

“I mean, yeah, I’ll send you some links,” Jughead said.

“Juggie’s great,” FP said to Alice. “And I’m not just saying that cause he’s my son. He’s been getting paid for this since he was in high school. He’s gonna be great. You’ll see.”

“Huh,” she said as she looked Jughead over.

Jughead smiled at the pride he could hear in his father’s voice.

“Well, we’re gonna go grab some food,” Archie chimed in. “That lake took a lot out of me. Everyone’s welcome to join us.”

As the others followed along with Archie, Jughead took Valeries’ hand.

“Food?”

“I’m not completely hungry yet,” she said. “Maybe a drink?”

“And walk along the lake with the sun setting in the background,” Jughead suggested. He’d had a mental picture for the past week of walking along the lake with her. He did like her, liked talking to her, thought she was an amazing woman.

“Good idea,” she said.

As they walked away Jughead leaned in and kissed her cheek. She turned her head and they kissed each other’s lips as they walked along. 

He could hear Alice coo at them and Fred say, “ _ young love _ .” 

Jughead was willing to try.


	21. Everyone Makes Assumptions

####  EVERYONE MAKES ASSUMPTIONS

_ Fall, Senior Year _

Fred was in his trailer, his office, with Jeff, going over some of the construction plans. The winter was coming on again and they had another good month of construction before things started to get a little bit more unpredictable. As far as they could tell, they would still be able to finish on time barring an early blizzard.

“Man, I cannot look at this thing anymore,” Fred said with a laugh.

“Oh thank god you said it first,” Jeff laughed too.

“Thank god it’s almost time to go home,” Fred said.

“Hey, the guys are going to Malone’s tonight if you want to join us,” Jeff said. “We didn’t realize we missed Jughead’s birthday this year.”

Jughead’s 22nd birthday passed by without too much fanfare. It was him at home with Fred as usual, but FP, Alice, and Moose came by as well. FP bought a cake at the grocery store. It was mostly white with blue icing balloons. The cake read “HP Jughead Jones” with a little crown drawn above the words.

“We had a small get together at the house for him,” Fred said. “Jughead’s not big on celebrating his birthday.”

“And we didn’t get a chance to celebrate his 21st,” Jeff said. “So Frank and I decided we’d buy him dinner and a drink next time he came out to Malone’s. Call him up. See if he wants to come out with us.”

“Yeah, all right,” Fred said.

He texted Jughead, as was the young man’s preference. It seemed to be the preference of everyone Jughead’s age as Archie and Moose preferred texting as well. While he was typing, someone else came into the office.

He looked up to see Molly Taylor, the main lady at the city permit office. Jeff motioned for her to come inside and so Fred finished his text inviting Jughead out with an offer to pick him up at home so he could enjoy his drinks without worry.

“Hey Molly,” Jeff said. 

“Hey,” she answered. She was dressed in business casual and closed-toe flats to be able to walk around construction sites. She was holding a manila envelope in her hand which she handed over to Fred.

“Permits come through?” Fred asked.

“Yes,” she said. “You’re all set for the next two months. You can close down two lanes as needed between the hours of 10am - 4pm. The rest is all in there.”

Fred opened the envelope and took a peek inside. There was a small stack of paperwork he was going to have to look over before Monday. He laid the envelope on his desk.

“Thank you, Molly,” Fred said. “You didn’t have to come all the way down here. I would have driven over in the morning.”

“Oh, I took the day off for the long weekend and I didn’t want to miss you,” Molly said with a smile. “I’m driving up to Glendale for my mom’s birthday. The big 7-0 this year and she’s retiring.”

“Oh, that’s nice,” Fred said. He knew Molly was from Glendale. They’d somehow realized that they both graduated from high school the same year just one town over from each other.

“Where was she working?” Jeff asked.

Molly looked over at him briefly before turning her attention back to Fred.

“She was a county clerk,” Molly laughed. “That’s where her and my dad met. He was a police officer. He retired a few years ago.”

Fred could tell Molly was making some eyes at him. He looked down briefly at her left hand, but the wedding ring was gone. He couldn't remember the last time he’d seen it on her. But he knew that at some point she was married because they’d talked about meeting their spouses in high school.

“Anyway, I wanted to make sure you got these from me before I left,” Molly said. “I’m gonna head out early tomorrow morning. I would have driven tonight, but I didn’t want to drive at night alone through the woods you know.”

“Oh, what about your husband,” Fred asked. “He’s not going with you.”

Molly smiled a bit self-deprecating and lifted up her left hand to show off her ringless finger.

“I’m sorry,” Fred said. “I didn’t mean to…”

“It’s okay, it’s fine,” Molly said and waved away his concern and apology. “It’s been a few months and the divorce was final last month. I’ve had some time to get used to it.”

“Still,” Fred said.

“Yeah, guess we both picked the wrong high school sweethearts, huh,” she said.

Fred nodded with a little hesitation.

The door opened again and Diego came in.

“Hey you guys coming to Malone’s?” Diego asked. “Did you tell Fred to call his wife so we could buy birthday drinks?”

“Yeah,” Jeff said.

“Oh, did you get remarried? I thought you said you and Amy broke up?” Molly asked with a slightly strained voice. Her own eyes went to Fred’s ringless left hand. 

“We did,” Fred said. “It’s…”

“That’s what we call his roommate. ‘the wife’” Jeff said before Fred could stutter through an explanation.

Molly looked confused.

Fred’s phone dinged in between them. Fred looked down to see Jughead’s message accepting the dinner invitation and asking what time to expect Fred. 

“Jughead said yes,” he said. He quickly typed ‘530’ and sent the message.

“That’s his roommate,” Jeff said. “It was his birthday and we’re taking him out for drinks.”

“You call Fred’s male roommate his wife?” Molly asked. “And his name is Jughead?”

“Yes,” Diego said. “Poor kid. His real name’s not a whole lot better.”

“Don’t make fun,” Fred said. “That’s why he broke up with his last boyfriend.”

“I didn’t mean to insult your wife, Fred,” Diego said with a smile. “He’s a good kid. I read that story he wrote about the festival near Syracuse. Might take my wife next year.”

“So you’re dating your roommate?” Molly asked.

“No,” Fred shook his head. “They’re just teasing me.”

“Ok. Well, anyway,” Molly said and laid a hand on the envelope she brought in. “Here’s your paperwork. I left a couple of notes for you in there as well. Though maybe I can guess what your answer is already. Have a great weekend.”

“You too, safe trip,” Fred said.

“Yeah, best wishes to your mom,” Jeff said.

Molly waved and then turned around and left the trailer.

“What was that about,” Fred asked. “That was weird right?”

“Yeah,” Jeff agreed as they all looked at the door Molly had just left through. 

“Guess it’s in the note?” Diego said unsure.

Fred opened the envelope and took out the paperwork. He flipped through the pages and found a post-it note at the very end. It said “ _ Since we’re both single at the same time, are you interested in having dinner with me? _ ,” and then her phone number.

“Huh,” Fred said as he picked up the note. Jeff and Diego read it over his shoulder. Fred folded it up and put it in his back pocket. Not something he’d ever thought might happen, but when he had first run into Molly after his divorce, he had checked her finger for a ring. He’d always found her to be funny, and nice, and attractive.

“Are you gonna call her?” Jeff asked. He seemed to be genuinely confused.

“Maybe,” Fred said.

“Huh,” Diego said.

“What?”

“Nothing,” Jeff said.

Fred scoffed.

“Molly’s great. I’m sure she’s great,” Jeff said.

“And you and Amy are over now?” Diego asked.

“Almost three months now,” Fred said.

“And Jughead’s with Valerie,” Jeff chimed in. As usual, Jughead had done some hours at the construction site over the summer. He’d mentioned Valerie. Valerie had even stopped by a few times to have lunch with him.

“No,” Fred said. “They broke up a few weeks ago.”

“That was quick,” Diego said. “What happened there?”

“She went back to college in California and got back together with an old boyfriend. Something about long-distance not working out.”

“Her loss,” Jeff said and shook his head.

“Yeah, Jughead’s a good guy,” Diego said.

“Anyone would be lucky to have him,” Fred said. “I’m sure he’ll meet someone who realizes that sooner rather than later.”

Jeff and Diego shared an unsubtle look. Fred noticed, but didn’t want to question them further. He was pretty sure what they were thinking anyway. The crew had been referring to Jughead as his wife for so long that new people coming in actually thought that he  _ was _ Fred’s wife, well, Fred’s husband and calling him “wife” was just teasing. All the new crew this summer were shocked when Jughead had mentioned Valerie and one guy even came to Fred worried that Fred’s husband was cheating on him.

His cell phone chimed again and he looked down. It was a thumbs up emoji from Jughead.

“All right, we’ll see you guys at Malone’s” Fred said dismissing them.

When Fred arrived at Malone’s with Jughead later, the crew was already setting up a game at one of the pool tables. They had Fred and Jughead’s beers waiting for them as well.

“Happy belated birthday, Jughead,” Diego said. He passed him a beer as soon as Jughead was close enough.

“Thank you,” Jughead said as he took the glass.

“To Jughead,” Diego said raising a glass. Everyone joined in the toast and Jughead drank the offered beer. It was his preferred, a testament to how well these guys had gotten to know him by now.

“We ordered your fave burger for you already too,” Moose said. “It’s on them. I already got you a birthday gift.”

It had been a new scarf that he and Kevin had picked out together online. Jughead was wearing it.

“Thanks everyone,” Jughead said. “You really didn’t have to.”

“Well, we didn’t get you anything for your 21st,” Jeff said. “So we owe you one.”

“Thanks,” Jughead said again and smiled. “It’s been a crazy last couple of weeks. I’m happy to get out of the house.”

Fred laid a hand on Jughead’s shoulder and shook it in comfort out of instinct. He could feel everyone’s eyes on them, but didn’t let that stop him. Even if they disapproved, which he knew wasn’t the case. His whole crew seemed to be very supportive of his non-existent romance with Jughead. They were just misunderstanding the situation.

Jughead looked over at Fred and smiled. And suddenly, for the first time ever, Fred wondered if perhaps they weren’t the ones misunderstanding the situation. If there was actually something very big that Fred had been missing.


	22. Christmas Senior Year

####  CHRISTMAS SENIOR YEAR

Fred was in New York City for Christmas this year. Archie had always come home before, but Archie had asked him if he’d consider coming over this year instead. That way he was with Veronica, and Veronica was with her mother. Fred felt it was a reasonable suggestion considering how many Christmases they’d accommodated him and had agreed.

He didn’t want to ask about Jughead, though it was his first thought when Archie had suggested it. Jughead usually saw his dad for a few hours on Christmas, but spent the rest of the time with the Andrews. Fred didn’t want to leave him alone. But he held his tongue. He’d been watching himself ever since the incident with Molly. 

He went on one date with Molly, and it had gone okay, though Fred couldn’t say it had gone great. This time it wasn’t the age difference. Ultimately, they didn’t have much in common. Even being the same age, they seemed to have grown to like completely different things.

“Too bad Jughead couldn’t make it,” Archie said as he sat next to his dad. 

It was Christmas Eve after dinner. The TV was playing It’s a Wonderful Life in the background. Veronica was on one of the sofa’s looking at something through her phone. Her mom was in the Penthouse at a party full of people his own age, but Fred hadn’t wanted to be the third wheel with Hermione Lodge and her new beau. He figured he wouldn’t really fit in with New York socialites. So he’d opted to stay at the Lodge’s condo watching TV.

“He’s with his dad and the Coopers,” Fred shrugged. 

Archie had invited Jughead. He’d told Fred that he would, unknowingly appeasing the only worry Fred had with going to see Archie for Christmas in New York. But Jughead wanted to spend it with FP, even if it was only for a little while. 

“Yeah, but,” Archie grimaced. “I’m sorry, but Mrs. Cooper, I mean Ms. Smith, Alice, is still pretty scary. Especially since she’s embracing her Serpent side again.”

“She was slightly less atrocious this summer,” Veronica said without looking up from her phone, “My mother said she just needed a good hard lay.”

“Veronica,” Fred said in a disappointed manner.

“I don’t think that’s what it is,” Veronica said. “I don’t think FP Jones has a magical penis or anything.”

“Geez,” Fred said and closed his eyes and ran his hand over his face. He could hear Archie laughing in the background. 

“I just think the divorce was good for her,” Veronica said finally looking up from her phone. “She was trying too hard to be and appear perfect and when that all fell apart she could just be herself.”

“Speaking from experience?” Archie asked as he smiled.

“Mine and my mom’s,” Veronica said. “She’s happier now. I can tell. Both women are, my mom and Alice.”

“Well, Jughead texted me this,” Archie said and he held up his phone to his dad.

It was a picture of Jughead at dinner at Pop’s. Jughead, FP Jones, Alice Smith, Betty Cooper, Polly and Jason Blossom and their twins. They were all holding up milkshakes and Fred smiled. He’d never imagined FP and Alice being so domestic together. 

“That looks crazy,” Fred said and laughed.

“I know right,” Archie said and passed the phone over to Veronica.

“It looks like two parallel worlds colliding,” Veronica said and handed the phone back.

“They look happy,” Fred said.

“Tomorrow Charles will be there and Cheryl’s supposed to stop by with Toni as well,” Archie said. 

“See,” Veronica said as she looked at Archie. “Jughead’s totally fine. He has family.”

Fred had to force himself not to frown. 

“Do you think FP and Alice will get married?” Archie asked. 

“Maybe,” Veronica said. “I think he’ll just move in to her house. And then Jughead can move into the trailer.”

She was looking at Fred when she said it. He could feel her eyes on him. He turned towards her, but he wasn’t sure why. Could she tell he was getting uncomfortable?

“That’d be weird for you, huh dad,” Archie said. “Bet you’re used to having Jughead around by now.”

Jughead wasn’t always home when Fred came home, but he usually was. They usually, 4-5 times out of seven, had dinner together. They worked together every summer. They spent every holiday together.

“I am,” Fred said. “But you guys are graduating soon. I’m sure Jughead will want to find his own place, not move in with his dad or potential new stepmom. Not always live in a basement.”

“FP and Alice would probably want to be alone for the honeymoon phase,” Veronica said.

“Do you know if he wants to leave Riverdale?” Fred asked. He wanted to sound casual. He didn’t like thinking about Jughead leaving, and then he felt guilty for wanting Jughead to stay. “I haven’t asked him about it in awhile. He always says he’s not sure what he wants to do after graduation.”

He looked from one to the other and they looked at each other but both seemed unsure.

“He’s not moving back to Toledo, that’s for sure,” Archie said. 

Jughead called Toledo every once in awhile, but so far there was no headway in reconciling with his family there. Only his grandmother talked to him and he had visited her once for her birthday. Whenever she wasn’t in the room, his mother and sister mocked him or accused him of abandoning them. 

“No,” Fred shook his head in agreement with Archie.

“How are things with you and Molly?” Veronica asked sweetly. 

“We only had the one date,” Fred said.

“Ouch,” Veronica said. 

“What? It’s fine. We weren’t really compatible,” Fred said. He frowned and looked away.

“She wasn’t for you, dad,” Archie shook his head. 

“Why not?” Fred asked.

Archie had met Molly once during the summer while he was working with his dad. And his father had told him a little bit about how the date went.

“He’s right,” Veronica said. “Sorry, Mr. Andrews.”

“She’s really sweet,” Archie said. “But what would you guys even do together? She said she wanted to see that new movie about the lady taking care of the dolphin. I know you hate those feel good animal movies unless they are true stories. And she was planning to go to the Renaissance festival. You have never wanted to go to the Renaissance festival in your entire life.”

Veronica laughed.

“No one’s gonna like all the same things as you,” Fred said. “Having differences lets you try new things.”

But that had been his relationship with Amy. And yet he’d never been able to get close to her. She was great, and fun, and Fred really liked her. But the intimacy was off. She wasn’t the person he turned to when he needed help or wanted to talk to someone. One day, after not being able to see each other for a couple of weeks, he realized he didn’t miss her. And that was that.

When Jughead had gone on his two-week road trip, Fred had missed him.

“I guess it just depends on what you want in a relationship,” Archie said. 

He stood up and went to join Veronica on the other couch. She leaned into him, laid an arm around his middle and he put his arm around her and the other on the armrest. He gave her a kiss on the top of her head.

Fred looked at them and ached. 

That’s what he wanted. He had that with Mary. They’d been together since high school. He went to trade school and business school. She went to Riverdale College. They had a small apartment together afterwards when they got married and she went through law school while he worked and his parents took care of Archie most days. They supported each other.

He’d come home from work and Mary might have cooked something fast, or she’d have left the meat out to defrost for him and he’d whip up something for her when she came back from court. Then they’d curl up together on the sofa, Archie at their feet playing as they watched a kids show.

His work crew was right. Jughead was the closest thing he had to that. 

He wanted to ask Archie if his suspicions were right. If Jughead had romantic type feelings for him. But it seemed ridiculous before it even reached his tongue. What would Jughead want with an old man like him? It’d be better for Jughead if it wasn’t true. Fred didn’t want to know if it was true. He didn’t know what’d he’d do if he had to turn Jughead down. 

He would have to turn Jughead down. Jughead deserved better. Best not to think about it.

“Now, there’s something,” Archie said.

Fred looked over at them. Veronica was holding her phone up to Archie. He took the phone from her and held it out to Fred.

It was a picture from Betty of her and Jughead. She was smiling demurely at the camera while Jughead rested his chin on her shoulder. He looked back at Archie and Veronica to find they were watching him intently. He turned back to the photo. He felt sad, but didn’t really want to think about why.

He was gonna miss Jughead. Graduation was mere months away and the way he’d been living for the past nearly four years was gonna change soon. He knew that. It didn’t have anything to do with Betty Cooper.

“That’s cute,” Fred said and handed the phone back to Archie.

“Could you imagine if FP married Alice and then Jughead and Betty got together? Is that incest?” Archie asked with a confused look.

“No,” Veronica smiled, frowned, and laughed all at the same time. “Maybe if they’d grown up together as step-siblings since they were young. But not now.”

“What happened to Harry?” Fred asked referring to Betty’s boyfriend.

“They’re still together,” Veronica said as she turned back to her phone and laid her head on Archie’s chest. “But wouldn’t it be funny.”

“Yeah,” Archie said.

“They look cute together,” Veronica said.

“I always thought you’d end up with Betty,” Fred said to Archie.

“Me too,” Veronica said.

“Oh, dad, no.”


	23. New Year's in New York

####  NEW YEARS IN NEW YORK

_ Senior Year _

New Year’s Eve in New York City.

Fred hadn’t made it here with Amy, but had kept the thought in his mind about attending the ball drop. It was freezing cold outside in Times Square and Fred was thinking perhaps this had been a bad idea. There wasn’t really much happening at the moment, but Archie had said if he left now, he’d never get a good spot come midnight. 

It was only 5pm. Fred was not looking forward to the temperature dropping even lower. Even if he was used to cold weather, he didn’t believe he’d spent a New Year's outdoors in his life. Certainly not standing around for hours on end.

“How are you holding up?” Fred asked Jughead. Jughead had driven in the day before to spend New Years with Archie and Veronica in NYC for a change. Usually Archie came home for Christmas and then went back to the city for the Lodge New Year's Eve party.

“I can take it if you can,” Jughead said. 

Archie and Veronica were helping Veronica’s mom get ready for the party. Namely, making sure that everything was perfect and all the staff hired knew where to go and what to do. The plan was for Fred and Jughead to come out for the countdown since they’d never done it and then head back to the party once it was over. 

Fred took in the sights, the smells, and then imagined himself back at the Lodge’s condo sipping a drink in front of the fireplace.

“Well, I’m not sure I want to take it,” Fred said. “This seemed like a good idea at the time, but maybe I don’t really need to have this experience. I don’t think I’ve ever watched this from home and wished I was here in the freezing cold instead.”

Jughead smiled.

“I did find it a bit out of character for you,” Jughead said. “I just figured Amy left an impression on you.”

“She did, I guess,’ Fred said.

This had been Amy’s idea and he had been happy enough to oblige her or at least say he would bring her here. And if they hadn’t broken up then perhaps he’d be here right now anyway and he’d have to deal with the cold and standing and trying not to go to the bathroom for a few hours. But they’d split up and this was one of the reasons.

He’d long accepted that the crew was right, Jughead and him were very domesticated. He knew why they jokingly referred to him as “the wife.” But until Jughead left on his two-week road trip at the end of junior year he hadn’t realized how codependent he was with Jughead. 

“Well, I’m fine here if you want to go through with this,’ Jughead said.

“Well, what would you want to do?”

“Me?” Jughead asked rhetorically and then his eyes looked up in thought for a moment. “Well, obviously I’d just be back at the apartment with Archie. But they’re still getting ready so maybe there’s this bookstore around here that I like, and maybe they have vintage vinyl records on the second floor. Then back to the condo for dinner, drinks by the fireplace, mingle at the party a little so I don’t make Veronica look bad, ball drops, drinks by the fireplace again until I start to nod off. Bed.”

That sounded so good to Fred he almost whined.

“How about you?” Jughead asked. “This where you want to be? Cause I’m good. I guess it’s an experience everyone should try at least once?”

Fred sighed.

“No, at least not me,” Fred shook his head.

He grabbed Jughead by the arm and led him out of the crowd. 

“Oh, thank god,” Jughead sighed.

Fred smiled. He could usually find Jughead on the same page as him.

“Where’s this bookstore of yours?” Fred asked. 

Jughead lead them away a couple of blocks in the direction of the Lodge’s condo until the crowd thinned out a bit. All the discomfort Fred had been feeling was now gone. His mood was lifted as he walked with Jughead down NYC, on their way to some place Jughead seemed to like and then back to the warm condo with his son. It was looking to be a pretty good new year. 

“I don’t know how to tell you this, but you look so much happier than a few minutes ago,” Jughead said as they turned down one of the streets.

“I am happier,” Fred said and smiled at him. “I didn’t realize how much I didn’t want to be there.”

“Well, trust me, this is the better idea. This store has new stuff, used stuff, magazines I’ve never even heard of until I went there. And upstairs,” Jughead paused. “That’s where I got you that New Order album for your last birthday.”

“Sounds amazing,” Fred said. He was mostly smiling at Jughead’s enthusiasm, but a record store where he could get some old vinyls from the 80’s and 90’s is a place he would have visited sooner on all his trips out to the city.

Again, so different from Amy, and how Fred hated that he kept making the comparison. It’s just that they hadn’t broken up that long ago and Fred had been basically planning this trip since Valentine’s Day. He was really happy Jughead decided to drive ot the city to spend New Years with them. Sometimes he felt like the third wheel with Archie and Veronica. Which was fine, he was the parent. But it usually helped when Jughead was there.

The store was more modern than Fred had pictured in his mind. He’d been imagining unfinished wooden bookcases and a rickety stairs leading to the second floor. But everything looked streamlined and new. White brick walls and steel. Jughead led him up the stairs first and Fred’s mouth dropped. It’d been years since he’d seen an actual record store and not just the music section of a Target or Walmart. 

Jughead smiled at the look on his face and then led him over to the Rock n’ Roll section.

“I’ll leave you two alone,” Jughead smiled.

“Where are you going?” Fred asked.

“The books,” Jughead said. “I don’t want to bore you.”

“No, stay,” Fred insisted. “You should help me pick out stuff you don’t mind listening to either.”

Jughead smiled and turned to the records. Fred realized too late that he had done it again. Jughead was graduating in a few months, and Fred was asking him to pick out music so they could both listen to it at home together. 

He started looking at the row of records next to the one Jughead was looking at. They’d covered their bases in about 20 minutes. Fred wasn’t too interested in new records, but Jughead had picked out a Black Keys album he swore Fred was going to like. 

Fred held the records as he followed Jughead along the book section. He asked Jughead to tell him about the books so he wasn’t just silently following him along. Fred didn’t read books, but he read magazines, which was where Jughead took him next after he’d found an autobiography he wanted. 

“Here you go,” Jughead said. He was kneeling in front of the magazine rack and handed Fred a couple of magazines from the bottom before he stood up and walked a few feet away to a different section.

Fred looked down at his hands and saw two different Architecture magazines. Fred smiled. Jughead found the zine he was looking for and then took Fred up to the register. 

At the front, there were small book related items for sale. Jughead picked up a blank notebook from a pile. The covers were all unique and seemed to be hand drawn.

“Those are all made by a local artist. Each one is different,” the guy behind the counter said. He was an older man, perhaps in his late 50’s. “Ten bucks each.”

Jughead nodded and put it down. Then he paid for his book and zine and moved so Fred could pay for the records. Fred put the blank notebook on top.

“What are you doing?” Jughead asked.

“You want the notebook, I can tell,” Fred said.

“It’s fine, Fred, I don’t need it.”

“But you want it,” Fred looked at him. He knew Jughead didn’t like lying. And so Jughead was silent and Fred nodded and turned back to the cashier.

The cashier looked between them and smiled. He started to ring up the records.

“So is that the one you want or you like one of the other ones better,” Fred asked.

Jughead sighed, looking slightly annoyed. But Fred knew he was just annoyed he’d been caught out.

“Anything you want,” Fred said.

Jughead looked over the other notebooks and pulled out one from the bottom before putting the other one back. Fred laughed lightly.

“Thank you,” Jughead said. “You don’t have to. You already got me a Christmas present.”

“You’re welcome,” Fred said as he signed off the credit card receipt. Then he looked up at the cashier. “Is there a bathroom I can use?”

“All the way to the back then make a right,” he said.

Fred nodded and gave Jughead his bag to hold while he went to the restroom. Jughead stayed standing by the front waiting.

“So is that your…. boyfriend?” The cashier asked cautiously.

“No,” Jughead said. “My landlord.”

“Oh, come on,” the cashier said and laughed. 

“He is, “ Jughead said. 

The cashier shook his head and didn’t say anything else. 

“Why would you think that?” Jughead asked. “Is it something I did?”

“You? A little,” the cashier said. “It’s him. Just the look on his face as he was following you around.”

Jughead frowned. 

“If you want him to be your boyfriend, that man is yours,” the cashier said. “I should know.”

He held up his left hand and showed off the golden band on his ring finger.

“How long you been married?” Jughead asked.

“Just two years,” he said. “We’ve been together 23, though. But you know, couldn’t get married.”

Jughead nodded. 

When Fred came back they thanked the cashier and left the store. They got back to the Lodge’s condo right before dinner.

“Hey you’re back,” Archie said when they came in. It sounded like a question. “You’re not gonna go watch the ball drop in Times Square?”

“We both agreed we’d rather watch the ball drop here where it’s nice and warm,” Jughead said.

“Oh,” Archie said then smiled. “Best decision you guys. It’s so not worth it. I’m really glad you decided to come back and spend it with us.”

“Me too,” Fred said.


	24. Spring Break - Senior Year

####  SPRING BREAK - SENIOR YEAR

“This was a great idea, Jug, thanks,” Archie said.

It was their last Spring Break before college graduation and they had never spent one together alone. They never spent much time alone, actually. If it wasn’t Veronica it was Fred.

This year Veronica was doing a short Study Abroad program in Tokyo. She’d wanted Archie to go, but had to admit she’d really have no time for him. Archie decided to tag along on Jughead’s plans since he’d been nice enough to give him the option. And Veronica and Archie planned to visit Tokyo together when they had more time for vacation.

“I’m glad to have the company,” Jughead said. He’d planned the road trip to be alone with his thoughts and his developing feelings. And more importantly, to do all those things away from Fred. But he was glad to have Archie.

The two were camping out at a rest stop on the road somewhere between Riverdale and Florida. They were following a few highways down until Wednesday and then turning around to make the trip back on a different road. 

It was Tuesday.

FP had loaned Archie a bike to take the trip. They were parked next to each other while Archie and Jughead shared a tent. At the moment they were sitting on logs eating sandwiches in front of a fire. 

“I read there’s this place between South Carolina and North Carolina that has an amusement park and stuff right on the border. And it’s open 24 hours,” Archie said.

“That’s convenient,” Jughead said. “We should stop there.”

“Road trips, just driving with no real destination, not really Ronnie’s thing,” Archie said. “But she said she would have come if it’s what I wanted. She said we could all do a road trip cross-country. But I don’t think she’d like it unless we were in a luxury trailer or something.”

“It’s not for everyone,” Jughead said. “I’m just used to it.”

“And I’m used to camping,” Archie said. “My dad likes camping. We used to go when I was a kid, but when I got to high school I didn’t really feel like camping anymore. I just wanted to hang with my school friends. Then Ronnie.”

Jughead sat and listened while he ate.

“Kind of feel bad about it now though,” Archie said. “We should have asked him to come along with us. Maybe he would have wanted to.”

“He’s busy at work,” Jughead said.

“Yeah,” Archie said.

They sat in silence for a bit before Archie spoke again.

“What are you gonna do after graduation?” Archie asked. “Do you know yet?”

“Do you?”

“No,” Archie said. “I want to spend the summer doing absolutely nothing. I already told Ronnie. Just sit back and relax for a couple of months before I start looking for a job.”

“I can understand that,” Jughead said. 

“Ronnie says it’s better to get a job quick before everyone else does. But I’m still not really sure what I want to do. She’s just gonna go work for her dad’s business. Well, it’s her and her mom’s business now since her dad went to jail.”

“At the risk of getting in between you and Ronnie, you should do what your gut tells you to do,” Jughead said. 

“Yeah I really need a break.” Archie laughed a bit nervously. “But I’m also worried about my dad. I was really glad when he was dating Amy cause I thought if that worked out he wouldn’t be alone. He’d have someone there like I have Ronnie. I love Veronica, and we watch out for each other. She makes my life better.”

Archie was looking into the fire. Jughead had stopped eating and was watching him. He wanted all those things for Fred as well and he felt his throat constrict with the knowledge that he wouldn’t be allowed to those things for Fred. They already had each other’s back in every way that mattered.

There was something about the darkness and solitude that made it easier to talk to each other about all this.

“I don’t know what I’m doing after graduation, if anything,” Jughead said. “I freelance, you know that. I could start writing more freelance. Maybe ghost author a novel. I’ve gotten an offer for that once, but it was the middle of the semester.”

“You won’t need a steady job?” 

“Not for the little amount of rent I pay at your dad’s,” Jughead said.

It’s not something he had needed to think about before, but college graduation was a couple of months away and he had no idea what he was going to do about his living situation then. Fred would be okay if he stayed, but wouldn’t he have to move out eventually? If Fred remarried, surely he’d want the place to themselves. 

Eventually, on a long enough time-line, Jughead would have to move somewhere else. He couldn’t stay living in Fred’s basement for the rest of Fred’s life. 

“You okay?” Archie asked. 

Some of the worry must have shown on his face.

“I’ll be okay eventually,” Jughead said. “I guess I have something of a plan, but not a long term plan.”

“Me too,” Archie said.

There were two other groups of people in the rest stop. A young couple who were sleeping in the back of a pick-up truck that had some type of built-in tent in it. The other was two old men in an RV. They said they were brothers. Sometimes, when Archie and him were being quiet, he could hear them moving around in there.

In the firelight, Archie looked older than during the day. Or perhaps those were the lines of the worry he was expressing manifested as shadows created by the fire. It was only at certain angles that Archie really looked like Fred. 

“I’m sure my dad will let you stay as long as you want,” Archie said. “Until you get a better paying job or you meet someone I guess, and want to move in with them instead. Not in a basement.”

“I don’t mind the basement,” Jughead said.

“Have you been on any dates since Valerie?” Archie asked.

“Kevin set me up on a blind date, didn’t work out too well, and I’m not the dating app kind of guy so I suppose I’ve hit a dry spell.”

Archie was looking at him intently, his leg shaking with nerves, and Jughead suddenly knew he wasn’t going to like the next words out of Archie’s mouth.

“Are you in love with my dad?” Archie asked.

It was worse than he feared. Jughead took his time before answering. His first instinct was always to be honest, but this was a tricky subject made more so because this was Archie, Fred’s son and one of his closest friends.

“I wouldn’t describe it like that,” Jughead said.

Archie sighed.

“Then how would you describe it?” Archie asked.

“How did you figure it out?” Jughead said. “I’m trying really hard so Fred doesn’t notice.”

“So you are in love with him?” 

“I’m getting there,” Jughead said then looked away. “I found him attractive the second I came back to Riverdale. I noticed that part right away, but that’s hardly anything. I find lots of people attractive and don’t actually want to date them or sleep with them or anything.”

Archie nodded so he’d keep going.

“But I like hanging out with him. I really like hanging out with him. We both like the same dumb TV and I have dinner when he comes home and we eat together almost every night. We take care of each other when we’re sick. He’s so easy to talk to. He believes in me. He just seems to like being around me. I kind of want to just curl up around him....and other things.”

“Dude,” Archie cringed.

“Sorry.”

“That sounds a lot like Ronnie and me,” Archie said.

Jughead just looked at him with a sad smile.

“I’ve never had anything like this before,” Jughead said. “I know Fred doesn’t mean anything by it. He’s just that great a guy. I feel safe there with him.”

“Juggie,” Archie said in a sad pleading manner. “What are you gonna do?”

“How did you figure it out?” Jughead asked again.

“I was actually joking about you two to Veronica,” Archie said. “I said that it’s too bad you and my dad couldn’t just end up with each other. That’d just work out for everybody. And she made this face.”

Archie laughed.

“I know her,” Archie continued. “I knew something was up. So I nagged her until she told me. Sorry. But I was making some wild guesses and she ended up protecting both your honors by just confessing.”

Jughead nodded.

“I’m gonna graduate college, and then figure it out. Hard to imagine where my headspace might be,” Jughead said.

“Shouldn’t you tell him how you feel?” Archie asked.

Jughead just laughed sadly.

“Seriously, Jug, he deserves to know. Maybe.. I don’t know, maybe he’ll surprise you,” Archie said.

Jughead looked at Archie incredulously. 

“Have you ever known your dad to be attracted to any guy, ever, at all,” Jughead asked rhetorically. He knew the answer.

“No,” Archie said and looked away.

“Then why would I do that? Make things awkward between us for an impossibility,” Jughead said. He shook his head. “I should start dating again or something. Get my mind off Fred.”

“I’m sorry Jug,” Archie said. “You know, Veronica doesn’t think it’s a lost cause.”

Jughead smiled.

“Of course not,” he said. “I mean she agreed to date you, right? She must believe in lost causes.”

Archie laughed.


	25. The Day After Graduation

####  THE DAY AFTER GRADUATION

Riverdale College graduated first from everyone else. They beat Betty’s graduation by a week, Kevin’s graduation by only two days, and Archie’s graduation by five.

On graduation day, Jughead walked to get his diploma with Fred, FP, Moose, and Alice in the audience. They went to Pop’s afterwards of course and then Jughead went home and prepared to pack for New York City. Fred and him drove up the next morning with Moose so Jughead and him could go to Kevin’s graduation with Sheriff Keller.

Archie and Veronica were also at Kevin’s graduation. They had dinner afterwards then went to Kevin’s favorite New York City gay bar. Sheriff Keller drove back to Riverdale the next day, but everyone else stayed in order to attend Archie and Veronica’s graduation. 

The after party was at a very posh restaurant and the Lodge’s had reserved a room all to themselves in the back with some other members of Veronica’s family having flown in from other cities around the country. 

They stayed an extra day, and then Fred and Jughead drove back together in Fred’s truck alone.

Jughead felt he was officially out of time. 

He had an idea of what he wanted, and a different idea of what he could actually have. So after talking to Archie and FP, he’d come up with a plan. He’d been nervous all week, drank a little more than he meant to at all the graduation parties, but as soon as he got home, Jughead knew there was no more putting it off.

“I can’t wait to be home already,” Fred said as he drove. They had just hit the Riverdale city limits and would be home soon.

“Yeah,” Jughead said, still looking out the window.

“You alright there?” Fred asked. Jughead had been off all week, he’d noticed.

“Yeah,” Jughead said. “Just got a lot on my mind now.”

“I can only imagine,” Fred said and let the conversation die so Jughead could return to his thoughts. It’d been a good week overall. It had been all family, friends, and good feelings all around. 

They exchanged a handful of more words along the trip before they finally made it home. Jughead got his bag from out the back.

“If you want, I’ll order some pizza,” Fred said. 

Jughead was pretty sure he wasn’t going to be hungry after this conversation.

“Just give me 15 minutes and I’ll come up,” Jughead said. “Don’t order anything yet.”

Fred nodded, somewhat confused, and went up the stairs to his house while Jughead went around the back to his own basement apartment. At home, Jughead dumped all the clothes from his bag into the laundry basket and then looked through his emails to answer all the questions from a freelancing gig he’d been holding off on before heading upstairs.

Fred was sitting on the sofa looking at an Architecture magazine he’d bought in the city. He put it down when Jughead came into the room and sat down on one of the ottomans.

“There’s a couple of things I think we should talk about, now that I’ve graduated and all the parties are over,” Jughead said.

Fred looked him over. Jughead looked very serious and very grim.

“You okay?” Fred asked him for the second time that day.

“There’s a few things I could do now actually,” Jughead said ignoring Fred’s question. “I’ve been trying to form a plan for a few months now and actually it turns out I have a few options.”

Fred nodded so he’d continue.

“My dad officially moved in with Alice this week,” Jughead said.

“Really?” Fred asked. Just as Veronica had predicted. 

“Yeah,” Jughead said. “Believe me, this is shocking for me too.”

Fred smiled.

“But since Polly’s been gone and now Betty’s moving to DC with Harry,” Jughead said. “Alice is alone in that house and it’s kind of perfect timing.”

Jughead paused for a moment.

“And that means that the trailer will be empty,” Jughead said. “I can move in there tomorrow if I wanted and have the place all to myself. The rent is more, but I’ll be making more.”

“Huh,” Fred said. He wasn’t a big fan of the idea and his first reaction was to try and talk Jughead out of it. “On the south side? I mean it’s great to have your own place, but it’s not really the best neighborhood.”

“Yeah,” Jughead said. “But my neighbors will be the Serpents. I’d be fine.”

“What about work?” Fred asked. “How would you make more to cover the rent there?”

“Now that I don’t have school I can up how many freelance assignments I accept. And Alice was impressed enough with my work to give me a shot at writing for the Register.”

“That’s great Jug,” Fred said and smiled. 

“But there’s more,” Jughead said.

“Ok,” Fred said.

“Archie and Veronica’s new place has a couple of extra rooms,” Jughead said. A new condo in the same building as her mom had been her graduation present from her grandmother. “It’s room for kids in the future, but for now, Archie’s invited me to stay with them and I could write from there. Maybe find a job at one of the big publishers or something.”

“Really? I thought you hated New York City. Isn’t that one of the reasons you and Eddie broke up?”

“Yeah,” Jughead admitted. “But that was a couple of years ago. And while I don’t want to live in New York City permanently, maybe I could do it for a couple of years. Get really established and then come back.”

Fred nodded.

“Or move somewhere else completely,” Jughead said.

“Like where?” 

“I don’t know,” Jughead said. He still looked grim and Fred could tell he was getting progressively more nervous.

“Jughead,” Fred began, “I’m not kicking you out you know. You can always stay here. And if you have any money issues, just let me know. I don’t actually need the rent you pay now. At first I was using it to pay off what turning the basement into an apartment cost me, then it was Archie’s spending money which I’m not giving him anymore. You can let me know if you need to pay less or something.”

Jughead just looked at him, unhappiness in every line of his face, Then he shook his head and looked away.

“There’s more,” Jughead said. “ Maybe. I have to talk to you about it first. Not sure if it’s an option.”

Fred leaned forward on the sofa towards Jughead.

“What’s wrong?” He asked.

“I can also stay here with you,” Jughead said, but he was looking at the coffee table when he said it. “I would prefer to stay here with you.”

“Of course you can stay, Jug,” Fred said.

“Because I’m in love with you,” Jughead said and looked up at him. His eyes were red rimmed and he was slightly shaking.

Fred stayed quiet.

“It’s been awhile. I don’t know if you noticed, but other people have. Veronica, Archie, the freaking cashier at the city bookstore” Jughead said. “I told my dad this week. He said he kind of knew too.”

Jughead rolled his eyes on that last one.

“But no one could figure out how you’d react to hearing it,” Jughead said. “They all told me to tell you. And I knew I had to eventually. It was only fair to let you know.”

Fred remained stoically quiet. Jughead smiled, but it was a sad smile.

“It just kind of crept up on me,” Jughead said. “You’re not saying anything, and your silence is speaking volumes.”

“I don’t know what to say,” Fred said. He’d tried so hard not to think of this despite the nagging thought that it might be a real possibility. He kept telling himself that even if it was true, Jughead would meet someone and get over whatever crush he thought he had on Fred.

Jughead nodded.

“Your non-answer is an answer in and of itself,” Jughead said. He rubbed a tear away from his eye and Fred could feel his heart break. “You never even suspected?”

“I did,” he admitted. “Not the love part, but I could see your eyes light up sometimes. I wondered.”

Jughead looked away and nodded.

“I just figured I was crazy. Or if you did have a crush on me or something that you’d get over it. I mean, I’m your father’s age. I’m exactly your father’s age. FP and I are only about four months apart,” Fred said.

“You were hoping I’d never bring it up,” Jughead said. It was a statement that would have been a question, but Jughead was pretty sure he knew the answer anyway.

“I didn’t think there was anything to really bring up,” Fred said. “Jughead, you’re a smart, amazing…”

“Don’t,” Jughead cut him off. “I know you care about me. Maybe you love me like a son or something. But that’s not how I feel. I love the life I have here with you. I love having dinner together and crashing on the couch. I love having everyone over for the holidays. I love diving to the city with you and singing along to the radio. This is literally the happiest I ever remember being in my life and I don’t want it to end.”

Jughead sighed.

“But I knew after graduation things were going to have to change. I can’t be in this in-between stage, living in the basement and potentially watching you get married one day. So yeah, it was time I confessed on the off chance that maybe you felt something of what I feel.”

The silence was heavy between them. Jughead already feeling defeated. Fred’s heart broke that he was responsible for that miserable look on Jughead’s face.

“I’m sorry, Jug,” Fred said. “I do care about you. I want what’s best for you and for you to be happy. You’re young, just at the start of your life. The whole world ahead of you. I’m just a tired old man.”

Jughead shook his head and stood up to go. Fred went after him before he reached the kitchen door that led outside. He put his hand over Jughead’s on the doorknob.

“You’re gonna find someone so much better for you, Jug. Someone that sees how perfect you are and knows how lucky they are to be with you.”

Jughead laughed then sighed.

“Yeah, this went pretty much the way I expected it to,” Jughead said. He turned the knob and Fred moved out of his way. Then he walked quickly down the steps towards his apartment. Fred could hear the door slam and then he shut the kitchen door.

His own eyes were watering. He pushed a tear away. 


	26. An Empty House

####  AN EMPTY HOUSE

_ After College _

Jughead was gone the next day.

When Fred came home there was a note on the fridge from Jughead telling Fred that his dinner was in the microwave, and that he had already packed up his things and left. That he’d be back for everything else later.

Fred went down to the basement, the door from the hallway was unlocked. Downstairs, things didn’t look too different. They were mostly Fred’s things, since the apartment had come fully furnished. Jughead had one large bag when he drove into town that fit all of his belongings, but after four years here he’d managed to do what he hadn’t done in Toledo, accumulate actual things.

Jughead had bought a cheap bookcase at a garage sale down the street and it held all of his textbooks from college and a few other books that he’d bought or that had been gifted to him. They were all still there. The typewriter he’d given Jughead for his birthday was still on the desk along with some office supplies like a stapler and a cup full of pens.

All the clothes were gone from the closet except for two pairs of shoes. There was nothing of Jughead’s left in the kitchen area, Jughead had taken his mug and water bottle, the only things that hadn’t already been provided by Fred like plates and silverware. 

The posters were gone from the wall. It’s what really made the place look empty.

Jughead hadn’t added much to the apartment. Fred figured it was because he grew up not having his own space. 

Back upstairs, in the microwave, Fred found his dinner to be some chicken with mashed potatoes and broccoli. He had come home at his usual time, so Jughead must have made this earlier than normal. Jughead’s preferred plate was sitting in the drying rack. Fred sat alone at the kitchen island and ate his meal. He turned on the radio to drown out the silence.

After dinner, Fred sat on his sofa to watch TV. They were still in the middle of season 4 of Pilgrimage and Fred tried to find something else to watch instead. Hopefully, Jughead and he could settle into being friends again in the future so he’d hold off watching the show until they could watch it together. Instead, Fred chose some movie in his cue that he knew Jughead hadn’t been really interested in. Though he’d agreed to watch it with Fred anyway.

Fred threw the remote on the coffee table, frustrated. His entire home life was completely intertwined with Jughead. After the movie he would take a bath and go to sleep, at least that much he could do without thinking of Jughead.

There was a knock on the door and he paused his movie to answer it. 

“Hey,” Fred said confused as he opened the door to find Moose and Toni. They were holding a box each. Behind them was a parked station wagon.

“Hey boss,” Moose said.

“We’re here for the rest of Jughead’s stuff,” Toni said.

“Oh,” Fred said and moved to let them in. “Where’s Jughead?”

“He’s at his dad’s house,” Moose said.

“With FP?” Fred asked. He led them over to the basement door and opened it for them. They walked down the stairs and Fred followed them.

“Yeah,” Toni answered. “FP moved out, but he’s helping Jughead settle in. FP lives right next door to you now funny enough.”

“We volunteered to get the rest of these things,” Moose said.

“Since you dumped him basically,” Toni said.

“I mean, that’s not…” Fred started to say.

“We know,” Moose said. “You weren’t actually dating and you’re not interested in dating him. Jughead knew all along, no hard feelings.”

“From him anyway,” Toni said. 

She set a box down onto the table and opened it up. Inside were a few plastic milk crates. She started to pack up all of Jughead’s books in them. Moose only had one extra box inside his box. He packed away the typewriter and then went to the closet for Jughead’s shoes.

“Is he okay?” Fred asked.

“Come on, Mr. Andrews,” Moose said at the same time that Toni scoffed.

“He’ll be fine,” Toni said. “He’s got his own place and we’ll look after him. No need to worry your pretty little north side head.”

Toni grabbed the stapler and other supplies from the desk and loaded them into the last box with the fewest books.

“Could you help us up to the car with these?” Toni asked Fred.

Fred had been failing to keep up with the whirlwind of the two of them coming in to his home and removing the last traces of Jughead from it. There’d be no reason for Jughead to come back at all now. 

Instead of answering, or picking up a box, Fred fell into the sofa, hunched over and not looking at either of them. The reality that Jughead was gone was finally hitting him. He thought he was going to feel lonely when Archie went to college, but it was easier to deal with missing his son when he still had someone to come home to. For the first time in his entire life, he was living alone.

Toni and Moose looked at each other. He motioned for her to go so she picked up one of the crates and started climbing up the stairs with it, ready to put it in the car.

Moose sat down on the sofa next to Fred.

“You want to talk about it, Mr. Andrews?” Moose said.

“Call me Fred, please. The crew does,” Fred said.

“Ok, Fred,” Moose agreed.

He waited for Fred to say anything else. Finally, Fred spoke.

“I didn’t want him to leave. I didn’t want to hurt him,” Fred said.

“He knows that,” Moose said. “But he couldn’t stay here. It’s a good thing that he can have the trailer now to himself. Cause then he can start to get over you, you know. I’m sure you can go back to being friends in the future.”

“He’s not gonna work at the site this summer is he,” Fred said as if it was a question, but he was pretty sure that Jughead was going to start freelancing full time.

“No,” Moose shook his head. “He’s gonna work partially for Alice at The Register and then keep with the freelancing. He’ll be able to make rent for the trailer and still eat and everything. You don’t have to worry about him.”

“It’s been less than a day and I already miss him,” Fred said and looked up at Moose. 

“I’m not surprised, you two were kind of co-dependent.” 

Fred laughed quietly.

“No one’s gonna blame you for this,” Moose said. “And Jughead doesn’t blame you for this. But he doesn’t regret having said it. It was time and he had to just move on.”

Toni came back down to grab another crate.

“I’m not carrying all these by myself,” she said. “Just saying, I’ll go wait in the car now with this last one.”

“Yeah, no problem. Thank you, Toni,” Moose said.

He waited until she was up the stairs before speaking again.

“I don’t want to overstep myself here, especially since you’re my boss,” Moose said. “So do you mind if I say something?”

“Please, go ahead,” Fred said.

“You guys were really good together. We were all kind of rooting for you on the crew.”

“Yeah, I got that,” Fred said. “And Jughead is an amazing guy. That I should be so lucky. I know he’ll meet someone else one day that’s younger and better for him.”

“It’s not about age, Fred,” Moose protested. “I think you and Jughead would have made a great couple. We all did. It’s obvious you love and respect each other. That’s what really matters.” 

Fred didn’t respond.

“It’s too bad you don’t lean our way, Fred. Then everything could have worked out.”

Fred flinched slightly. Moose interpreted as being uncomfortable, but it was Fred remembering all the times he had fleeting thoughts of Jughead. Times on the sofa when he just wanted to reach and touch him. How he always looked forward to seeing him. How he’d wondered. How he paused during dinner to listen to him moan into that first bite. How he’d ended up watching gay porn a few times. But how he had packed that all away because he’d felt guilty for thinking those thoughts of Jughead. And then it turned out Jughead had been entertaining thoughts of his own.

“Even if that were the case,” Fred said. “Jughead deserves better. He’s young, smart, kind, and I’m not blind, I know he’s attractive. He’s going to find someone just as amazing as he is one day.”

Moose just looked at Fred, a look of confusion passed over his face. He sat there and studied his boss for a moment.

“You sure you wouldn’t want to give it a try?” Moose said with hesitation.

Fred stood up and shook his head.

“Sexuality is not as black and white for most people,” Moose said. 

“Don’t you want what’s best for your friend?” Fred said. He picked up the box with Jughead’s typewriter and handed it to Moose then put the box with the shoes on top of that.

“Of course,” Moose said.

“Good, me too,” Fred said. 

Fred picked up the remaining two crates with books and started to climb up the stairs. 

“But why can’t that be you?” Moose called after him. Fred ignored him and kept walking up the stairs. Moose stared after him for a minute, still confused as to the entire conversation and walked out behind him. 

Toni was in the car on her phone. Fred and Moose packed up the rest of the boxes into the trunk without conversation. Then Fred thanked them for helping Jughead get his things and asked them to let Jughead know that he was welcome back any time. 

Moose thanked him and started up the car while Toni basically glared at him from the front seat as they drove away.

Later that night, he lay in bed miserably. Two days ago everything had been good. But last night, after the talk with Jughead, he’d been off balance. It took him a long time to fall asleep and then he woke up an hour before his alarm. 

The whole thing felt like a break-up. 


	27. A Brief Interlude with Archie

#### A BRIEF INTERLUDE WITH ARCHIE

_Housewarming Party - Summer post-graduation_

Fred arrived at Archie and Veronica’s condo in the early afternoon. He’d seen the place unfurnished when he drove to the city for Archie’s graduation, but he hadn’t been by to see it now that Veronica had designed and furnished it to her heart’s content.

“Hey dad,” Archie greeted him when he opened the door after Fred knocked. He pulled his son in for a hug and then walked into the apartment. He had a simple duffle bag since he was only spending one night in the city for the housewarming party that evening. 

The apartment was similar in color palette to the one she’d shared with Herimone, but besides also looking expensive,that was where the similarities ended. All the furniture looked less over-the top. Less gaudy, and more youthful.

“Where’s Jughead?” Archie said looking out the hallway.

“Did you invite him?’ Fred asked. He walked over to one of the ottoman chairs and put his bag down. 

“Yeah, he said he’d try to come. I just figured he’d come in with you,” Archie said. “Did he say anything to you?”

Fred knew he hadn’t told Archie about the fallout he’d had with Jughead. He’d assumed Jughead would tell Archie himself. How had they both evaded this conversation with Archie, Fred thought.

“Archie, I haven’t spoken to Jughead since the day we drove back to Riverdale after your graduation, Fred said.

Archie looked confused.

“What? Why?” Archie asked.

Fred was quiet. There was just no good way to start this conversation. 

“He’s got his own place completely to himself now FP moved in with Alice so the trailer was available for him to move into. He moved out the day after we got back,” Fred said.

“And you haven’t talked to him this whole time?” Archie asked. Fred could tell he was starting to get agitated.

“No,” Fred said.

“Really? You haven’t gone over to check up on him? Or called? He’s not working with you on the site this summer? Nothing?” Archie asked. 

“No,” Fred said.

“Dad, that was a month and a half ago!” Archie yelled. He walked over to stand in front of his father. “I can’t believe no one told me. He didn’t say anything either.”

“I thought he would have told you,” Fred said.

“What happened?” Archie asked. He was angry.

“What makes you think something happened?” Fred asked. 

“Dad, come on,” Archie said. “Something must have happened. Neither of you would be acting like this if nothing had happened.”

Fred looked at Archie. He’d put off the conversation every time they’d spoken on the phone, but he knew he wouldn’t be able to pull it off in person. He’d thought Jughead would have explained everything and was prepared for Jughead to show up for the party today. For all he knew, Jughead was on the way.

“Did you know Jughead was in love with me?” Fred asked.

Archie nodded to himself once and he looked away as if that question was all he needed. He understood what was going on.

“Jughead told you,” Archie said. “And you turned him down.”

“You _did_ know,” Fred said.

“So did Veronica, she figured it out first,” Archie said. “We told him to tell you before he just up and left. That if he was gonna leave anyway, might as well give it a shot, right?” 

Fred sighed and rubbed his hand over his mouth.

“Dad, you must have known,” Archie said. “The way you act around each other. Everyone could see it. Did you really not know?”

“I had my suspicions,” Fred said, but couldn’t look at Archie when he said it. He knew he had ignored every warning bell in his head. He’d hoped Jughead would never bring it up, just like Jughead had accused him of.

“So what then, he confessed his feelings, you shot him down and he moved out,” Archie said. “Do you even know if he’s okay? Do you care?”

“Of course I care,” Fred turned back to him angrily. “Moose… Moose lets me know how he’s doing.”

The crew could tell right away that something was wrong, that something had changed. But they never asked about it. Moose confessed to having given them a short version of events. And every few days Fred would ask him how Jughead was doing. 

Archie just looked at him and shook his head.

“Your room’s this way,” he said and picked up Fred’s duffle bag and started to walk away.

“That’s it?” Fred said.

Archie turned around.

“What else do you want me to say?” Archie asked.

“Nothing, just, everyone’s been giving me a hard time,” Fred said.

“You can’t help that you’re not gay, or don’t have feelings for Jughead,” Archie said. “I’m not gonna blame you for that.”

“No one’s blaming me for anything,” Fred practically yelled. “So why do I feel so god damn guilty?”

“Because you’ve basically abandoned him,” Archie turned and yelled out. “Do you think Jughead is going to tell Moose if he needs help? You’re telling me he’s alone in a trailer on the southside depending on who? The Southside Serpents?”

Fred stood quietly, ashamed. 

“He deserves better,” Fred said so soft Archie had to strain to hear him.

“Yeah, he really does,” Archie said and left the room. 

Fred sat down on the ottoman for along while, since Archie didn’t come back. 

When Veronica arrived home she had a slew of caterers and other party staff for the party that night and Fred was able to hide in the study and watch TV alone. He didn’t come out for a couple of hours when more guests had arrived and he was able to meld into the crowd without being noticed. He didn’t recognize a lot of the people there, but had a brief conversation with Hermione Lodge. 

He saw Kevin and Moose, but didn’t dare approach them. 

Eventually he grabbed a beer and decided to hide out on the balcony. There were a couple of people sitting on a sofa, but there was a small table off to the side that had only two chairs and was empty. Fred sat down and thought about Jughead. He should be here tonight. Celebrating this moment with his friends and seeing the new apartment. But he wasn’t, and that was probably because of Fred.

He was finishing up his beer when Archie sat down across from him and gave him another one.

“How are you holding up?” Archie asked.

“I’m really sorry,” Fred said. “I could have handled this better. He should be here right now with his friends. With you guys. And I’m probably the reason he’s not here.”

“You are,” Archie said. “I called him about an hour ago. He apologized, but I told him that wasn’t necessary.”

Fred nodded, but he was looking at the table.

“Listen, this situation with you and Jughead has been driving me crazy since Spring Break. That’s how long I’ve known,” Archie said. “I’ve been watching you two dance around each other even longer than that, I was just too blind to see what Veronica saw years ago.”

Archie paused, but when Fred kept silent, he kept going.

“You’ve been avoiding everyone this whole night, and you’re sitting here looking like you did when you lost mom,” Archie said.

Fred turned towards Archie so fast he became lightheaded. 

“I’m serious,” Archie said sounding angry. “So which is it dad? You lost your friend? You’re lonely cause now you got the house all to yourself? Or you’ve realized you’re in love with Jughead and you let him go.”

Fred couldn't answer. He didn’t dare.

“Why did you turn him down,” Archie said a bit softer in tone.

“He deserves better,” Fred said.

“Better than what?” Archie asked. “I bet he’s sitting at home with a broken heart. Doesn’t he deserve better than that?”

“Yes,” Fred said.

“So you turned him down because he deserves better than you?” Archie asked.

“Yes,” Fred said.

Archie looked his dad over. It was a messed up situation, and Archie wasn’t sure if he could do anything to make it better. But he and Veronica had a conversation earlier about all this when she came home that day and he’d told her about Jughead moving out.

“Would you have turned him down if he was a woman” Archie asked.

“Yes,” Fred said somewhat defensive. “He’s less than half my age. He’s… you know how amazing Jughead is. He deserves to be with someone just as amazing.”

Archie laughed and shook his head.

“What?” Fred asked.

“Did you turn Jughead down because he’s a man?” Archie said. It was a serious question, but Archie was smiling like he knew the answer already. “You didn’t, Huh. That wasn’t why.”

Fred leaned back in the chair and drank some of his beer.

“Oh, this sucks so bad,” Archie shook his head, still laughing. “You should at least call him when you get back. Make sure he’s okay.”

Archie stood up and patted his dad on the back before heading back inside.


	28. Dinner with Alice Smith

####  DINNER WITH ALICE SMITH

_ Summer post-graduation _

After a month of slight nagging from his father and Alice, Jughead agreed to join them for dinner at Alice’s house. This being the house right next to Fred, right next to where he used to live. He’d been laying low at the trailer the whole time, mostly spending his time alone and occasionally with the Serpents. They were usually hanging out outside their trailers now during the hotter summer months, just sitting in lawn chairs and drinking beer to pass the time. Sometimes Jughead joined them.

He’d helped his father finish moving in with Alice one weekday and had dinner over there then. When he’d left he’d seen that Fred’s truck was parked outside. He left on his motorcycle without actually looking at the house.

So with no good excuses left, Jughead parked his motorcycle in front of the Smith/Jones residence and went inside.

“I brought virgin sangria, Veronica’s recipe” Jughead said as he pulled a bottle from his backpack and handed it to his father. He left his bag by the front door along with his jacket.

“Great, I’ve heard good things. Come in,” FP said. 

FP led Jughead towards the kitchen. The smaller table was set-up for them and Alice was cutting into a ham that was still smoking. It looked like an intimate dinner in the kitchen which Jughead preferred to the large dining room table he knew Alice had. The house was too big for just the two of them now that the Betty and Polly were gone. 

“Hey Jughead, glad you could make it,” Alice said. “The food was just keeping warm in the oven. You can come over and serve yourselves.”

Slowly, everyone grabbed their plates and served themselves some ham along with the side dishes that Alice had prepared. FP poured the sangria for all of them and they sat down together.

“So how’s everything, Jughead,” Alice asked.

“Good,” he said. “I’ve managed to pick up two more article jobs along with the assignment you gave me. Nothing competing. It’s for two different online magazines. One’s about recent graduate statistics and one’s a review for the typewriter model I have.”

“You have a typewriter? One of those old style ones with the tapping keys and the ribbon?” Alice asked.

“Yeah, it’s from the 1970’s, Corona. The article is only 750 words,” Jughead shrugged. “But they are paying me for photographs as well.”

“I love those old typewriters,” Alice said. “When I was in school they were already electronic, but I always thought the old styles were nice. Where’d you find it?”

“It was a gift,” Jughead said and he paused. “From Fred actually. You can ask him next time you see him.”

“Oh,” Alice said and nodded. “Ok, I will keep that in mind.”

“How are things over here?” Jughead asked. “Settled in already, dad?”

“Yeah,” he answered. “Even learned how to use the lawn mower. I haven’t used one since I was a teenager. It’s not that different really, once you get the hang of it.”

“I think I finally finished cleaning the trailer,” Jughead said.

FP laughed. He did some surface level cleaning, enough for any guests coming in to get by, but not the deep cleaning he knows the place could have used. He felt somewhat guilty handing it over to Jughead in that state, but he’d also left him pretty much everything that was in the trailer. FP didn’t need to take any of the furniture with him.

Alice sighed. FP wasn’t the cleanest man. Hal had been neater, but he also did almost no cleaning and had ended up being a scumbag anyway. So she’d forgive FP his sloppiness. He was trying.

“I’m sure it’s looking a lot better now,” FP said. “I should pass by.”

“Cheryl did some sprucing up,” Jughead said. “Seems like she was just waiting for you to leave to add some more tasteful decorations, those are her words, not mine. I didn’t really have much anyway in the means of things besides my books and the typewriter so I let her have her fun.”

“Well, I’m glad to hear the Serpents are looking after you,” Fred said.

“They are.”

“Must be lonely otherwise,” Alice said. “At least now you have some people your own age to hang out with. Must have been boring with just Fred living upstairs.”

Jughead frowned. He hadn’t been bored, but sometimes he had felt lonely. 

Alice shared a look with FP. He’d never told her about Jughead’s feelings for Freddy. He hadn’t found out for sure until the week before graduation, though he’d suspected something was going on with the two of them. He’d listened while Jughead explained, not expressing any judgements out loud. He didn’t want to alienate his son over this.

There was no need to voice any objections in the end. Freddy had turned him down. There was nothing to protest against. Only a comforting ear and hug he could offer his son for getting his heart broken. And his home, though he was leaving it himself, FP was glad he could offer Jughead a home finally even if it was an empty trailer. 

“You didn’t tell her,” Jughead said.

“I didn’t know if you wanted it out there,” FP said.

“Tell me what?” Alice said sparking up suddenly with the promise of a story.

“Just… it’s better to have it out there,” Jughead said. “She lives next to him. You all grew up together.”

“What did Fred do?” Alice asked and looked at FP.

“Nothing, really,” FP said. “Jughead has romantic feelings for Freddy and Freddy doesn’t feel the same way for Jughead. That’s why Jughead moved out.”

“What?” Alice said really confused. FP couldn’t possibly mean what it sounded like he meant.

“I’m in love with Fred,” Jughead said, dropped his cutlery on the plate and looked at Alice.

“Seriously? Why?” Alice asked. 

Jughead laughed with genuine mirth. FP joined him.

“I’ve been wondering the same thing,” FP admitted.

“I’m sorry,” Alice said and then hid her laugh behind her hand. 

Eventually, the laughter died down.

“It was a good life I had there,” Jughead said. “I liked spending it with Fred. He was always nice to me. Never wanted anything from me, never blamed me for anything. I could trust him. I don't know. I just love him.”

“Oh, honey,” Alice said with concern. She could tell he meant it, even if she personally didn’t understand why. She’d personally never given Fred much thought aside from worrying over his son Archie and her own daughter Betty. But Archie had dated and was still with that other girl, Veronica. And she could admit now that Fred was a good man.

Alice reached her hand across the dinner table and held Jughead’s.

“He’s probably home right now, alone,” Jughead said and looked over in the direction of the Andrew’s house. 

“I would have thought guys your age wanted more excitement,” Alice said. She looked over at FP. They’d been together in high school. But by the time she was Jughead’s age she’d already had Polly and settled down into the house she was in now. She had been happy to leave those crazy times behind and breathe in the comfort of stability.

“I find that I like the stability better,” Jughead said mirroring Alice’s thoughts. “And the occasional road trip more than makes up for any lack of excitement I might be feeling.”

“So you told him how you felt and he didn’t feel the same way?” Alice said.

Jughead nodded.

“Is it the gay thing?” Alice asked. 

FP choked on his virgin sangria. Alice pulled no punches, never did. 

“I imagine that’s part of it,” Jughead said, unfazed. “But I don’t know. Maybe it’s just me. Maybe if I was a girl he still wouldn’t want me.”

“I’m sure that’s not true,” Alice said. “I’m sure Fred knows how great you are and I’m sure if you were a woman I’d already be frowning in disapproval of your relationship because he’s too old for you.”

Jughead smiled.

“Thank you, Alice,” he said.

But FP wasn’t so sure. Talking about it now, watching the look of yearning and sadness on his son’s face, he thought back to the past few years. He could have guessed that Jughead had feelings for Fred, because he could see the look of joy on Jughead’s face when he was with Fred and they were all together. And it was the same way Fred looked at Jughead.

  
  



	29. FP Confronts Fred

#### FP CONFRONTS FRED

_Summer post-graduation_

When Fred came home that night, the house was still empty. The lights were off, so was the TV. The usual sounds he was now used to when he came in from work were all missing.

He looked through the cabinets trying to decide what to eat for dinner. 

He took his phone out and laid it on the counter. No calls or messages. He called Jughead once since his talk with Archie and left a message, but Jughad never called him back.

Fred heard a motorcycle coming down the street. For a second he listened in, hoping it would be Jughead. But then he remembered that FP now lived next door. This had already happened a few times and as usual, Fred could hear the bike pull into Alice’s driveway. 

And yet, there was a knock at his front door a short time later.

FP was standing on his porch, hands in his Serpents’ jacket pocket over his Pop’s shop uniform. Fred couldn’t read the look on his face. He’d been half expecting a punch as soon as he saw who was knocking.

“Can I come in?” FP asked.

Fred stepped aside in invitation. FP stood by as Fred closed the door.

As soon as Fred turned back to FP, he got hit with a fist to the face that sent him reeling back into the wall. His hand flew up to his jaw as he turned back cautiously towards FP.

“Just the one,” FP said.

“What was that for exactly?,” Fred asked. His face was throbbing from the hit. It distracted him from his previous thoughts of missing Jughead. 

“Can I sit down?”

Fred nodded.

FP walked further into the house with familiarity. A few of the wall fixtures were different, but that was the same coffee table, wall color, floor lamp from when he’s come by to pick up Jughead after school when he’d go to play with Archie.

“I’m gonna get ice,” Fred said. “You want anything?”

“I’m sober now,” FP said.

“So I’ve heard.”

Fred poured FP some water and then grabbed the small ice pack from the freezer. A leftover from Archie’s days on the football team where he needed an ice pack after a hard practice or game.

He went to the living room and handed FP the glass of water where he sat on the sofa. Fred took the lounge chair next to it.

“Thank you,” FP said after taking a long sip.

Fred waved him off.

“Ok. I have a few things to say to you,” FP began. “I’m not sure where I’m gonna start here. So I’m gonna have to ask you something first.”

Fred nodded. 

“Do you have feelings for my son, for Jughead?”

“Of course I care about him,” Fred said. “I thought we were just getting along. I didn’t think… I mean… not like that, FP. I wasn’t trying to get with your son. I didn’t know.”

“Even though all the guys at work call him your wife?”

“It’s just a joke,” Fred protested. “No one actually thinks anything is going on. Nothing is going on. And those who do think something is going on, I tell them it’s not.”

“And how you buy him thoughtful birthday and Christmas gifts? The way you spend holidays together with me and Archie. We’re practically god damn family already how much I see you.”

FP sighed. He took another sip of the water and sat back on the couch, settling in and getting comfortable.

“I’m in a very awkward position here, Freddy. I don’t want you and Jughead dating-“

“We’re not dating,” Fred protested.

“But I also want Jug to be happy,” FP finished. 

“Me too. But that can’t be with me. I’m 45 years old. I’m your age, FP. He’s Archie’s age. My own son. I wish…,” Fread trailed off, not finishing the thought. “Jug is young. He’ll move on to someone else. Someone more appropriate.”

“I want Jug to be happy. I want him to be with someone that loves him, and appreciates what an amazing man he’s becoming,” FP shakes his head.

“Me too, FP. He will. He’s really grown into an amazing man. He’ll meet someone.”

“But he did,” FP smiled, but it wasn’t a happy smile. He laughed softly and it sounded like defeat. 

Fred frowned but remained silent. 

“I’m in a very awkward position here,” FP repeated. “Because I know what a good man you are, Fred, I’ve known you my whole life and Jughead’s in love with you. So I’m either here to tell you to stay away from my boy, which is pointless because you already rejected him. Or I’m here to convince you to give him a chance.”

Fred shook his head, mouth slightly open wanting to protest but not being able to find the right words to express how wrong this entire conversation was.

“You’d be lucky to have him,” FP said.

Fred laughed awkwardly.

“Whatever lucky guy or girl he meets in the future will be lucky to have him,” he answered.

“My boy ain’t good enough for you?” FP asked. Fred couldn’t tell if he was being serious or not.

“FP,” Fred started. He paused waiting to hear the punchline, but FP didn’t have anything else to offer.

“FP,” Fred repeated. “Jughead is an amazing young man. Anyone would be lucky to have him. Just as we both just said. He’s smart, sweet...”

“You keep saying the same words over and over again,” FP interrupted, “it sounds rehearsed. How do you really feel about him?”

They sat in silence for a bit. FP drank his water. Fred’s face was feeling better so he lay the ice pack down on the coffee table.

“I understand why he didn’t want to come back and live with me when he decided to go to Riverdale College,” FP said since Fred wasn’t talking. “I understand why he left with his mom even though I gave him the choice to stay here with me. I get it. I’m trying to be a better person. The day he told me he was coming here for college, but wasn’t going to live with me is the day I sobered up. I missed him growing up. So I want to be good now, so I don’t drive him away.”

Fred nodded.

“I was glad he came here to live with you,” FP continued. He looked off into the distance as if remembering. As if he could see himself in the trailer talking with Jughead on the phone those years ago. “Because you’re a good man, a good father. You were a good friend, even when I wasn’t. He’s safe here with you. I knew you’d take care of him.”

“Always,” Fred promised.

FP looked sharply over at Fred.

“Exactly.” FP said. “Which is why I came over.”

Fred met his stare, but waited for him to continue.

“I know you love him,” FP said and then held up a hand when he saw that Fred was about to interrupt. “Don’t even argue with me. If my son looks at you like you hung the moon, you look at him like he was the sun. So don’t say you love him like a son or you only care about him. That’s not really true. You love him like family maybe? Because he’s my son, and you once loved me like a brother.”

“I wouldn’t say that,” Fred admitted.

“Because you’re in love with him,” FP looked at Fred expectantly.

Fred reluctantly nodded.

“You love him. You just promised to always take care of him, without my ever asking. You make him happy. Not a lot makes Jughead happy, Freddy. You know that.”

“But that doesn’t mean-“

FP held up his hand again.

“Stop arguing with me unless you’re going to be honest and stop making excuses,” he said. “He’s too young? He’ll find someone else? Those are excuses. And believe me this pains me. But I love my son. So I’m here to ask you to think about it. You’re worried what people will say? Is that it? Fuck them. I’m his father and I’m sitting here asking you to give it a chance.”

Fred didn’t dare speak. He couldn’t imagine what this had cost FP to say.

“I know you already told him no, and he’s moping right now, but he was never expecting you to say yes. So just get over whatever hang up it is you have. You’d be lucky to have him.”

Fred wanted to protest again. But he’d never heard such a heartfelt plea from FP. And FP was right, Fred would be lucky to have Jughead. 

“Think about how you really feel about him, not the excuses about why you shouldn’t be together. Those excuses aren’t making Jughead feel any better.”

“Is that why you punched me then?” Fred asked.

FP laughed softly.

“You deserved it. You broke his heart,” FP said. “But if you’d have said yes to Jughead that day I would have punched you anyway for seducing my son. I’m not apologizing. You can punch me back if I ever start dating Archie.”

Fred grimaced and FP laughed.

“Yeah, that was my first reaction when Jug told me about you,” Fred looked over at Fred seriously. “I get it now though. I don’t like it, but I get it.”

“And so now you’re okay if Jughead and I get together?” Fred looked like he didn’t believe him.

“I wouldn’t go that far,” FP said. “But that’s my problem. Neither here nor there. I won’t stand in your way.”

Fred shook his head in disbelief.

“Just think about it,” FP said. “That’s all. Like I said, you’d be lucky to have him.”

“I do consider myself lucky to have him,” Fred said. “The way I did. As a friend, and roommate of sorts.”

“He was your wife, Fred,” FP shook his head. “If it wasn’t my son I would have joked along with everyone else. There’s a reason why the nickname “wife” stuck on Jughead with the guys at work. He’s known for awhile now that they call him that. He didn’t mind.”

“I tried to dissuade them,” Fred said.

FP just went on talking.

“So you can throw that away and hope you meet a properly aged woman who’s half as amazing as Jughead. And hope that Jughead doesn’t have to wait twenty years to meet a properly aged person. Or you can just go for it. Instead of hoping that one day you might find someone that makes you feel again what you already feel now.”

“God damn it, FP,” Fred said. He felt like he’d been stabbed in the heart. “I don’t know if I would be so understanding if our roles were reversed.”

“It’s different. I’m not a good man,” FP said.

“You’ll get there. You just have to keep trying.”

FP smiled.

“I’ll tell you what tipped the scales. What made me come over here and argue for Jughead.”

“What’s that?”

“If Jughead moves on to some other guy old enough to be his father… well, then I would have wished it would have worked out with you instead.”

Fred didn’t say anything.

“Don’t be stupid, Freddy,’ FP said and got up from the sofa. “You’ll never do better than him.”

Fred merely looked up at him wordlessly as FP walked out of the living room and then out the door of his house.

Fred didn’t move from the chair for a very long time.

  
  
  



	30. Fred tries to win Jughead back

####  FRED TRIES TO WIN JUGHEAD BACK

_ The day after FP visited Fred _

Fred knew where the trailer park on the Southside was, but inside was a maze that he hadn’t been ready for. He’d taken a picture at the front where there had been a map of the place. It’s no surprise that the other residents started taking notice of an unknown man walking through holding a bouquet of flowers. 

“Fred Andrews, is that you?” 

Fred looked towards the voice coming from his left between two trailers. Standing there was Toni. But it hadn’t been her voice he heard. So it must have been the red headed girl in the red leather jacket next to her. It was impossible not to recognize Cheryl Blossom.

“Yeah,” he answered her and then looked at Toni. “Hi, Toni, Cheryl. I’m just looking for Jughead.”

“With a bouquet of red roses?” Cheryl asked with disdain. “Could you get any lamer?”

That made Toni smile, though it looked like she was trying to hold it back.

“Probably,” Fred said. 

Cheryl smirked.

“Do you want to help me find Jughead or should I just continue on my way?”

Cheryl and Toni looked at each other for a moment before turning back to him.

“Might as well show you the way and stay for the show,” Cheryl said as she walked over to him. “You’d find your way there eventually anyway.”

Fred followed behind Cheryl and Toni for a bit when they passed a group of guys sitting on lawn chairs in front of another trailer. It was the other young Serpents from the trip to the lake festival near Syracuse. Fred really wished this could have been a more private event, but he knew that would have been unlikely. 

They all stood up as he passed by.

“You’ve got to be kidding me,” Sweet Pea said as he eyed the flowers Fred was holding. “He’s not some chick.”

“Doesn’t mean he wouldn’t like some flowers,” Toni said.

Sweet Pea, Fangs, and Joaquin all started following behind Fred as well. It was a short walk left. Two more trailers and Cheryl climbed up the steps and knocked on the door of Jughead’s new home.

“Get out here Serpent Prince, your Knight has arrived,” Cheryl yelled at the door.

Jughead opened the door with a confused look on his face.

“What are you on about?” He said. He looked behind her and saw everyone was there along with Fred holding a bouquet of roses. “You’ve gotta be kidding me.”

They all laughed except Fred.

“Can I come in and talk to you?” Fred asked.

They all look at Jughead expectantly. He looked back at all of them and then sighed.

“Yeah, okay, come in,” Jughead said and stepped back into the trailer. 

Cheryl went down the steps and Fred walked up and into the trailer closing the door behind him and leaving the Serpents outside.

Fred had never been to FP’s trailer before. He looked around and recognized a couple of the posters Jughead had up in the basement apartment. The typewriter he’d gifted him was sitting on the small two-person dining table along with a cup of coffee. There were a few other knick knacks about he didn’t recognize. And all of Jughead’s books were in a makeshift bookcase made out from the plastic cartons they had been carried out of Fred’s house in.

“Do you want something to drink?” Jughead asked. He was in the kitchen filling up a beer mug with water.

Fred shook his head.

Jughead took the flowers from Fred, unwrapped them and then stuck them in the glass. Then he moved into the living room and placed the flowers on the coffee table and sat on the recliner. He motioned for Fred to sit on the sofa across from him.

Fred sat down. He knew he had to speak first since he was the one who’d shown up.

“How have you been? I called, but you never answered.” 

Jughead smile and shook his head.

“I’m fine, Fred,” Jughead said. “Care to skip to the chase and tell me why you’re here with flowers?”

“I wanted to talk to you,” Fred said. “I want to start by apologizing for the way I handled things after graduation.” 

“You know, I figured you’d make your way here eventually,” Jughead said. “But I have to admit the flowers are throwing me off. Just cause I like guys doesn’t mean you can treat me like a girl.”

“I know,” Fred said. “But do you like the flowers?”

Jughead smirked.

“I do.”

“Red roses. Not something you give a friend. I figured it was the fastest way to show my intentions,” Fred said.

“Are you asking me out?” Jughead asked. He sounded more defensive than anything else. 

But that’s okay, Fred knew this wasn’t going to be easy.

“Yes,” Fred said. “Friday night, if you’re not busy or already seeing anyone.”

Jughead laughed, but it was sad. Fred wasn’t expecting a yes. He knew it wouldn’t be easy. Not for the normal reasons dating isn’t always easy. It wasn’t like when he’d asked out Mary for the first time and she was unsure if she should take a chance on a boy like Fred. It would be difficult because part of this was forgiveness. He would need Jughead to forgive him for breaking his heart while also having to convince Jughead to take a chance on him again. 

“Can you explain to me what’s going on?” Jughead asked. “How did we go from you being straight and me deserving so much better to you sitting here asking me on a date? Because the answer is no, by the way.”

Fred leaned forward on the sofa.

“I still think you can do better than me, I haven’t really changed my mind about that. You’re an amazing person with your whole life ahead of you, and I’m really not,” Fred said. He paused for a moment, but Jughead remained silent, waiting. “But I’ve missed you so much these past couple of months. And that ‘s really selfish of me. But if you still want me, then I’m okay with being selfish.”

“Fred, I miss you too, but it’s not the same thing,” Jughead said. “Yeah what we had was great, but I want more than that.”

“Me too,” Fred said.

“Really, like what?” Jughead asked with skepticism.

“Like spending every holiday together like a family because we are together. To make all our decisions together because we’re planning our futures together. If we move to New York City, or Syracuse, or sell the house. I can imagine spending the rest of my life with you. I’ve been treating you like a spouse for years. I realized that months ago, but I kept doing it anyway because it seemed we both liked the life we had together.”

“That’s….” Jughead began, stopped shook his head and threw up his hands. “Fred I know you care about me, and I miss you too, but it’s not the same thing.”

“I’m in love with you,” Fred said. “I am. I’m so in love with you. And I knew, I knew I loved you, but I didn’t think about it in the context of being in a relationship with you because I just thought I was being wrong and selfish. I thought you deserved better than me. I didn’t let myself think about those feelings.”

“You’re not gay,” Jughead yelled. Hearing Fred say that he was in love with him was like a physical vice in his chest. “I don’t mean to be crude here and I’m not saying sex is necessary for a real relationship, but how do you think you’re going to date me if what you really want is a woman.”

Fred opened his mouth ready to protest, but Jughead kept going.

“And that's okay, Fred. It’s okay that you’re straight, it’s okay that I’m pan. It’s like you said, I’ll meet someone who feels that way about me. And I really hope you meet a woman who loves you and who you love too. And we’re still friends. I just need some time right now.”

Jughead stopped to breathe for a second and Fred could tell he wasn’t finished so he remained quiet.

“But I want the hand holding, and couch cuddling, and kisses. I love kisses. And yes, sex. Sex would be nice too. What I don’t want is you snuggling up to me and wishing I had breasts or something.”

“I’m not wishing you were a girl. You, you are who I want to be with.”

Jughead shook his head.

“I’m having a hard time believing that, Fred.”

“I can understand that,” Fred said. “But maybe give me a chance to convince you? I wouldn’t be here if I wasn’t sure. If that’s your only worry, that I don’t desire you, that’s not true. I’ve thought about the sex, Jughead. I… I’m looking forward to it.”

Jughead looked up sharply at Fred. Fred blushed. Jughead looked away to think. Fred had broken his heart, but not because he’d done anything wrong really. It’s not like Fred had ever lied to him. And while it was possible, Jughead thought, that Fred was lying to himself because he was lonely, Jughead still wanted to give him that chance.

“Let me think about it,” Jughead said finally.

Fred smiled.

“Thank you,” he said.

Jughead stood up and opened the door for Fred to leave. Outside all the Serpents were still waiting to see what happened. When Fred walked away he looked back to see them all slithering inside the trailer.

  
  



	31. Fred and Jughead do more than talk

####  FRED AND JUGHEAD DO MORE THAN TALK ABOUT IT

_ That Friday night _

Jughead had texted Fred and asked if he could come over to talk some more. This time at Fred’s house. Just a normal dinner like they’d always done in the past. Fred got the text at work. He saw it as Moose had been talking to him about something, and he was so obviously distracted by his phone that he had to apologize to Moose and explain. 

Moose quickly called Kevin and put him on speakerphone so they could give Fred advice on winning Jughead over.

When Fred got home that night, Jughead was in the kitchen and Fred breathed a sigh of relief. He saw Jughead check the oven, close it, and then turn the dial. He looked as he always looked with jeans, t-shirt under a flannel and that crown on his head. At this moment, Fred could appreciate how familiar the scene had come to look, how much he loved coming home to Jughead. How he had ruined it, and how he hoped to get it back.

He walked slowly into the kitchen, wanting to make sure Jughead heard his steps. 

“Food’s ready,” Jughead looked up at him and said. He turned some more dials on the oven off.

Jughead turned to Fred and smiled. It wasn’t very convincing. Fred’s heart broke at seeing Jughead still so obviously sad and it being his fault. He’d never wanted to hurt Jughead, and Jughead knew that. He didn’t blame Fred, but Fred still blamed himself.

“Smells great, Jug,” Fred said. He leaned in the doorway.

“I’m just gonna cut-up a few bread slices for us,” Jughead said. “If you want to get drinks out of the fridge. I’ll have water.”

Jughead grabbed a short French bread and sat it on the cutting board. As he cut the pieces, Fred moved into the room and behind Jughead, by the refrigerator. Over his shoulder, Fred could see and hear Jughead finish cutting and putting the slices into a bowl.

Now with the knife out of his hand, Fred made his move. He laid a hand on Jughead’s hip and moved up close behind him. What he had tried to say with words, he’d try to say with his body. 

“Fred?” Jughead asked uncertain.

“I can understand why you might not believe me,” Fred said. “And we can keep talking about this as much as you want. But maybe I can try to show you as well.”

“Show me what,” Jughead asked. 

Fred could feel the tension in Jughead’s body under his hands. With his other hand, he rubbed up and down Jughead’s side.

“I’ve been thinking about you this way for a couple of years now,” Fred admitted into his ear. “Before I was with Amy. Full disclosure, I overheard you and Eddie having sex once. The sounds you were making, Jug. I felt something, and so I got curious.”

“What?” Jughead said a bit breathless. “But you…”

“I know,” Fred cut him off. “I never said anything because I felt guilty for thinking of you that way.”

Fred kissed Jughead’s neck, and Jughead closed his eyes and nearly swayed.

“I never said I wasn’t attracted to you. I am,” Fred said. “None of my excuses were about how I feel about you. It’s because I’m not good enough for you.”

There was no reasoning with emotions. That had been Fred’s mistake. Logic didn’t stop Jughead from falling in love with Fred. And logic didn’t stop Fred from getting aroused listening to Jughead moan for Eddie or even groan around a burger.

Fred pulled the young man slightly backwards, towards him, and was rewarded with a gasp from Jughead. Barely there, but loud in the otherwise silence of the room.

“I thought it was because you weren’t…”

“Gay,” Fred filled in. “Or any of your other fancy terms.”

Bisexual, Pansexual, every other label he’d found on the internet didn’t matter to Fred. He’d called himself straight his whole life, and he was still feeling eager to try being intimate with this man who wanted him as well. That’s the only thing that mattered.

“What are you doing?” Jughead asked.

Fred leaned into Jughead’s neck and kissed him again.

“I want to touch you,” Fred said. “If that’s okay with you.”

Jughead turned slightly in Fred’s arms to look at Fred. Fred leaned in and kissed Jughead’s lips. The kiss became heated quickly as Fred slipped his tongue into Jughead’s mouth. 

“If you want,” Fred said as he pulled his mouth away. “I don’t want to hurt you, Jug.”

He wrapped his arms around Jughead and pulled them flush together. His right hand caressed over Jughead’s chest and kept kissing him on the neck.

“I don’t want to hurt you more,” Fred said. Because he’d known he’d hurt Jughead. 

“So what are you gonna do here?” Jughead asked.

“Not sure yet, just feeling my way about,” Fred admitted. “I have a couple of ideas.”

“You’re not hard or anything,” Jughead said, because he could feel the front of Fred’s pants on his backside. 

“Are  _ you _ ?” Fred asked. He moved his hand slowly, so Jughead could pull away if he wanted, down Jughead’s front. When no protest was forthcoming he moved to touch him over his jeans. Jughead was hard. He squeezed.

The moan that Jughead let out went straight to Fred’s own dick. He’d always loved making his partner’s moan, make them go crazy underneath his hands and mouth, loved every whisper, sigh, moan, groan, and scream that he could coax out of them. Made him feel on top of the world. He wanted to be the one to make Jughead moan.

He squeezed Jughead’s cock again.

“Fred,” Jughead groaned out.

“I love those sounds Jug, let’s see if I can get more out of you,” Fred said. He started to move his hand over Jughead’s cock and feeling Jughead strain against him, moving his own hips to the rhythm of Fred’s hand.

“Oh, fuck you’re getting hard now,” Jughead said suddenly. He could feel Fred’s cock now pressing up against his ass. Jughead ground against him imagining that Fred would bend him over the kitchen island and take him then.

“I am,” Fred said. He almost smiled. Instead he moved his hand over Jughead’s jeans to the button and zipper. “Can I move these down?”

Jughead nodded.

“Can you say it with words,” Fred said. “I love to hear them.”

“Yes, please, Fred, take my pants off,” Jughead. “Fuck.”

Fred smiled and unbuttoned Jughead’s pants, pulled down the zipper. He then brought his hand up to lick the palm, as he would do when jerking himself off in the shower. Jughead saw the motion and whimpered out loud at the sight. He got his hand inside Jughead’s boxers and started to stroke Jughead’s cock bare. The sounds Jughead was making, the small pleas, all spiking his own arousal and he ground his hard cock against Jughead’s ass. 

Fred was elated. He could do this. He was taking Jughead apart. It wasn’t something he would have ever thought to pursue. He thought losing the life he led with Jughead was inevitable. He wasn’t prepared for Jughead to want him or for anyone to support the idea that he might get to keep him.

Jughead’s hand were braced on the kitchen island. Fred had one hand on his chest, holding Jughead flush against him while the other hand jerked Jughead off using any precome to further ease the way. His hard dick was grinding into the young man, and Jughead’s whimpers turned into gasps.

“I’m gonna come, I’m gonna come, fuck I can feel you,” Jughead ground out as Fred could feel the young man come all over his hand. 

He held Jughead through it all until he felt him calm down.

Jughead’s breathing slowed. He moved his hands away from the island and tucked himself back into his boxers and pulled his pants up without buttoning them.

Fred moved to the sink and washed his hands. He turned around and used the kitchen towel to dry. Jughead was turned towards him, looking at him with a heated look in his eyes.

“Good?”

Jughead walked up to Fred slowly. Fred closed the distance himself and kissed Jughead’s lips. His mouth opened for him easily, his tongue coming inside to taste him. Jughead moved away.

“We have to talk,” Jughead said. Fred nodded. “But first, just in case…”

Jughead dropped to his knees in front of Fred and pushed his hips against the counter. Fred instantly got what he was up to even before Jughead started to undo his belt.

“Jug, you don’t…”

“Stop talking. I want to. I’ve wanted to for years,” he said as he tugged Fred’s pants down. 

Listening to Jughead come apart had only raised his arousal to uncomfortable levels. Still, Fred had been ready to go up to the bathroom and take care of himself. He realized he’d missed a few steps here before going straight to a hand job. But Kevin had insisted a physical approach would quiet Jughead’s fears quicker.

He didn’t put up any more resistance. Just let Jughead swallow down his cock like he’d been starving for it, which he’d practically admitted.

This time it was Fred that groaned and held on to the kitchen counter. His knees momentarily weak before he caught himself. A moan torn from his own throat as he closed his eyes at the sight of Jughead, mouth full, and swallowing him down.

“Jesus, Jug,” Fred groaned.

When Jughead opened his eyes and looked up at him, Fred was in real danger of losing it had he not had the years of experience to hold himself back. Instead he leaned back and enjoyed what Jughead was giving him. The young man moaned around him making him get real close to coming faster than he normally would have liked. 

Fred moved his right hand to touch Jughead’s head, trying to be mindful of the ever present beanie. Jughead tore it right off and Fred dug his hand into Jughead’s hair and caressed him. 

“Pull,” Jughead said as he pulled back.

Fred was disoriented for a moment before looking down at Jughead.

“Pull, just a little,” Jughead said.

He started sucking Fred off again, and Fred took the request and pulled ever so slightly at Jughead’s hair. He moaned and Fred felt it over his cock and pulled a little harder.

His hips couldn’t stay still anymore, though he tried to keep thrusting to a minimum. He kept his eyes on Jughead from then on then to make sure it wasn’t too much, but it had the added effect of making him crazy to look at his cock filling Jughead’s mouth.

“I’m close,” Fred warned.

Jughead doubled down and grabbed Fred’s ass with both hands and pulled him in. Fred moved his hands to Jughead’s shoulders and came. Gasping for breath, and moaning through it. Jughead never letting up.

As Fred came down, Jughead swallowed around him, not spilling nearly a drop before pulling away and tucking Fred back into his jeans before standing up.

“You okay?” Jughead asked.

Fred grabbed Jughead by the t-shirt and pulled him in for a kiss, tasting himself in Jughead’s mouth before pulling away.

“Wasn’t expecting a kiss after that,” Jughead said.

“I always kiss a ...person after they go down on me,” Fred tripped over the word ‘girl’ but Jughead heard it anyway.

“It’s different,” Jughead said.

“Not that different I’m thinking,” Fred said. He pulled Jughead into his arms and they hugged as they stood there.

“Dinner should have cooled down by now,” Jughead said.

Fred snorted then started laughing, Jughead joined him.

  
  



	32. The First Official Date

####  THE FIRST OFFICIAL DATE

_ Saturday Night _

Fred picked Jughead up for their first official date. He drove to the trailer park, walked his way to Jughead’s trailer, and picked him up. He could see from the corners of his eyes the young Serpents moving through the trailers and looking over at him, but he ignored them.

Jughead was jumpy with nervous anticipation. He’d gone ahead and put on a a black jacket over his black jeans, a white button down shirt. But he left his crown on top of his head. He was glad. Because when he opened the door Fred was wearing dark jeans, and a white buttoned down shirt with a nice dark brown jacket over it. 

They must have made quite an unusual pair, but then again, they always did. Despite the nervousness, the ride over was a familiar comfort. Fred driving his truck and listening to the same radio station and singing along. 

He wasn’t sure where they were going. Pop’s perhaps Malone’s. Places he knew they both liked. He almost laughed when Fred pulled up at Luigi’s Italian restaurant. 

“Fancy,” Jughead said.

“Were you expecting Malone’s or Pop’s?” Fred asked.

“Yeah, kind of.”

“Nah,” Fred shook his head. “That’s where we always go. This is a date right? Have to make it special.”

“Plus, we got all dressed up,” Jughead said.

Fred smiled then got out of the car. Jughead also got out of the car and then found Fred standing there on the passenger side.

“I was gonna open the door for you,” Fred said.

“Don’t with the gender norms, ok,” Jughead smiled. “We’re just gonna be us tonight, ok.”

“Right,” Fred nodded his head. “Like always.”

“Mostly.”

“But with candlelight and maybe some kissing later.”

“If you play your cards right,” Jughead said. He closed the car door.

Inside, Fred had made a reservation to sit at a more private table near the back. The lighting in the place was a bit dim and there was a small mason jar in the middle of the table with red roses in it. 

“I’ve never been here before,” Jughead said as he looked over the menu.

“I have,” Fred said. “I don’t think their lasagna is better than mine, but I think you’ll like the baked ziti. Also the tortellini if you’re more in the mood for that.”

“Have you brought dates here before?” Jughead asked.

“A few,” Fred said and looked over. “Not a lot of date places in Riverdale, and Moose warned me against taking you somewhere out of town. Said that might seem like I don’t want to be seen with you.”

“Moose has been giving you dating tips? I guess that means Kevin has too. That’s kind of flattering,” Jughead said. He looked around. Almost all the tables were filled with couples though there were a few larger parties of four and six that looked like families and maybe a birthday party. Eddie and him had gone to a few nice places, but they weren’t date places. Just cool restaurants in New York City.

The waiter came and brought them water and took their drink order. Jughead just had whatever Fred was having. He went with the baked ziti that Fred suggested. He decided against garlic rolls.

“So what other advice did Moose impart on you?” Jughead asked.

“Not to use labels like… I actually don't remember the labels so that works out. And to follow your lead,” Fred said. “He said dates with Kevin were very similar to dates with his high school girlfriend at first aside from not being attracted to his high school girlfriend. Basic ‘getting to know you’ stuff.”

“We know each other pretty well, though,” Jughead said.

“I suppose we’ve been something close to dating for awhile now,” Fred said.

“So we can skip the small getting to know you talk,” Jughead said. “Haven’t we done the big talks too?”

“There’s some big questions we’ve never talked about. Real relationship stuff,” Fred said.

“Like what?” Jughead said. “I defer to your expertise as someone who was in a relationship for longer than a couple of years.”

“Here’s a big one. Do you want to have kids?” Fred asked.

“Wow, that’s pretty big for a first date,” Jughead said.

A new thought occurred to Jughead.

“Oh my god, I could be Archie’s step-father.”

Fred laughed.

“I mean, I’ve had that thought before, but I always thought it was just funny, not actually a possibility.”

“At least you’re older than Archie,” Fred said.

“By like five months,” Jughead said and laughed. “Does that bother you?”

“A little,” Fred said. “Not so much about us. I know what people say about those things. I’ve thought them myself when I saw a couple with a big age disparity. I’ve never been one of those guys looking at the high school girls.”

“Are you going to be okay with it?” Jughead asked.

“Yeah, this is a completely different situation. I wasn’t lusting after some underage kid or something.”

“I never really thought about having kids myself,” Jughead said getting back to the original question. “I grew up thinking I didn’t want kids ever. Family itself always just seemed to be more trouble than it was worth. I could always just babysit Archie’s future kids. I was teasing my dad the other day that he might have another kid with Alice.”

“What’d he say to that?” Fred said.

“I think he actually liked the idea, but I doubt Alice wants to start all over. She’s already a grandmother. What about you?”

“What about me?”

“Do you want more kids?” Jughead asked.

“Not particularly,” Fred said. “Archie’s a grown man. Mary only wanted one, and I was fine with that. I wanted to make sure I could give my child everything and one was better in that regards since I wasn’t and am still not a rich man. When I was dating Amy I thought if she wanted to have kids then I would be fine with that too. But it’s not something I was looking for.”

“You’d have had kids with Amy?” Jughead asked.

“I mean, if it had worked out. If I had fallen in love with her and gotten married then yes, I was open to the idea of kids,” Fred said.

“Yeah, Amy was young,” Jughead said and bit back the the next thought that he was even younger. “Molly was young enough to have kids if she wanted.”

“She was my age and it was one date,” Fred said. “And just for the record. If you wanted to have kids I’d be just as open to the possibility as well.”

Jughead’s entire face lit up.

“You want kids?” Fred asked seeing the expression on Jughead’s face.

“No,” Jughead said quickly. Then he tried to explain and his voice cracked. “I mean, I just wasn’t expecting you to say that.”

“Ok, well, now it’s out there,” Fred said. “I have a son. And I’m good if that's it, but I wouldn’t want you to miss out on being a father that if it’s what you wanted. I love being a father. But we’re getting a bit ahead of ourselves.”

“Fred,” Jughead said. He stopped and Fred could tell Jughead was trying to find the words to say something important. Every line on his face was tense.

“I believe you,” Jughead said. “That you could imagine raising a family with me. I…you got me. I believe you, that you want a relationship with me.”

Jughead reached his hand across the table and Fred covered it with his own.

“I want us to be a family,” Fred said.

The waiter came and brought their drinks. 

“It’s been pretty heavy conversation for a first date. We haven’t even gotten our food yet,” Jughead said. 

“Is it going well?’ Fred asked.

“One second,” Jughead said and took a sip of the wine. “It’s good. The date is going good too.”

Fred laughed.

“Well, good. I’m glad to hear that, Juggie.”

The conversation between them continued with more lighthearted topics. Mostly catching up on the past two months that they’d been apart. When the food arrived they dug in and ate off each other’s plates. And back and forth it went between them. 

“Should I leave room for dessert?” Jughead asked as he was near finishing up his plate.

“The Tiramisu is pretty good,” Fred said. “I’m also open to going to Pop’s for milkshakes if you prefer. Just between us, the milkshakes at Pop’s are better than the Tiramisu. In fact, I recommend Pop’s Tiramisu milkshake.”

“That is an excellent idea,” Jughead said.

“I have another suggestion, not Moose’s advice, but I could hear Kevin yelling on the phone so I’m gonna go ahead and suggest it,” Fred said.

“Ok,” Jughead asked a little worried over what Kevin thought might be appropriate.

“We get the milkshakes to go and go back to my place,” Fred said, a hand under his chin.

Jughead stilled and tried to analyze the look on Fred’s face. Fred looked him in the eye and then made a very slow trip down Jughead’s mouth and chest and right back up to his mouth. He paused before looking back at Jughead’s eyes again. Jughead could see the heat behind that look.

“Yeah, I like that idea even better,” Jughead said.


	33. I Feel Love

####  I FEEL LOVE

_ Saturday night, dessert _

There’s a silly song playing through Jughead’s mind as Fred backs him up into the bedroom, mouth covering his neck and alternating between nips and kisses that has Jughead losing focus on anything else.  _ I feel love _ , he believes Archie sent him a video of Josie and the Pussycat’s doing a cover with Veronica years ago. Fred closed the bedroom door. The room was almost completely dark aside from some moonlight coming in from the window. 

Jughead ran his hands underneath Fred’s shirt. And Fred unbuttoned his dress shirt dropped it on the floor. Jughead followed suit. Then Fred slowly moved his hands to the hem of Jughead’s under shirt and moved it upwards. Giving Jughead the chance to protest as if he hadn’t come up here to the bedroom hoping to get into bed with the man. The shirt ended up on the floor as well, leaving Jughead topless in front of Fred.

Jughead scanned Fred’s face, trying to gauge his reaction. Fred was just looking at Jughead’s chest and running a hand up the middle, between his breastbone and up to his face. His gaze was appreciative, and when their eyes met, they smiled at each other before kissing again. Jughead quickly removed Fred’s own undershirt and started toeing off his own shoes. Fred took the hint, and once they were both down to their pants, Jughead pulled Fred backwards towards the bed and sat down on one side.

“Lights?” Fred asked.

“If you want,” Jughead answered. Despite what happened in the kitchen, and despite the enthusiasm, he was a bit hesitant to be naked in front of Fred without the cover of darkness. As if Fred could pretend he wasn’t male if the lights were out.

Fred turned on the bedside lamp.

“I have to be able to see what I’m doing,” Fred said with a smile. “Though I hope you’ll guide me through it as well.”

Jughead ran his hands up and down Fred’s pants while looking up at him.

“As far as you want to go tonight,” Jughead said. 

“I’m in, Jug,” Fred said and ran a hand under his chin, his thumb caressing Jughead’s bottom lip. “All cards on the table, all chips in the pot. I’m all in.”

Jughead bit his lip and reached for Fred’s zipper. Brought the man’s pants down low and got his cock out before wrapping his lips around it and diving in to suck. 

“Fuck,” Fred whispered. His hands on Jughead’s shoulders gripped tight. The sight alone sent a shiver down his spine and he alternated looking at Jughead work and closing his eyes to hold back the pleasure. He imagined there was a strong possibility he would end up between Jughead’s legs tonight, making love to the young man. He had to hold out.

“You’re so good at making me feel good, Jug,” Fred said. Jughead moaned around him. “You’re gonna have to teach me. Teach me how to make it good for you too.”

Jughead groaned again, his eyes rolling up behind his eyelids for a moment.

“What?” Jughead said looking up at Fred. He kept a hand on the man’s cock, stroking him lightly to keep him hard.

“I’ve never done that before. You’ll have to show me how to make it good,” Fred said.

“Head? You want me to teach you how to give head?” Jughead said for clarification.

“Unless you don’t want that,” Fred said cautiously.

“No, no, that’s not what I meant,” Jughead quickly said. He smiled. “You are full of surprises, Mr A.”

“Good ones, I hope,” he said.

Jughead smiled for a moment and then went back to sucking Fred’s dick with renewed vigor. 

After a couple of minutes, Fred had to stop him.

“Not sure I can do twice in one night,” Fred said. “Not without a few hours in between. Want you to come first.”

“Yeah, okay,” Jughead responded.

Fred pushed his pants and underwear down and stepped out of them. Then he sunk down to his knees and started to undo Jughead’s jeans.

“Now?” Jughead asked in surprise.

“Just for a bit maybe?” Fred said. “Beginner’s course. Lesson 1.”

They both smiled at that.

Fred pulled Jughead’s pants and underwear down to his ankles. Jughead’s cock was hard and leaking. Fred took it in his hand and tugged him slightly. He spread his hand over the leaking precum and got Jughead’s dick wet with it as he stroked more.

“That works,” Jughead said near breathless. He kept looking from Fred’s face to his dick in the man’s hands, not sure what he found hotter as he felt his dick get even harder.

Fred leaned down and kissed the tip, sucked on it slightly and licked the underside.

“That also works,” Jughead said. “Don’t try to take too much. That’s just fine.”

Fred sucked a bit more into his mouth, but didn’t try to go too far. He figured with practice he might be able to take down as much as Jughead could, but for now, if Jughead said this was enough, then it was enough for a first time.

“Yeap, you got the hang of it,” Jughead groaned. He leaned back on his elbows. Sometimes looking down at Fred and then looking up at the ceiling when it became too much for him. “You can use your hand to cover more.”

“Could you come from this?” Fred asked. The sounds coming out of Jughead were even better than the night in the kitchen.

“Maybe if you squeezed a bit harder,” Jughead whispered just loud enough to hear in the quiet room.

Fred took the advice and tightened his grip and sucked the young man’s dick harder into his mouth.

“Fuck,” Jughead sat up and laid a hand on Fred’s shoulder.

Fred pulled back.

“You okay?” 

“Yeah, that was good. A+ “ Jughead joked.

“I can make you come like this if you want,” Fred said.

“No, I want more,” Jughead said quickly and honestly. He didn’t think he’d get over his skepticism of Fred’s desire until a few more times in bed, so what he wanted was to have Fred inside him.

“More as in, there’s lube and condoms in the bedside drawer?” Fred asked.

“Exactly,” Jughead said. “Do you have lube and condoms in the bedside drawer?”

“Yeah, got them a few days ago, just in case,” Fred said.

Jughead smiled. He leaned down slightly to kiss Fred. Fred wrapped his arms around Jughead and brought him down backwards on the bed. Jughead kicked off his jeans, leaving the both of them now completely naked. He moved back on the bed towards the middle and Fred crawled over him.

“Have you ever done anal with a woman?” Jughead asked.

“Yeah,” Fred leaned leaned over to the nightstand and got the lube and condom. 

“Ok, come on, I’ll guide you through if you miss any steps,” Jughead said. “It’s a little different.”

He could feel his crown falling off slightly, so he removed it and threw it over to the chair by the window. Fred coated his fingers in lube and Jughead spread his legs slightly to give him space. 

Fred moved between Jughead’s legs and made him spread his legs wider. Jughead was looking at Fred’s face for any signs of discomfort or worse, disgust, but Fred looked more determined and aroused than anything else. And the hardness between his legs left no room for doubts.

The first finger went in easy, and it didn’t take long for the second one either.

“How many do you need?” Fred asked as he began to guide a third one in.

“Three’s good. I’ll let you know when I’m ready,” Jughead said. He was nicely relaxing under Fred’s hands when suddenly, he felt Fred’s mouth close over his dick again.

“Oh,” Jughead jumped and Fred removed all his hands from Jughead’s bodies.

“You okay?” Fred said. “Sorry I didn't warn you.”

“I’m good. That was good,” Jughead said. “Wasn’t expecting that.”

“I saw it in a… internet video,” Fred said. “The sucking and fingering at the same time.”

“Do you mean a porno?” Jughead asked.

“Yeah,” Fred said. 

“Have you been watching gay porn?”

“Sometimes.”

“Okay, uh, well, keep going,” Jughead said and laid back down. 

“It’s good?” Fred asked as he slipped his fingers back into Jughead’s ass.

“Very, anytime you want to do that,” Jughead said.

Fred smiled and dived in to take Jughead’s cock back in his mouth, Not taking a lot in, but enough that Jughead was very appreciative. It made him ready faster and soon he was letting Fred know.

Fred grabbed one of the condoms and Jughead helped him put it on.He watched Jughead’s face the whole time he was slowly inching his cock into the young man. Not only was he half-afraid he’d hurt him, as he’d hurt the first girl he’d tried this with, but it was also very arousing to watch Jughead’s eyes become heavy lidded, the tiny gasps he could feel down Jughead’s chest all the way to the breath panting between them.

When he was as deep as he could go, Fred rocked lightly. The feeling was amazing. 

“So, fucking good,” Jughead murmured between them. Fred mentally agreed. 

Jughead wrapped his legs around Fred and with a squeeze of his right leg and a whispered “come on,” urged him to start fucking him in earnest.

Fred obliged. The body might be different, but the rhythm was the same. The noises Jughead was making in his ear would drive him crazy if the feel of the young man’s ass as a vice grip around his cock didn’t kill him first. 

After a while, Jughead moved his own hand down to jerk his cock to the rhythm of Fred’s thrusts. Fred looked down.

“Should I do that for you?“ Fred asked.

“Next time,” Jughead said. He was too close.

“Next time, promise,” Fred whispered into his mouth before claiming it in a kiss.

It was enough stimulation and the promise sent him over the edge. Jughead came and squeezed Fred between his legs as he rode higher and higher into his orgasm.

Once Fred saw Jughead coming, he let himself feel and listen as Jughead gasped and called out Fred’s name through his orgasm. He pounded Jughead and came within 30 seconds of him.

When they began to recover, Fred moved off Jughead and laid down next to him. He took the condom off himself and wrapped the end before dumping it in the trash next to the bed. He looked over at Jughead who was watching him heavy-lidded the entire time.

“Good?” Fred asked.

“Yeah, good,” Jughead said. “You good?”

“Yeah, very,” Fred said. He laid back down then gathered Jughead in his arms and had him lay on his side with an arm over Fred’s chest.

“I’m gonna fall asleep here,” Jughead said.

“Good. That’s exactly what I want you to do,” Fred said.

Jughead closed his eyes and nuzzled into Fred’s chest, breathing in the man.

“Was it okay? Not too weird for you?” Jughead asked.

“What?” 

“The gay sex.”

“Oh,” Fred laughed lightly. “Not weird. Really good.”

“Good.”

“Kind of the same in a way,” Fred said.

“In what way?” Jughead said, eyes closed, listening and basking in the afterglow.

“I mean, physically yeah the sex was different, but no less good. Emotionally it was the same,” Fred said. “There’s no difference that I noticed making love to a man than making love to a woman. Love is love, so I’ve heard, and it seems to be true.”

“I love you, Fred,” Jughead said.

“I love you too,” Fred said and kissed him on the head before turning the light off.

  
****


	34. Coming Out

####  COMING OUT

_ Sunday morning breakfast _

Sunday morning Jughead woke up before Fred and made his way downstairs to make breakfast. He walked down the stairs slowly, clad in his undershirt and boxers, marveling at the newness of the situation. Last night Fred had laid most of Jughead’s fears to rest. He wanted to give it a little bit more time though, but Jughead hoped to be moved back in to the Andrew’s house soon enough. 

If he moved back in, Jughead thought, he’d be moving in upstairs to Fred’s bedroom. Wouldn’t he?

He reached the kitchen, but kind of wished he was back upstairs, looking around the room and trying to find where he could make room for himself. He started making coffee and cracked a few eggs to scramble with bacon. 

As he was turning over the bacon he heard Fred’s phone ringing. He followed the sound to find Fred’s phone sitting on the table by the door next to Fred’s keys. It was text messages from Archie telling Fred to call that he had big news. Jughead turned turned off the sound and carried the phone with him back to the kitchen just in case. 

He wanted to let Fred rest for longer. At least until breakfast was ready.

As he was finishing up, Jughead’s own phone started vibrating on the kitchen island where he’d set it when coming down the stairs. It was Archie also telling him to call that he had big news. 

Not wanting to worry Archie, he texted back that he’d call as soon as he got a chance, but that it might be a bit before he could. He was unsure if he should say anything to Archie yet. Perhaps in a couple more weeks or so.

Jughead heard the steps of Fred coming down the stairs. Fred followed the smell towards the kitchen.

When he saw Jughead there in his kitchen, in his house again, his face lit up with a smile. He swept into the kitchen and pulled him into a long kiss as they both stood there.

“Good morning,” Fred said as he pulled away. 

“Good morning,” Jughead said.

Jughead leaned in and kissed Fred this time. They kept kissing until the smell of bacon burning reached Jughead’s nose and he turned away, moving the pan from the stovetop to a different burner that wasn’t on.

Fred laughed.

“Damn,” Jughead said.

“It’s not too burnt,” Fred said with a smile. He went to grab a plate and saw his phone on the counter lighting up with the unread messages of Archie. 

As Jughead tried to salvage the breakfast, Fred called Archie on his phone. 

“Hey, Archie,” Fred said into the phone.

Jughead looked up at Fred’s voice then looked away. He set the food onto the plates as quietly as he could while Fred talked to Archie. The coffee maker was finishing up in the background and Jughead was just as silent as he poured them both some.

“Do you want do the video chat with Jughead too?” Fred asked on the phone. “No, he’s right here.”

Jughead looked up, wide-eyed, at Fred’s declaration.

“Well, he….” Fred paused. “I guess I might have some big news too.”

Fred looked over at Jughead. They tried to silently communicate between each other. Jughead tried to say ‘ _ what are you doing _ ’ with his eyes, while Fred tried to say ‘ _ should I not have said anything _ ?” back.

Fred looked at his phone and clicked the video chat button and Archie’s face filled the screen.

“Hey dad,” Archie said. “Where’s Jughead again?”

Fred pulled the phone back a bit and Jughead came over to stand next to Fred so they’d both be in the video. There was no point in hiding, Fred had already told Archie he was there. When he looked at Fred and him in the phone he thought it was incredibly obvious what they had been up to. 

Both men were in undershirts looking like they just woke up. It was morning and they were standing in Fred’s kitchen even though Jughead didn’t live there anymore. The bed hair. Very few other things could be going on.

“Huh,” Archie said as he looked at them both.

“Good morning, Archie,” Jughead said.

“So, I have some big news, but I… ok, I have to ask,” Archie said. “Did you two… oh, man, I don’t want to say this that’s my dad…”

The phone moved a bit and Veronica came into the frame.

“Oh my god,” Veronica said as she looked into the phone. “Yay! You guys! This is amazing. Archie, they totally has sex last night.”

“Veronica,” Fred winced.

“Oh my god,” Archie said. “So are you two a thing now then?”

Fred and Jughead looked at each other, somewhat unsure what to say.

“I mean, I hope that’s where we’re going,” Fred said. It wouldn’t be fair to ask Jughead to make a declaration to Archie so soon. And he couldn't stay silent for fear that Jughead might think he was hesitating. He shouldn’t have told Archie that Jughead was there so soon, but he just wasn’t thinking straight at the moment.

“Me too,” Jughead said while looking at Fred. Jughead smiled.

“Yes!” Veronica yelled. “This is the second best news I’ve heard in the last 24 hours.”

“What’s the first best news?” Jughead asked.

Veronica held up her left hand to the phone to show off a tasteful engagement ring on her finger.

“We got engaged last night,” Archie said happily. 

“Archie!” Fred yelled. “Congratulations you two!”

“That’s great news, man!” Jughead said with a big smile on his face.

“You guys stole my thunder,” Veronica said, but she was smiling as she said it. “You have to promise not to get engaged or announce your engagement at our wedding. No thunder stealing on my big day.”

Fred laughed, but Jughead blushed.

“Promise,” Fred said. He sighed. “I’m so happy for you two.”

“Thank you,” Veronica said. “Likewise.”

“Thank you,” Fred said.

“When’s the big day?” Jughead asked.

They all spoke for awhile longer and well past the time the food Jughead had made got cold. After they hung up, Jughead had to repour fresh hot coffee from the pot and Fred reheated the food for them.

After breakfast, both men got dressed. Fred was going to have to drive Jughead back to the trailer. That meant everyone else finding out about them as well. The Serpents would see Jughead coming back the morning after his big date with Fred. Jughead wasn’t too thrilled with everyone knowing so soon, but Fred didn’t seem to mind, and that made even even more of the last shreds of self-doubt disappear from his mind.

But before they got that far, they had to get to the car. And as soon as they walked out of Fred’s house, by some terrible coincidence, Alice walked out of hers.

“Fred! Jughead!” Alice yelled out with the subtlety of a freight train.

It was loud enough that the door opened again and FP Jones came out behind her. They were both in bathrobes and slippers still.

“Hi!” Jughead waved at them

Jughead was standing by Fred’s truck holding his dinner jacket in his hand wearing his black jeans and buttoned down shirt from the night before. It was such a walk of shame outfit, Jughead had to just grin and shake his head.

“Good morning, Alice, FP,” Fred said to them.

“Seriously, Fred?” FP said. “Did you even take him on a date?”

“Yeah, last night,” Fred said.

“Last night?” FP said. “We are having words when you get back.”

“Honey, they’re fine,” Alice said and rested her hand on his chest. 

“Looking forward to it,” Fred said.

“Dad, I…” Jughead started, but Fred cut him off with a hand on his chest.

“It’s fine Jug, you’re dad and I have already talked,” Fred said. “He’s just giving me a hard time, but he already gave me his approval so to speak.”

“What?” Jughead said in a near whisper.

“You take care of my boy,” FP yelled at them as Alice dragged him back inside the house.

“Always,” Fred yelled.

He turned back to Jughead.

“You okay?” Fred asked. He laid his hands on Jughead’s arms and rubbed them up and down slightly trying to comfort Jughead out of his stupor.

Jughead looked around the neighborhood. There were a couple of people out on their lawns doing Sunday morning things. They glanced at him and Fred occasionally, but weren’t really paying attention. 

“Yeah, I’m good,” Jughead said. He looked at Fred’s smiling face. “Can I kiss you?”

Fred smiled and leaned in to kiss Jughead. Brought his hand up to Jughead’s face and turned it slightly to deepen the kiss. After a while Fred pulled back.

“Ready to go home?” Fred asked.

Jughead smiled slightly.

“That’s not my home,” Jughead shook his head.

Fred nodded.

“Well, whenever you’re ready to come home, just let me know,” Fred said. “Actually, you don’t have to tell me. You can just move all your stuff in whenever you’re ready.”

“Yeah?” Jughead asked.

“This is your home,” Fred said as he leaned in and kissed Jughead lightly. “You don’t have to ask.”

Jughead smiled and nodded. Then he kissed Fred again, holding on to him, next to Fred’s car, in front of their home.

  
  
  



	35. Epilogue

####  EPILOGUE

_ At least two years later _

It was starting to become a tradition to go to the Summer Solstice Festival every year. Not everyone was always available, and sometimes they were joined by new people. It centered around Jughead and Fred attending and then anyone who could follow along would. 

Archie and Veronica were there, having only missed one year when they were on their honeymoon. FP and Alice had been there every year, once with Betty and her fiancée, and twice with Polly, Jason, and their twins. Moose and Kevin were also there this year as were Cheryl and Toni. And the Serpents, Joaquin, Sweet Pea, and Fang had never missed a year either.

The real new addition this year was Jaybird Jones.

“I can take her,” Jughead said to Fred.

Fred handed him Jaybird, Jughead’s niece who was barely a year old. Dressed in a pink shirt and blue leggings. Jughead pulled her to his chest as Fred handed him the bottle to feed her. 

Veronica, Polly, and Alice all looked over his shoulder and cooed. He was sitting in a lawn chair by the lake. Fred was kneeling nearby looking through the baby bag for a spit rag Jughead would need in a minute once Jaybird was done feeding.

“She looks just like you,” Polly said. This was her first time seeing Jaybird in person. Archie and Veronica had driven back to Riverdale to meet Jaybird once Jughead called and told him what had happened.

A few months ago, Jellybean Jones had shown up at their doorstep with her daughter, Jaybird. She wasn't a teen mom, but just barely, and had decided she wasn’t really up to raising a baby yet, especially not alone. She as hoping Jughead could raise her since he had a house and practically a husband. A pretty good environment to raise a baby.

“We need to get her a little beanie crown,” Veronica gasped. “Pink!”

Jughead laughed.

It was probably the happiest day of his life when Fred came home and Jughead explained the situation. He was nervous what Fred’s reaction would be, but he would argue against anything to keep Jaybird as his sister requested. Fred was concerned, as Jughead predicted, but it was more to make sure Jughead had thought it through. Fred agreed in less than an hour.

Fred sat down on the chair next to Jughead.

“You guys are so adorable,” Veronica said and pulled out her camera phone. She took a picture of them sitting side by side, a festival behind them, and their baby in Jughead’s arms. 

“Let me get you guys some lunch,” Alice said. “Just give me a minute.”

“I’m going to help her carry it back,” Polly said.

“I’m gonna go find Arch,” Veronica said as she left the two men alone.

Mary, Fred’s ex-wife, had agreed to help them with the paperwork to make both Jughead and Fred, Jaybird’s legal guardians. They had an appointment in a week to finalize it. 

“I was thinking that there was one more big thing we never talked about,” Fred said. “One of those big topics you do when dating.”

“Like having kids?” Jughead asked.

“Yeah, big,” Fred said.

“What’s what?”

“We never talked about marriage,” Fred said. He was trying to be casual about it, but he could see from the corner of his eye that Jughead had flinched. “Is that something you want one day or are you one of those people that believe marriage is just a piece of paper?”

“Well,” Jughead said. He thought for a minute, and then he smiled, then he laughed a bit before calming down.

“No pressure, I don’t need an answer today,” Fred joked.

Jughead laughed.

“Yeah, it’s not like we’re about to officially raise a kid together,” Jughead joked. “It’s no big deal.”

Fred ran a hand over Jaybird’s hair, then leaned down and gave her a kiss on the top of her head.

“I told you I wouldn’t mind raising another one if that’s what you wanted,” Fred said.

Jughead would have asked if he was happy, but he had no doubts. Fred helped with Jaybird all the time. He bought her things for no occasion. He set up her baby room and looked for a daycare. He paid for all the legal paperwork and sang her to sleep at night. Fred was still a great dad.

“I know,” Jughead said. “Thank you.”

They sat there quietly for a bit, just staring out into the lake and the various people playing in the water.

“Did you want to get married?” Jughead asked.

“I’m pretty sure you asked me that already,” Fred said.

“I asked you that?”

“Night you broke up with that guy Eddie,” Fred reminded him.

“I did,” Jughead said smiling. “I remember that. You said yes. I bet you didn’t think you’d be dating me in the future though.”

Fred just smiled.

“Did you?” Jughead asked.

Fred looked Jughead over as he smiled.

“I remember looking at you and thinking that I could love you,” Fred said.

“Wow,” Jughead said. He looked at Fred. “I was thinking that I wish you could just fall in love with me.”

Fred nodded.

“And then I did,” he said.

“And then you did,” Jughead nodded. “Yeah, one day… I think I really like the idea of being married. It’s a piece of paper, but it’s a symbolic piece of paper. I kind of like the idea of calling you my husband.”

“Sounds more serious,” Fred said.

“Yeah,” Jughead said. “Not that I don’t think you’re serious.”

“Well, good,” Fred said. “I wouldn’t want you to doubt that I love you.”

“I know you love me,” Jughead said.

“And I want to marry you,” Fred said. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small black ring box. He opened it and Jughead saw two gold bands inside. 

“Oh my god,” Jughead said as he looked back and forth from the rings to Fred.

“Will you marry me, Jughead Jones?” Fred asked.

Jughead’s face lit up, just the way Fred liked. 

“Yes, for real?” Jughead asked. Fred nodded. “Yes, yes, of course. Oh my God.”

Fred smiled and knelt down on the sand so he could reach Jughead for a celebratory kiss. As they kissed, Jughead could feel a shadow come over them. He broke the kiss and looked up.

“Hey guys,” Kevin said. 

Moose smacked him in the abs and pointed at the ring box between Fred and Jughead.

“Did you just get engaged?” Kevin asked loudly. “Like right this second?”

“Yeah,” Jughead said still all smiles.

Kevin gasped then grabbed Moose by the hand and ran off with him. 

“Jughead and Fred are engaged,” Kevin yelled out.

In less than a minute everyone had arrived to where they sat. Then came the gasps, congratulations, hugs, and promises about who got to be bridesmaids and how Archie couldn’t be best man and the maid of honor.

This, thought Jughead and Fred, would be something they’d remember for the rest of their lives.

Someone passed by the group and Veronica stopped them so they could take a picture of everyone together. Several months later, Jughead and Fred hung their wedding photo next to it in their home.

THE END

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woah, did you make it this far? Thanks for reading this monster of a fic. Hope you liked it.


End file.
